But She's Worth It
by dramione0221
Summary: After the second wizarding war a new law is passed forcing every witch and wizard between the ages of 16-45 to wed someone of the ministry's choosing. No one within the age groups are safe: marriages are torn apart all for the sake of repopulation. Will the ministry's interference destroy the same world it's trying to save or will they find a way to find love amongst the chaos?DMHG
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't been this near the sorting hat since first year. The ministry was controlling us, but when we heard the news none of us stood against it. I'd expected Wonderboy and his merry men to fight Shacklebolt on this. Unfortunately he seemed to be fought out. He didn't speak up and the fuss the female Weasley and Granger raised wasn't nearly enough to sway the ministry. Maybe if I'd stepped up...that thought plagued me often nowadays. I keep wondering 'what if I stepped up' or 'what if I wasn't a deplorable coward'?

"Quickly now Mister Malfoy." McGonagall was the one administering the test while the Headmaster and Head of Houses watched. My letter from the ministry told me I was to be matched at noon on the third of September. That left me two days to get into the swing of things before my life was turned on its head. I sat upon the stool and ignored the hats probing. Only the men were being matched, that way there were no double ups.

 ** _You appreciate the witty and the cunning._** He mused inside my head, **_but you also wish you were brave...who to put you with...maybe a Slytherin?_** I liked the sound of that, maybe if it were a Slytherin my parents wouldn't be too put out. It would decrease my chance of getting a muggleborn wife and having a half blood for a child. These marriages were also binding. Once I said 'I do' she would forever be my loyal wife and in the interest of the family name I'd forever be her loyal husband. **_But a Gryffindor would do you good...she could be pure in body and mind...intelligent, witty, clever, and slippery._** My eyes widened. I was practically screaming within my own mind. Any house was better than Gryffindor house. He could pair me with Hannah Abbot and I'd consider myself blessed. I struggled to convey that to him without screaming.

They say the hat takes your preferences into account and today I needed him to take my sanity into account. How did he expect me to stay sane with a do gooder Gryffindor on my arm? He was mulling it over, weighing the options of his intended pairing before he came to the decision.

"Hermione Granger." I was off of the stool and screaming before I could stop myself.

"You can't do this!" I turned to Dumbledore, eyes ablaze, "you can't let them pair us up like this! If you sign that notice you're sentencing your Golden Girl to a life of misery! I implore you, match me yourself! Put her with someone who can love her!" I used his love for his Gryffindors against him, he didn't give a damn about us Slytherins and he hated me a bit more than the others. He wouldn't do it for me, but if there was anyone he would do it for, it was Granger. He sighed heavily as if every breath pained his aging heart.

"Mr. Malfoy...I am under oath-,"

"You can't do this!" I insisted. I was done wondering about what would happen if I stood up. Enough was enough, this was more than my own selfish dislike of the know it all. He was sentencing a girl, who fought for a world that rejected her, to a lifetime of agony and I couldn't just let it happen. When Crabbe set the Room of Requirement on fire she and her friends had come back for us. She found me first, but being an abysmal flier she stuck around, yelling and motioning for Potter and Weasley to come around.

They wouldn't have found me without her. In that respect I owed her my life. Still he did not seem to be reconsidering. He looked on me with sheer guilt before signing his approval of the pair.

"You are dismissed...Mr. Malfoy. The papers will be sent to your parents."

For a moment I stared at him in disbelief. He'd truly done this to us -to her. He sentenced his Golden Girl to a life I barely wanted to live, but then I realized something. He was our headmaster, not our friend. He was an old man who was paid by the ministry to look after us until we were old enough to look after ourselves. It wasn't his job to save us and if the rumors going around were anything to go off of it was beyond his ability anyhow. So I picked up my rucksack violently, shot a nasty glare at each of the professors, and stomped out of the Headmaster's office.

****Hermione*******

Malfoy slammed the door shut as he came stomping into Potions. The chalkboard instructed us to read chapter 1 of Potions for Numbskulls, but shushed Malfoy as he entered. Harry tapped my shoulder.

"I was after Malfoy, so I'll see you next class." I nodded at him as he gathered up his book and stuffed it into his bag. Ron took his seat when he left.

"Who do you think Harry will get?" He asked. I shrugged not wanting to get shushed by the portrait, "I've made a list of people I think he's most compatible with." He continued, digging around in his bag. It didn't take too long for him to find it. He written lists for the three of us, trying to work out who would be paired with us. He had paired the three of us in one way or another first, then he began to pair us with outside people. His list for Harry was rather long, but the first six contenders were Me, Luna, Ginny, Cho, Hannah, and Padma. His list was a bit shorter, but it was still too long to read. His first six were Me, Lavender, Pavarti, Rachel (a sixth year Hufflepuff), Carol (a seventh year Ravenclaw), and Pansy. I raised an eyebrow at the last name and he shrugged.

"She's hot. I wouldn't mind, besides as my wife she wouldn't be able to say too much against me without making herself look bad." I rolled my eyes at him and read what he wrote for me. My list was the shortest by far containing only three people: Ron, Harry, and Malfoy. "The issue with you is that you're too smart." He explained as I glowered at him, "you'd need someone who already knew you really well or someone who had an ego the size of Eurasia. Otherwise you'd intimidate them."

Harry was back just as the bell tolled from the eastern tower.

"Who'd you get?" I asked him. It was endlessly infuriating that I didn't even get a chance with the sorting hat. How was it to know who I would be well suited with if it didn't even give me a chance? People broke up all the time because one person didn't love the other. It was unjust and unkind and just awful to force me into a marriage with a man. What if I fancied women?

"Hermione?" Harry snapped in front of my face, "are you all here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted." I admitted. He smiled good naturedly at me.

"I said I got Luna Lovegood." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, he wanted Ginny no doubt, "She's pretty and I know I'll never get bored with her." He said finally, "it's not the end of the world." Ron was scheduled to leave at two so we hurried toward the Great Hall. He'd be grumpy if he missed lunch. The ginger was going on and on about how he would murder himself if he got Millicent Bulstrode. He snapped a celery stick in half in a half hearted imitation of how he would snap his wand and go into hiding.

"Surely she wouldn't be so bad." Seamus interjected, "I like a woman with a little meat on her bones." It was beyond me how anyone could be fat in a school with so many stairs, but it wasn't my business so I continued with my own meal.

"When is your matching?" Harry asked him, "I was just matched with Luna Lovegood."

"She's an odd one." Seamus said as a way of acknowledging Harry's intended, "but she's interesting. No doubt about that. My pairing is at four this afternoon. I don't understand how they did this schedule."

"It was random." I interjected, "they placed the names of every male sixth and seventh year into a bowl and then wrote down the names as they were spit out."

"Well that's one way to do it." I spared a glance at the empty teacher's table. One could only imagine the strain this out on them. How were they (and a hat) to choose a person's entire life? These pairings could break up families and ruin relationships. They hadn't even given us a chance. After the war ended Hogwarts was rebuild. Dumbledore continued as Headmaster with McGonagall right by his side. Then two weeks before school was to begin we were sent a letter from the minister of magic. The letters warned us that all witches and wizards from sixteen to forty five were to be matched personality tests or other means. The other means for Hogwarts students was the sorting hat. After that we were warned that refusal would be punished by execution under to crime of endangering the species. Being me I did my research and I quickly found that immediate family of the executed muggleborns are also murdered.

Ron stuffed a sweet roll in his mouth before taking a quick look at his pocket watch, "go'bba 'o. Bhe Her'ne, bhe 'Arry." We waved goodbye as he rushed out of the Great Hall, wishing him good luck as he went.

*******the chapters will be longer since this one is shorter than Pride Before the Fall. I've got extra time (and this one is somewhat prewritten) so I'll be doing both. No worries. Do review, I enjoy it greatly.***********


	2. Chapter 2

The sorting for the teachers would be quick. Afterall, only Trelawney, Snape, and Flitwick were at all eligible. McGonagall held the sorting hat in her hand and Trelawney stepped forward, nervously wringing her hands this way and that. I could see how this law was a good thing for some people.

"Minerva please, the hat will interfere with my sight," the batty teacher insisted. Without batting an eye McGonagall lead her to the stool and plopped the hat on. The musings of the hat were not typically a public thing, but just for today the hat was on other orders. It was all in an attempt to make us feel better. It was safe to say it didn't.

There was a twenty five galleon engagement ring burning a hole in my pocket regardless of the suede casing. That petty bit of discomfort they may feel while under the scrutiny of a hat was nothing compared to the absolute terror that seemed to freeze my insides every time I thought over the way I planned to ask the Gryffindor Golden Girl to marry me.

Still I forced my attention to the front and realized that Trelawney had already been matched. Either that was quick or I should pay more attention. I didn't even notice how the entire Great Hall was staring at me until after Professor Snape took his seat and even then I didn't pay them much attention.

"Mmh, you're bitter..." The Gryffindor table broke into raucous laughter save Longbottom and Do-Gooder Granger. They just cast sympathetic smiles his way, "but not unfeeling. Strong...sarcastic...cool...sensitive..." Another round of loud and uncouth laughter ensued, but this time Granger shot a dirty look at her two friends, causing them to cover their smiles with their hands. "Hmmmm. Who to put you with...the last Gryffindor didn't work so well for you, so we'll go with...a Slytherin..." Great so Severus gets a Slytherin, but I'm stuck ruining Do-Gooder Granger's life. Great. "How about...NARCISSA MALFOY!" There was no laughing, no clapping, no nothing. Snape sat with his mouth open. My eyes were bugging out of my head. Pansy squeezed my hand.

Snape however seemed to snap out of it and snatched the hat back from McGonagall, "reconsider your raggedy piece of-,"

"NARCISSA MALFOY NARCISSA MALFOY NARCISSA MALFOY!" He yanked the thing off of his head, stared at it a bit longer, then stomped off in a fit of confusion and rage.

The great hall was so quiet I could hear that annoying, Scottish Gryffindor say, "poor bloke's lost his whole family in one day." Then Longbottom hissed for him to shut up. From there the hall erupted in conversation about how I had that bat as a mum and how my father would probably beat her how he did true mother. There were too many of them to curse and they were all staring at me. It wasn't like a Malfoy to feel overwhelmed it was a weak emotion, but I couldn't help it. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest. The room was alive with the news of -apparently- both of my parents separating. I stood quickly and the hall dropped into tomb like silence once more, but whatever they expected didn't happen. For just a moment I feared they could hear my heart. I rushed out of the Great Hall like it was on fire, not bothering to look back, but I did hear -before the heavy doors slammed shut- a female voice saying 'now look what you all have done'.

The doors swung open, but I was too busy looking for an escape any escape. My breathing was coming in short terrible pants and the room was spinning madly, but I was a Malfoy and Malfoys. Don't. Faint.

"Malfoy!" That same female voice echoed in my head, "Merlin Malfoy sit down, you look awful." I felt someone's warm arms trying to guide me downwards, but at the moment I couldn't be bothered to figure out who it was. A stronger pair of arms helped ease me down. That was when her face swam into focus. Those striking eyes and wild curls did nothing for my rebelling heart. I tried to shut my eyes to block her out, but those caring brown eyes were already burned into my memory,"put your head between your knees and take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out." Even as she spoke I could easily remember the exact shade. I was confident I could paint those eyes if I mixed a dash of gold and spot of red into my brown paint. Thinking of painting was calming me, that along with someone stroking my back caused Pansy's voice to come into focus.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked me. She was the one stroking me it seemed, "you ran away so fast I didn't know what was up, then Granger and Potter followed you out." Ugh. It just had to be Potter? I could take Potter over Weasley I suppose.

"He was having an anxiety attack." Granger answered for me, "I'm not sure how common they are in the wizarding world, but they're very common in the muggle world." She explained, "if he was feeling overwhelmed by all of the abrupt changes that could be a reason why he had the attack now." I didn't notice her hand was on my neck until it moved, "his pulse is down now so I think he's okay, but I'd like to take you to the hospital wing. Is that alright?" I nodded dazedly ignoring how someone stronger than Pansy or Granger was pulling me upright. My body felt very much like lead and I worried briefly that I would actually be unable to walk, but then that same being draped my arm across his neck. Another male, shorter than the first did the same, wrapping his arm around my side in order to walk/drag me to the infirmary. I doubt I'd ever been this tired in my life, was this normal? They dropped me on a bed while Granger and Pansy were being all womanly and trying to take care of me. Turns out the two men carrying me here were Blaise and Potter. Go figure.

"Does he sleep in night pants?" Granger asked someone. It wasn't me. She was turned away from me. I was a sleepy, sleepy Draco.

"Nah, you can leave him in his boxers." She nodded and pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. I was too far gone to care that two thirds of the Golden Trio was standing by my bedside. Whatever, the do-gooders wouldn't hurt me anyways.

***********Hermione********

The letters were coming today. The rest of my life was being decided today. Perfect.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry mumbled, "Dumbledore wouldn't have signed off on anyone he didn't think you were compatible with."

"It's true, Hermione." Ginny offered, stepping out of the dressing room at Madame Malkins, "what do you think of this one?" She chose a strapless, turquoise gown with a deliciously scandalous cut up the leg.

"The prude in me wants to know what you're trying to advertise." I admitted, "but the rest of me loves the dress. I vote get it." She turned to Harry and her brother.

"If I were your date what would you think?" She asked innocently. Harry cleared his throat several times before answering.

"Hot damn."

"Put some damn clothes on."

"She said date, Ronald, not sister." I chuckled as they scowled at each other. When he didn't answer she shrugged and went to change out of it.

"I'm getting it," she announced. She then began digging through racks for me.

"I can't help but feel like our Headmaster was being a cryptic turd this morning. He's courageous at heart? What kind of mad answer is that? That's what...all of Gryffindor house? Not to mention any other being who participated in the war? My god. I could be paired with a centaur by that logic." Ron laughed at my use of the word 'turd'.

"Oh grow up." I took the dresses from Ginny and headed into the dressing room. Mum had owled me this morning making an absolute fuss over this new law. She'd had half a mind to follow this owl in order to find us. She also promised that she and dad would meet me and this new found fiancé of mine outside of Diagon Alley tonight.

We were given this morning to go shopping for fancy clothing, according to our dear old Headmaster we'd be meeting the parents at a five star restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"How's this one?" I exited the dressing room in a strapless,ash grey gown with a sweetheart neckline and corset top. The top layer of fabric was a silk that bore a slit on the right going up to my hip, but instead of exposing my skin there was a set of classy ruffles. Ginny was over the moon about the dress, claiming that she'd gladly whisk me away and marry me that instant.

"She's right, 'Mione. You look beautiful." Ron admitted, eyes wide, "but it's not very Gryffindor-y."

"I'm going to meet my one and only's parents, we aren't going to a House Quidditch Ball...there's a time and place for everything, Ronald."

"If you say so." He shrugged. His eyes were no longer on me, instead he was peering at a group of Slytherin girls, trying on green gowns. With a roll of my eyes I went to change out of it, content with this dress.

"Hey, Hermione...see if you can stop Parkinson from buying that dress. I'll be damned if I'm stuck wearing green all night." I could tell Ron's voice from Harry's through the door.

"I'll see what I can do." I muttered, draping the dress over my arm.

"Granger what are you doing?" I assumed I should be nice to her since she was marrying my best friend, therefore I swallowed my sarcastic remark.

"About to pay for this dress. And you?"

She huffed in exasperation and took the dress from me, "this old thing, honestly? How much is this even?" She peered at the tag and thrust it into the arms of an employee, "ugh. You have got to do better Granger."

"Says the woman wearing that thing. Price isn't everything." She looked scandalized at such a remark, placing her heavily jeweled hand over heart. I took my dress back from the employee with an apologetic smile.

"Well what do you suggest, know it all?" There was a viciousness in her eyes that she was trying desperately to hold back.

"I suggest sapphire." I told her honestly, "also ditch all of that jewelry. You don't want to look showy. Trust me." I was nearly out of earshot when she called after me.

"Try for silver accessories. It'll help. Trust me." She threw my words back at me with a laugh before heading to the blue section. Daphne and Astoria followed her loyally without a glance in my direction. Interesting.

*********okay so this chapter is short too, but at some point things it will all get longer. (Not sure when) for those of you reading this and PBTF I'm waiting until I hit 30 reviews to update. Which shouldn't take too long since I've got 28, but yeah...anyways. Review! I feel like that cat that gets the cream when you do.*******


	3. Chapter 3

I waited outside of the Gryffindor tower for hours waiting on her. When I finally saw her she was carrying a number of bags, laughing with the she weasel and Potter. Weasley was nowhere to be found.

"Granger, may I speak with you, privately?" She handed her bags to Potter and sent them both on their way.

"Shall we walk? They're probably eavesdropping." I nodded, letting her walk ahead of me. The entire time I was trying to get my nerve up.

"Granger..." My tongue was thick in my mouth, making it hard to speak, but I pushed through it. We were nearly outside now. The sun was going down, making it a little chilly. I held the door for her, holding dearly to the silence that wouldn't reveal me as a fool. Finally her patience was up and I was forced to look upon her as the sunsets soft glow shined off of her.

"It's cold Malfoy, what is it that-," I dropped to one knee and dug out the ring case. She was going to hate me, but for Merlin's sake I was trying to do right by her. It was the least I could do.

"Hermione," he name felt foreign on my tongue, "will you marry me?" Silence. Slowly my insides froze, but this was much worse than I imagined it to be. Her eyes seemed to die, the light within them dwindled and disappeared just like that of the now set sun. Tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

"I asked him to reconsider...for you." I told her softly. She didn't respond still. Instead she sat in front of me, shaking with barely suppressed sobs. I took her hand. Somehow this felt like my fault. This girl had done all she could for a world that hated her and now this. I had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't crying because it was me. She was crying because it was real. It was all too real and I could definitely understand so I didn't get angry or offended. I didn't judge her or push her either. I just held her hand and apologized for everything, telling her it was all okay when I couldn't think of what to apologize for next. Her letter was dropped beside her by a raggedy ministry owl, but she didn't touch it.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, "that must feel awful." She picked up the ring case and stood slowly, "will you try it again. I promise I'll do it right this time..." With the smallest of smiles I slipped it onto her left finger.

"You did fine." I told her gently, "come on. I'll take you back to your friends." She didn't argue with me, but much to my surprise she also didn't swat my hands away from the small of her back.

It seemed that the moment I delivered Granger back to her friends Pansy was barreling into my arms. Confused, I held onto the girl and tried to pull her over into an abandoned room, but in that time two things happened. One, she became hysterical as a result her knees gave out, making it that much harder to drag her. Two, Weasley came barreling down the hall looking guilty and frantic.

"Parkinson...oi, woman where are you?" She scrambled behind me, shaking like a leaf.

"Back off Weasley..." He looked torn between emotions.

"Look Malfoy-,"

"I don't want to hear it Weasley, get away from here! She clearly doesn't want to talk to you!"

"You don't understand!" He insisted desperately, "she doesn't understand. It was just one big misunderstanding." I grabbed him by his robes.

"Get. Away." I snarled, then I let him go and shoved him backwards. Pansy began to lead toward a staircase, staying behind me the entire time. He sighed pathetically before turning back toward his common room. We didn't talk until we were both barricaded in my room.

"What happened?"

"He pulled me aside when we got back from Hogsmeade to give me this ring," she showed me her wedding ring. There was a sad little diamond amidst a golden band. Clearly this was ministry provided, to see my friend reduced to this already sat terribly with me, "I took the ring and accepted his proposal graciously, but then he tried to kiss me." She shuddered at the very thought of him pressing his chapped lips to hers, "when I backed away from him his grip tightened on me and he kept going and I don't even think he realized he was...that I wasn't...Merlin I don't want to marry him. When he finally let go I ran away and he ran after me..." She was crying again and holding onto her was all I could do to keep her from becoming hysterical.

"Let's get dressed, I'll talk to him before dinner. Sound good?" She nodded and summoned her bags.

"I'm going to take a shower first. It's only right since I'm distressed." She sniffed, before heading off. With a roll of my eyes I began to undress. I showered earlier, there was no need to do so again.

I was just finishing combing my hair back when she exited the bathroom in a midnight blue gown. There was a single strap that traveled between her bosom and over her left shoulder with a perfect crinkled design that extended to the very front of her skirts. She had teased and curled her hair so that it looked mused and accentuated it all with a dramatic part.

"You look beautiful." I told her lightly, "make sure you don't wear too much makeup to night. I know you don't want to, but you need to make a good impression with his parents tonight. If we don't cooperate we risk making this harder than it already is. Understand?" She nodded, wide dark blue eyes filling with tears again, "no more crying. Am I understood? Now I'm going to go and talk to your crude fiancé. He'll be down to escort you." She took a calming breath and nodded at me.

"Okay. Thank you Draco, I love you." I took my jacket from the back of my desk chair.

"I love you too Pans."

**********Hermione********

I don't know how long I sat staring at my bare hand. Ginny sat just as quietly, reading her letter for the tenth time.

"Congratulations," her voice seemed empty as she read aloud, "you have been paired with Mr. Blaise Eric Zabini. Your wedding will be September twenty fifth..." Tears flowed freely over her cheeks as she continued, "if you have no bridesmaids in mind...we will provide them to ensure your wedding is the best it can be." A ministry ring sat on the comforter beside her. I looked at my untouched letter, wishing it would just disappear.

"Ladies?" Harry poked his head into his room, the same room we kicked him out of three hours ago. He stepped inside, "ladies we know you're sad about this, we're sad too. We all dreamed we would marry someone we loved one day." He looked longingly at Ginny before continuing, "but this is the hand we've been given. Come on now, you need to get dressed. You've got to put on your best faces. If we don't cooperate we risk making this harder than this already is." I wiped my tear stained face and marched right into Harry's arms, hugging him with all I was worth.

"You're right." I pulled away and sighed, "when I get out of this shower I don't want to see anymore tears. Alright?" I was met with a chorus of heartbroken yet somehow still enthusiastic cries of affirmation.

An hour later we'd managed to obtain the kind of womanly perfection only we could truly pull of. My defiant curls were pinned in a very class side swept chignon. Ginny applied a dramatic smoky eye and some very red lipstick in an attempt to make me stunning. The moment the tube of lipstick left my bottom lip I was out of the chair taking over for the zipper on Luna's dazzling champagne gown. Pavarti sat quickly in the chair, her pale red gown fluttering around her. She dropped into the other desk chair and I immediately set to priming her eye lids. The boys got dressed in a fifth year's room and made extra sure to stay out of our way. We'd only just finished each other's make up when Harry poked his head in, eyes squeezed shut.

"Hermione, Malfoy is here to pick you up." I pulled the expensive ring on before waving good bye to all the girls in the room.

"You look amazing 'Mione." Harry told me as he led me down the stairs, "we're all at the same restaurant so if you need me for anything don't hesitate to ask." I didn't have time to respond. Too soon was I faced with Malfoy, the same man I hated for seven years, the same man who watched me writhe on his floor, the same man who proposed to me hours ago in an attempt to make this real. I offered my hand to him like I'd seen in the titanic and to my great pleasure he kissed the offered hand with a little smirk.

"You look nice."

"Thank you, so do you." He nodded in my direction but looked to Harry now.

"I spoke to Weasley. I understand. I accept. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"Excellent. We're picking up her parents in Diagon Alley and we'll meet you all there." They exchanged a few more pleasantries before we left for the apparition point. It wasn't until we touched down just at the barrier of Diagon Alley did I truly spare him a passing glance. He leaned against the wall, haunted grey eyes trained on the wall opposite him. His hair caught the moonlight, making his pale skin look porcelain. By nature his clothes were neatly pressed and spotless. He wore a grey tie over his white button down. He'd only buttoned the two bottom buttons on his black suit jacket. The house elves had even shined his shoes until they gleamed imperially in the dim lighting.

"Hermione!" My mother and father both rushed over, pulling me deep into a bone crushing hug. It was mum who first pulled back, fussing about how she didn't want to ruin my make up or wrinkle my dress. No matter how tolerable Malfoy was or how many things he apologized for that evening, Malfoy was still Malfoy. He hated muggles and it showed on his face as he struggled to set his expression right.

"Mr and Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure." He shook both their hands, before subtly wiping that same hand on his slacks, "my parents will be waiting for us at the restaurant." Without any further hesitation he tapped the the bricks in the correct order without a second thought.

Mum was absolutely in love with my engagement ring. She jerked my arm around this way and that just so she could watch the oversized diamond catch the light. I nearly wish he'd given me a ministry supplied ring. That way I could continue to ignore the realness of the situation. Instead he'd chosen to buy an expensive ring with a platinum band and a solitaire diamond the size of a pinky fingernail. It was beautiful, but it made things too real.

"Well tell me how it happened, surely he didn't wait for the letter to let you know he was your intended..."

The question hadn't come from my mum. She was still busy inspecting my ring. I heard her mutter, 'how much does this kid make?' But I didn't answer that. The question came from Mrs. Weasley. She was dressed in a nice maroon wrap dress with a very modest neckline. She smiled warmly at me despite the fury she was holding.

"You look beautiful darling," she assured me. Then her eyes fell on the engagement ring glittering off on my left hand, "holy cricket child...that is magnificent." Seeing this only fanned her rage. She followed us to the open tables, Hogwarts had rented out the entire place so we were sit wherever was free.

"Do either of you know who Blaise Zabini is?" Mrs. Weasley asked after Ginny admitted to having no idea what her intended looked like. I began scanning the crowd for the handsome dark skinned boy I spoke with last night.

"He's my best mate." Malfoy admitted, "I don't think he's here yet, but if you sit with us I'm sure he'll make his way over." She looked a bit miffed about the idea of sitting with the Malfoys, but agreed. We chose an empty table by the window.

Malfoy pulled out my chair for me before seating himself. If only one thing was true about the blonde, he had immaculate manners. Ron and Pansy joined us moments later looking terribly awkward. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to run to Malfoy's side, but he fixed her with a look that demanded she stay seated. Next Zabini came sauntering in, tie untied, white shirt horribly ruffled. Immediately Malfoy stood.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" When I nodded he pushed away from the table completely and dragged Zabini to the other end of the restaurant.

"Draco keeps us all in line." Pansy was explaining. She seemed less awkward around Mrs. Weasley, but who wasn't. The elder woman oozed unconditional motherly love, "I'm sorry about Blaise's behavior. He's really sour about being paired up so young. There was a girl..." She began, but was cut off by both Blaise and Malfoy taking a seat at the table with us. Malfoy sat back beside me, but Zabini felt it appropriate to sit beside Malfoy.

"Good evening." It was clear the darker skinned individual thought this was ridiculous. He looked at the Weasleys as if they were scum beneath his oxfords. My parents were making every attempt to get to know Malfoy despite his infamous prejudices. Mother was explaining her love of soap operas when Malfoy's two sets of parents walked in. Narcissa had clearly taken Snape to a stylist because his hair had been washed and trimmed. He still wore his black robes, but they seemed far more fashionable than before. She stood before his seat shooting icy daggers at Snape when he sat. I heard Malfoy sigh and stood up excusing himself from the current conversation. He then walked toward his mother and pulled out her chair. She thanked him graciously, giving Snape a death look (that he naturally ignored). Malfoy was once again seated once his father entered. The woman on his arm didn't look a thing like our batty Divination teacher. Her wild frizzy hair now hung a bit past her shoulders in sleek, dirty blonde layers. He'd dressed her in a pale green that brought out her hazel eyes and even gone so far as to ditch her glasses. With everyone here the waiter approached us.

"We'll have two of your oldest bottles of Montrachet." Lucius spoke with an arrogant grace known to breed within the ridiculously wealthy, "for an appetizer give us strawberries and cream. That should go nicely with the wine." It seemed as if Lucius' presence sucked away any hope of a conversation. That was until my dad felt the need to introduce himself.

"Jean Granger," he said by way of explanation, offering his hand across the table. The blonde was weighing his options, but finally he returned the offer.

"Lucius Malfoy, this is Sybill Trelawney...my fiancée."

"Pleasure to meet you this is my wife, Genie Granger. You must be Draco's mother." My father had now turned his attentions to the only other pale blonde at the table, "it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Narcissa originally looked to Snape, but when he did and said nothing she extended her own hand to my father.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Narcissa Black, this abysmally mannered man is my fiancé, Severus Snape." The exchanged pleasantries for a bit and I sunk into an easy conversation with Ginny while Malfoy spoke to Zabini. It was then that we noticed that Zabini sat alone.

"Zabini, if you don't mind my asking, where are your parents?" Ginny asked. He cut his eyes at her something akin to hatred in his eyes.

"They weren't interested in spending the night with blood traitors, mudbloods, and muggles." He hissed viciously. Ron was up in a second, pointing his wand at the offending male.

"Say it again, I dare you." He snarled, Malfoy took his menu and smacked his friend behind the head with it.

"Behave." He hissed, "you're acting like a spoiled child." Zabini crossed his arms over his chest and fumed silently. Mr. Weasley worked Ron back into his seat with a few stern words and a lot more elbow grease. Ginny had gone terribly silent, her pale hands were clenched into fists.

"Ginny don't pay him any mind. Even his best friend says he acting childish, give him some time." I rubbed her back.

"Who are you to say a word against me, mud blood?" Blaise snapped, "if I were you I'd or more attention to your precious muggles. Never know when a wizard's wand may slip." As he popped the p on slip I pulled my wand from beside my dinner plate.

"How right you are, Zabini."

He snorted, "as if I'm afraid of you or you silly little muggle magic. Let's be honest with ourselves. I'm not going to grow out of it, because I don't want this. I don't want to be married. I don't want to adopt her dirt poor family. I don't want to know her weird obsessions. I don't want you over my manor. I don't want her having my children. I don't want any of it, yet I don't have a choice! I'm stuck with this blood traitor witch and her entire deranged family and I don't want it!" So that's what people meant by 'emotional'. I didn't lower my wand especially now that he was standing.

"And you think we want this?"

"Oh please, you're marrying the heir of the largest fortune in wizarding Britain." He spat.

"I could care less!" I snapped, waving my wand haphazardly, "do you think Ms. Black wants to marry Professor Snape? Do you think Pansy wants to marry Ron? Do you think -for one hot second- that Ginny wants to marry you? You're vile and childish, but she's stuck in this with you, so why not act like the aristocrat you are and being classy about it!"

"Darling, calm down." I heard my mum say softly, but I wasn't listening. This needed to be said.

"Well? Out with it? It doesn't do for the esteemed son of the Zabinis to be rendered speechless by a mudblood does it?" He scowled at me before storming out of the restaurant, a stream of vibrant curses leaving his lips as he did so. I sat my wand back down and flopped into my chair. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were both looking murderous and I was overwhelmed with the need to apologize.

"Don't you dare." Ginny said savagely, "I love you for standing up for me, I just can't believe anyone could be so self centered that they believe they're the only one thrust into an undesirable situation." I pat her arm and shrugged.

"Some people are just idiots."

*******hermione's point of view is so much LONGER than Draco's ...oops! Anyways another chapter will be up soon enough. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, please review! Also I'm awaiting one more measly review for PBTF so...get on that. Thank you! Buh bye!*******


	4. Chapter 4

*************Draco***********

Classes resumed on Monday. Snape had us brewing a de-aging potion today. We were to brew the potion with four people in a group. Apparently an apartment building had been erected right outside of Hagrid's hut. We would live there, two couples to an apartment until we left Hogwarts in the summer. It also just so happened that Granger and I were awarded the most dysfunctional couple as our bunk mates. She was chatting happily with the she weasel as Blaise pouted next to me.

The four of us would take turns raising each other from toddlers to childhood. Each couple would receive two weeks as children before they were transformed back into adults.

"Alright who is going to take the potion first?" Snape asked us. He was looking particularly grumpy today.

"We're going to flip a coin, sir." Granger answered meekly, digging around for a sickle, "whoever wins doesn't have to go first."

"Says who?" Zabini muttered.

"Says the only one with a plan," Snape interjected, "hurry now, Ms. Granger, I haven't got all day." Then he muttered to himself, "contrary to popular belief." She came across a sickle and turned to the she weasel.

"Heads or tails?"

"Tails." She nodded and flipped it with her thumb. Much to my distress the sickle landed on its head meaning bottoms up to Granger and I. We both ladled out the proper amount before staring at it skeptically.

"Any day now. I have other students to fail." I took one for the team and knocked the potion back, Granger's potion wasn't far behind my own. For a moment nothing happened, but then the table I was sitting at seemed to be growing and my body felt all fuzzy.

For a moment I hadn't a clue where I was, but a quick survey of the room assured me I didn't like it one bit. It was cold and dark.

"Mummy!" A pretty haired woman stepped into my line of sight.

"He's really a kid." She whispered to someone. I couldn't see whoever it was, because they were on the other side of the table. Frustrated at being ignored I called again.

"Mummy! Mummy!" I put my arms up demanding that she pick me up, when she didn't I began to cry.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Shi! Shi! Shi!" I ceased my crying long enough to see a girl with big poofy hair clapping happily, "Shi! Shi! Shi!"

"Watch what you say!" Mummy said meanly. Daddy appeared from behind the big table and picked me up, but I didn't want daddy. I began to squirm and cry, miffed at being denied the simple comfort of my mother.

"Mummy! Mummy! No daddy!" I screamed. He made a nasty face at me before dropping me in mummy's arms.

"Fine, I'll get the mudblood."

"Mud-yud! Mud-yud!"

"Hermione, darling please stop repeated those foul words." Mummy asked gently, but the girl wouldn't stop.

"Mud-yud! Mud-yud!"

"Memi! Mummy no!"

Mummy sighed heavily, "may we be excused professor." The man she was talking to was bigger that the mummy. He had a big big nose and slimy hair. He nodded, still looking at me with his night time eyes. I hid in mummy's robes.

Suddenly the urge to walk was over powering. I squirmed in her arms trying to wriggle free. Memi was laying in daddy's arms touching his face and pulling his nose. Mummy held on tight, warning me that if I didn't stay still she'd pop me.

Forever fearless I continued to wriggle until I slipped from her grasp. I hit the stairs and rolled all the way down to the bottom. Ouch. It was hard to sit up and my arm really hurt. So I did what anyone else would do on this situation. I cried. Mummy came running down the stairs, daddy following her closely.

"Are you okay, Draco?" I didn't answer her in favor of crying, granted I was trying, but my arm hurt so much and I couldn't really get anything out. Memi sat next to me rubbing the not hurt arm.

"Kissy mummy! Kissy Dake boo boo!"

"Draco, move your hand." Daddy ordered, but it hurt so I didn't. He huffed and pried my fingers from the arm.

"Don't be so rough!" Mummy scolded when I screamed. He ignored her and continued to work my fingers loose.

"Great, he broke his arm. I'll take him to Madame Pomfrey, you take Granger home." I didn't know who Madame Pomfrey was, but she sounded scary. I snuggled my face into daddy's robes, still wailing, hoping the pain in my arm would go away.

"Please stop crying, Draco. You're giving daddy a migraine."

"Hurt, daddy!" I insisted. I had every right to cry, the pain in my arm was overwhelming. It was worse that all of my spankings and bursted lips all together. He sighed heavily, picking up speed. The moment we walked into a big white room my cries reached all knew heights. I wanted my mummy, she would hold me until the bad feelings go away. Daddy wasn't trying to make it better. He sat me down on the bed and just left! Scared, hurt, and more than a little angry, I climbed off of the bed in search of mummy. How dare he leave me there! I was only walking for a little while before I realized I was lost.

"Mummy!" I cried, desperately, "mummy! Mummy!" Suddenly I was being lifted up and at that moment I didn't care by who, "I want my mummy! I lose mummy! Daddy go 'way."

"Malfoy?" I stopped crying for a little bit.

"Hel'e." I whimpered. This man had the same hair as mummy, "mummy! Mummy!" I was bouncing in his grasp.

"Oh Draco, what happened to your arm?" Another lady asked. She looked properly worried about me, but I insisted they go and get my mummy.

"Mummy!" She took me from him. Beside her were some kids my size. One had on glasses and the other one was spinning in a circle. Weirdo.

"Who is your mummy?" She asked gently. I grabbed a fistful of the man's hair.

"Mummy 'air!"

"How about this? We'll get your arm fixed up and then we'll take you to your mummy. That's got to hurt." Tears filled my eyes again as I nodded.

"Mummy next! Po'mis?" She ruffled my hair fondly.

"Yes, I Promise."

**********Hermione***********

My body HURT! Mummy said it was because I was growing so fast, but it still hurt. Mummy said I was growing half a year every day and my body didn't know why.

My hair was longer than yesterday. It was proof that my aches were not in vain. Mummy said she wanted to talk today and daddy hadn't seemed happy about it. Mummies and daddies were supposed to love each other, but daddy was always so mean to mummy and me. I didn't really like daddy. Draco wasn't so bad. He could be mean sometimes, but we played dolls and soldiers together so that made it better. Mummy came in to wake us from our naps, but I'd never actually fallen asleep. Still she had the joy of waking Draco and by joy I meant not joyful at all, because he was a violent sleeper.

"Hermione, little one, wake up."

"I up, mummy." I mumbled. She reached over me to wake the sleeping blonde. He squirmed, whimpering in irritation. He was a big cry baby. Yesterday I pushed him off of the couch and he started crying! We both agreed to play the pushing game so I didn't know why he decided to cry. He just did. Stupid boy. Mummy plucked him from the covers, choosing to wake him up gently. I stood on the big bed and pressed my nose to Draco's cheek.

"Daco! Wake up!" I shouted. He bolted upright, clutching mummy's shirt and wailing. What a baby.

Daddy came stomping in, a look of permanent disgust on his face.

"What did you do that for muddy?"

"He wouldn't wake up, daddy. I was helping!" I huffed, I refused to be reprimanded for trying to help. Mummy pulled me into her arms as well.

"Stop calling her that, you prick!" Mummy yelled, she looked angry. Her face was all red.

"Or else?"

"Why does it have to be an or else? Why can't you stop being a jerk?" She screamed.

"Because I don't want this!" His voice was like thunder and caused me to shove my face into mummy's neck in an effort to hide.

"I don't want this either, but right now Hermione is just a little girl and I'm tired of you being such an insufferable bitch!" Her voice was so high it hurt my ears. Then he spanked her right I the face. She got really quiet and when I looked up I wished I hadn't. She looked scary and her eyes looked like electricity.

"I hate you!" She didn't wait for a response. She just stormed out of the flat before he could stop her. By the time she reached another flat she was crying. Ron opened the doors and while I would love to hug my uncle Ron I knew mummy needed him more so I took Draco's hand and led him away.

"Why mummy sad?" He asked auntie when we found her. She brushed her hair from her face before crouching before us both.

"I have no clue, do you want to play with Luna and Harry?"

With mummy momentarily forgot we nodded eagerly and went running to Harry and Luna's room. The moment we entered Luna shoved the door closed.

"Baking news!" She hissed, "mummy's mummy and daddy are baking up!" She threw her hands in the air making the exploding symbol.

"Mummy say it 'cause ta mini-twee is punis-ing the poo-buds." Harry whispered.

"But only the bad poo-buds!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"But mummy says the law is so everyone makes lots and lots of babies." I insisted, "because the wibards don't makes a bunch of babies."

"Mummy says it punis-ment. She was weally sad." Harry admitted softly.

"Punis-ment for what!" I insisted, stressing the t. When they shrugged I plopped onto the floor.

"Can we play dolls?" With a shrug Luna passed out four rag dolls and sat down beside me.

*********so now we're getting closer to the meat and potatoes of why these families are being torn apart, but of course it can't really be discussed by a bunch of four year olds. Well...review! Thanks!********


	5. Chapter 5

According to mummy she and daddy were 'separated'. Separated by what I was very unsure, but okay. Mummy said I was six which I didn't understand, before my years had gone so slowly, but now they went so fast. I missed my daddy, but I didn't tell mummy that. I didn't want to make her sad. Luna, Harry, Memi, and me all slept together and it was supposed to be nap time, but we couldn't have nap time because the adults were talking and they never told us anything!

"That's so unfair, the ministry shouldn't have the power to break up the marriages of people that have been proven innocent." Uncle Ron said fiercely.

"That can't be entirely true." Mummy insisted, "the hat is in Dumbledore's office under Dumbledore's instruction. Our headmaster would not consent to tearing families apart."

For a long time no one said anything and we feared that the grown ups knew we were awake now, but it turned out that everyone was just thinking.

"Don't think like that Pansy," uncle Ron snapped, "the man is tired not senile. He didn't bewitch the sorting hat, why would he? He's got no real reason to care who marries who. He proved that when he signed off of the Malfoy/Granger marriage."

"Yes, but what if he did? The sorting hat takes orders from no one, but the Headmaster." Auntie insisted, "he's got to have some involvement in it."

"I'm with Ron on this Pansy," mummy sighed, "it just doesn't make sense that he would do something like this."

Auntie groaned, "no surprise there. I'm going to check on the kids." Each one of us laid down in an attempt to look asleep and without a second to spare. She opened the door just as Memi situated herself across my back.

"Am I to believe that you've fallen asleep with your glasses on Harry." Stupid. She dug her finger into my ribs and I burst into a fit of giggles, "spying were you? What naughty little children." She righted Memi and pulled the blanket over our shoulders.

"Sleep or you'll be grumpy in thirty minutes."

Mummy was yelling again. Daddy came over to see me, but when mummy asked him to take Memi too he called her a dumb 'bitch'. I didn't really know what a bitch was, but it sounded foul. So now mummy and daddy were locked in a screaming match again and I was getting really tired of it.

"Daddy, leave mummy alone! You're being mean!" According to mummy Memi and me were seven now. He looked down at me, going so far as to angle his head awkwardly. The action made me feel little, but I wasn't little mummy promised me that I was a big boy and I was already at daddy's waist, "I like Memi. Why don't you?"

"I like Memi too." Memi giggled bouncing into the room. She held onto my neck and kissed me on the cheek. Harry was giggling about cooties, but I didn't care. This was my Memi.

"She's a mudblood, Draco. When you're older you'll understand."

"I don't care, daddy. She's my Memi! I want you to be nice to her." Daddy looked as if he'd been spanked and his dark skin started turning really really red, but he didn't spank me like I feared. He just backed away and scowled at mummy.

"This is your fault." He muttered, then he turned on his heels and we didn't see daddy anymore.

*********Hermione*******

Mum handed Draco and I both a glass full of something dark brown and wicked gross. She was busy pulling my hair back into a ponytail before she began smoothing Draco's hair. He always got fussy when she messed it up, but she still insisted on ruining his perfectly styled do. Today was our tenth birthday and if we were being honest, none of this made any sense. This morning mum woke us up with a potion we needed to drink. I didn't know what was in it and I didn't know what it did, but I wasn't about to disobey her. Draco on the other hand nearly refused to drink the 'questionable substance' until she threatened him with two firm smacks on the bottom.

"Alright now, bottoms up you two." We did as instructed still terribly confused. My body started tingling as the potion took effect. I watched Draco transform. His wife eyes seemed to narrow some and his soft childish features sharpened. His legs were growing faster than my own, but my hair was growing faster than his.

When I returned my eyes to the ginger in front of me I no longer saw her as my mother.

"Zabini is such an arse!" I snapped. She laughed at this.

"Watch your language." She teased, "there's no need to call daddy an arse." I rolled my eyes at her grandly. That man had literally left us to be raised by our 'mother' without a second thought. I had half a mind to give him a piece of my mind, but decided against it.

We were all making breakfast together when Zabini entered the little apartment. He didn't say a word to me or Ginny, instead he smirked at Draco.

"Come on up to see me would you? I've got something to tell you." Ginny scowled openly, but didn't acknowledge him otherwise. He wasn't worth that.

"I'll see the two of you later, bye Memi," he kissed my hand and blushed furiously when he realized that he used the childish nickname he'd created when too young to pronounce Hermione, "bye Ginny." She waved a little clearly angry that he was leaving her for Zabini just that quick. After all she did raise us for two weeks alone. It wasn't until we were seven did Ginny force Zabini out of the apartment by returning and refusing to leave. She stabbed the block of cheese she'd been cutting.

"Ginny..." She broke away from my touch and raced upstairs. She was clearing out the drawers in my room. When she reemerged she had male clothes filling her arms and floating behind her.

"You keep him Draco! Fuck it!" She dropped my fiancés things in her room and soon returned with her belongings. There were angry tears storming down her features all the while Blaise smirked triumphantly.

I didn't register walking toward him or even attacking him. An indeterminate amount of time later Zabini was being yanked off of me, covered in scratches and holding his smarting cheek.

"You loathsome little cockroach! You're getting married in five days and all you've managed is finding a wife who hates you!" He made a point of ignoring me, motioning lazily toward the door.

"You may go if you're quite done." With no end in sight I rolled my eyes and slammed his door after me.

"Where are you going?" Ginny sniffled, "breakfast is almost ready."

"Sometimes it's useful having a big brother." I giggled before running off to find Ron. He was in his room with Pansy, sleeping his life away. It was Harry who'd opened the door for me.

"How are you big if your parents are sleeping?"

"Pansy ladled out the potion last night and told us to drink it when we woke up." He said with a shrug, "what are you banging around so early for?"

Instantly my anger was reignited, "that git made Ginny cry. She was so angry she moved all of her stuff to my room and seems to have given up. I was wondering if Ron would come knock some sense into Zabini."

"Ron would be delighted." The ginger said from the hall, muttering to himself. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking when I caught the tail end; 'bout damn time.

********Sorry that Blaise is such an asshole. He's spoiled and this is throwing a wrench in his plans. I hope you enjoyed Draco and Hermione as kids. Side note...this campus patrol guy is tall and super skinny/dorky looking and he just strolling. Caffeinated me find this hilarious.*********


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione came to me holding her letter yesterday, a frantic gleam in her eye.

"Our wedding is in six days." Those six words were the very reason I was running around like a madman. Mother had been pleased to help us in exchange for an escape from Snape. If I wasn't mistaken she, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger were shopping for dresses right this second.

Right now I was searching for she-weasel. Her mother was supposed to be putting together a few bouquets to mark the rows. The problem was...she weasel was nowhere to be found. That's when I heard her shouting.

"...it is tradition that the wife's family pays for the wedding. Don't expect a dime from me."

"You are such a spawn of satan, but fine. If that's what you want then I'm wearing muggle clothes."

"Like hell you are!"

"Then fork over the money and we'll be golden." She sniffed arrogantly, "otherwise your bride will be in muggle jeans and your separated parents will deal with folded chairs." He muttered something terrible before -by the sounds of it- handing over his Gringotts key.

She came rushing around the corner and nearly took me with her she was moving so quickly.

"The flower arrangements have been sent to the manor." She called over her shoulder.

"Wait a moment!" I huffed chasing after her, "she wants to know if you'll be her -"

"Maid of honor? Sure. I'll be hers if she'll be mine." She had yet to stop moving.

"We need your measurements hold your arms out." She did so, but under no circumstances did she stop moving. The tape zipped and popped as it measured her before recording the numbers permanently. Once I had what I needed from her I stopped chasing her and took a turn toward mother's quarters. She had a floo connected in there. I didn't even noticed the ginger standing in front of me until I'd collided with him and my papers scattered.

"There you are! Pansy's been looking all over for you!" He magicked my papers into a stack before leading me back to the apartments. We passed several immaculate halls before stopping at the sixth and rushing down to their apartment.

"Get out Ronald!" She shrieked. He ducked out of the room and back into the hall just in time to dodge a pointed shoe. Our eyes met and I realized this may very well be my last day.

"Is this gonna take long?" I hissed to the ginger beside me.

"Drake!" He looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh Merlin, fine. Take these papers to the manor. Use the floo in the headmaster's office. I'll handle Pansy. If the house elves try to stop you tell them 'pudding first'." He nodded before rushing off in the opposite direction. Pansy yanked me into the room. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching her daughter unravel with mild interest.

"Do I look fat?" Pansy was tall and slight, making it impossible for any sane person to come to the conclusion of 'fat'. She stood in her brassiere and knickers looking at me desperately.

"No you do not look fat." It took effort to keep the irritation out of my voice, "where's your dress?"

"You're going to be a groomsman aren't you? Ronald's asked you hasn't he?" Honestly the bloke hardly had time to ask I'd been a child first and insanely busy right afterwards.

"I'll be a groomsman. Please calm down, it wouldn't do for you to faint." I waved my wand and the measuring tape took my length on every side before recording it on a small slip of paper.

"There you are. Would you like to be Hermione's bridesmaid?" She nodded, finally calming down. We didn't have house elves here. We were to do everything ourselves so I put on tea.

"Was there anything else you needed? I'm very busy today. Hermione has got a lot of demands that need to be met."

"Hermione..." The former Mrs. Parkinson mused aloud, "that's the Granger girl, correct? The muggleborn witch to Harry Potter's right?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Interesting. I imagine your children will be beautiful." I accepted her praise graciously before levitating the tea to the coffee table.

"I've got to go, alright? So don't freak out too much and I will be back. Your wedding is tomorrow isn't it?" She nodded frantically, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll let Hermione know and pick up a dress for her to wear. Bye Pans!" I was basically running from her, but I simply didn't have the time to care. Instead of running to mother's rooms on the other side of the apartments I was moving out of the building and toward Hagrid's hut when I was stopped once again.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Great, Blaise.

"No offense Blaise, but I am really busy."

"With what?" He scoffed.

"Ummm...wedding plans, speaking of which are you going to be my best man?" He was trailing behind me with all the cool in the world while my hair was doing wild and unorthodox things.

"Sure." That word seemed to pass his lips at a painstakingly slow pace. My wand moved of its own accord, "care to be mine? I'll need someone to talk to."

"Blaise, you're being an arsehole, but yes I will be."

"How am I being an arse, Draco? She's a blood traitor."

"Yes, but she's been nothing but nice to you Blaise. You didn't help her with the children's assignment, you forced her out of her own room, you didn't bring your parents to meet her, and you snubbed her family. That's how you're being an arse." I began banging on the half giant's door.

"I don't want to marry her!"

"And I don't want to marry Hermione, but I'm stuck with her and I'm going to do my best to make her happy." Hagrid opened up and had been spending these past few seconds looking at me weird, "may I use your floo?" He opened the door wider and Blaise followed me in, "I'm not telling you how to live your life or how to treat your fiancé, but she doesn't deserve to suffer the way your mum did." I grabbed a handful of floo powder and was on my way before he could reply.

I landed outside of a dress store, mum promised to send her design for the bridesmaid dresses over I just hoped she had time to do so. Hermione was going to hate it if we had to wait another day. Mum was going on her honeymoon tomorrow night and getting married that morning so we were stretched on time.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome. What can I help you with?"

"I don't like the sound of that, did mother send over the designs?" The clerk began riffling through her files.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...no I don't think she did. I'm sorry."

"Can you check under Granger?" She did as I asked, once more riffling through her files. I swear I could have gone much faster than that.

"No, I'm sorry, but there are plenty of dresses on the racks. If you're pressed for time you could always choose one of those."

"I don't have time for nonsensical suggestions. I'll be back with the design."

"Our seamstress is out sick for the week, but when she comes back she'll get right on it."

"A week? Honestly. This is the worst luck, alright well thank you." I apparated all over Western Europe looking for a witch who could make these dresses. When I finally found a woman she was in Bulgaria.

"You can have them ready by tomorrow correct?"

"For a price. Do you have the design and the measurements." Bloody hell, I'd forgotten the design.

"Money's no object. I'll be right back. I left the design in England." Before she could protest I was gone.

Father was having Trelawney fitted when I entered.

"Father do you know where mother is?"

"Why would I?"

"Father, please. I've been all over Europe looking for a seamstress." He looked away from his intended for a moment and sneered.

"All of this for a mudblood?"

"Father, she saved my life and kept you out of azkaban. I owe it to her to make her happy. There's no reason she should be ever be unhappy." His usual sneer was replaced with worry.

"You've stopped with your potions haven't you? Draco, you know what the healer said. Have you been doing it again? Have you been cutting yourself again?"

"Father please, I don't have time-,"

"To take care of yourself? I'm sorry to say you'll simply have to make time. Now answer me." What a stubborn man.

"No, father. I haven't had time to breathe let alone slice myself up."

"This is exactly the kind of thing your healer warned you against!" He boomed.

"What do you care anyways?" I challenged, "worry about your fiancé and your new little babies." Shit. I apparated away before I could memorize the look of betrayed shock that flashed upon his features. Way to sound like a child. I found myself back at the forbidden forest tired, hungry, and frustrated beyond all belief. If Snape didn't know where they were I'd be forced to murder something. I found the potions professor in the dungeons cool as a cucumber, brewing pepperup potion.

"Professor do you know where my mother is?" He took one look at me and called a house elf.

"Do bring Mr. Malfoy something quick to eat and a shot of whiskey." The little elf was gone before I could cancel that.

"Well?"

"If I tell you, then you'll be gone before the house elf returns. Your mother told me to watch you."

I groaned audibly, "if that seamstress is gone by the time I get back to Bulgaria I'm washing your hair." At least the house elf was quick about it, returning with a hot pocket and a shot of whiskey.

"Your mother is in France at Madam Louvre's." Perfect, I scarfed down the steaming confection, downed the whiskey shot and was on my way to the headmaster's office in seconds. When I reached the office no one was there, but I didn't really care. This way I could use the floo without having to deal with old people riddles.

"Draco, darling what happened to you?" Mother's concerned voice was the first to reach my ears, "Hermione stay in the dressing room. It seems that your fiancé fancied a visit."

"You didn't send the design."

She went to her envelope and pulled it out, "there you are. Are you alright? Have you picked up the wedding rings, went for your fitting, approved the guest list, and found a caterer? What about a venue?"

"I'm doing the guest list and the caterer." Hermione called from the fitting room, "now can you please leave Draco?"

No need to tell me twice. I would deliver this design, pick a wedding ring, and then go try on this dumb robe. Then I would head home and take the longest bubble bath in history before falling face first into bed.

*******Hermione********

Ginny and I were in our room practicing for the single most important dance of our lives. Unfortunately I was an abysmal dancer. We spent most of our time laughing. I'd need a real teacher whereas Ginny was using me to help her plan out the steps.

"Pitiful." Our laughter died on our lips as Zabini stood in the door frame, arm crossed over his chest.

"What would you know?" I scoffed, "Ginny is a wonderful dancer."

"I was talking about you, really."

I glared. He stepped forward and took my hand, letting his hand rest on the small of my back. Ed Sheeran was still playing lightly in the background as he led me slowly around the room.

"Take two steps back...now, twirl...come in close...like this." He pulled me into his chest, "look into his eyes, then back away again...now pirouette."

"I'm not a dancer." I huffed. Ginny took my place copying the moves he just spoke to me, before pulling off an effortless spin. Her hair fanned around her before she stepped back into his arms. He lifted her by her waist and performed a split in mid air. Each of these moves always made their way back to the same graceful three step dance.

She stepped away from him immediately, "thank you for dancing with me. Now I'll need to choreograph something for Hermione and Draco, so if you don't mind-,"

"I'll do it. Let them have that dance. I want to choreograph something for you and I...to..." The word apologize was alive on his tongue, but he swallowed it, "to make us look good." She nodded stiffly.

"That's fine. I'll practice it with her then, thank you." He'd moved to the door and she'd slammed it before he could ruin it.

Narcissa was in hysterics. She was enraged that Lucius hadn't shown his face at her wedding and possibly even angrier at the fact that Snape was her intended. Mrs. Parkinson made the tragic choice to suggest that she 'calm down'. And now she was down a bridesmaid.

"Narcissa, please. We need to do your make up, if I promise to find you another bridesmaid will you stop crying?" She nodded, wiping her tears.

"I suppose I will, there's no need to cry over that no good louse anyways." She sniffled indignantly. I left her the second Ginny had her make up out. Mrs. Weasley was in her famous maroon wrap dress, talking happily with a few of the guests.

"Mrs. Weasley, we need you." I admitted, "Narcissa fired Mrs. Parkinson for telling her to calm down. Could you fill in? She left the dress behind and it's about your size." It was much easier to get Mrs. Weasley to agree than I expected, but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I had just been sent on another mission when I was detained by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"I need to speak with you."

"Narcissa is being hysterical and if I don't make sure Professor Snape didn't botch up getting the white gold ring she demanded she's going to bite my head off. So with all due respect...not now."

He chuckled, "Fair enough. I'll find you again after the reception has kicked off." With a brief nod I was off.

It took forever to find Snape, he'd disappeared without a trace which left me to search all over the cathedral. Finally I found him ducked off. Draco was apparently looking for him as well.

"Professor, Narcissa sent me to inspect the rings." His cobalt eyes widened just a fraction.

"That mad woman is going to murder me. I forgot the rings."

"This is why you were single for so long." I snapped, "give me your coin purse. I'm going to go buy these rings for my own sake." He handed it over grouchily.

"Nothing too expensive." He warned.

"She wants white gold."

"Tough. I'm not Lucius. I can't afford white gold." He sneered, "get her white copper or something and call it a day." I shook my head and took the nearly empty purse with me as I apparated into the nearest jeweler.

"The groom forgot the rings." I sighed as the clerk appeared around the corner, "what's the cheapest white gold you have?" If we were being honest I was far more afraid of a mad woman with a wand than I was of a grouchy professor. Sorry, not sorry. I prayed to Merlin that Narcissa liked diamonds and bought the cheapest set of white gold wedding bands. His nearly empty purse was now holding a few sickles and I grimaced. Oh well, it's his own fault.

When I returned he was nowhere to be found, so I left both items on the dresser in the grooms room and returned to Narcissa. She was -once again- pitching a fit.

"White copper? Has there ever been such a ridiculous and horrid thing?!"

"Draco, why did you tell her?" I shouted. He shrugged, clearly amused.

"She deserved to know."

"Yes, but now she's all worked up again. Get out Draco, you're making things hard."

He pouted at me, "how can you kick me out of my mother's dressing room?"

"Easily, go. I'll come get you when it's time for you to escort her." He pouted again, before sauntering out of the room. Finally...FINALLY the mad witch was calm. We finished her make up and made sure she was stunning. Now that the original Bridezilla symptoms had worn away she just looked sad.

"Lucius is here." I told her gently, "I'd say he doesn't look happy, but I can't read his face to save my life." Her eyes brightened at the mention of her ex husband, but she didn't speak, "cheer up. You look beautiful and I'm sure Snape looks...very handsome."

"I hope that hook of a nose tore through his robes." She muttered. The clock struck nine and it was officially time. Draco stood outside waiting on us. He already had the bridesmaids lined up. Each one was dressed in a sea green dress with three quarter length sleeves, dangerously modest necklines, and questionable ruffles along the bottom of their skirts. Her maid of honor was none other than her estranged sister, Andromeda Tonks. Narcissa took her son's extended arm and they struck up the music. With every step her expression grew colder making her look like an ice queen. A diamond necklace rested on her collarbone, jostling slightly with each elegant step. Her train was only about a foot of silk. From there her dress clung lightly to her body, leaving a lot of her up to the imagination. Upon reaching her torso lace began covering the silk. The lace reached up to her shoulders while the silk separated to cover each breast individually. Her sleeves were made entirely of lace and reached to her wrists. Her earrings were borrowed from Pansy, her eyeliner was dark blue -making her slate grey eyes pop, her necklace was old, and her hair clip was new.

I slipped into my seat as the first of the bridesmaids began their walk. Andromeda and Lucius walked together as they were the honored friends. Lucius looked bored, his grey eyes were lidded and his mouth was set into a thin line. Andromeda didn't exactly look happy either, but did as she was asked regardless. Once the reached the altar they lifted their arms above their heads, clasping hands when the people opposite of them. Each one of them copied this action, making for a very charming human altar. The Narcissa came. She was a vision honestly. Her platinum hair was pulled back into a chignon pinned back by her new hair clip. Her make up was minimal. Her skin was naturally smooth like porcelain. As she and Draco walked through the arc the now useless men and maidens bowed to her as if she were their Goddess. When she passed Lucius I saw his lips move; you look beautiful. Those three words made a face light up, a shy and barely suppressed smile lit her features. The ice all melted and the room seemed to warm up.

It was clear they loved each other so why separate them? It made no sense. Once she faced Snape that smile faltered and she looked terribly sad. Draco handed his mother over to Snape, kissing her hand. He murmured something to her, something that made that little smile return. The ceremony began once Draco disappeared as silently as possible and reappeared beside me.

"Do you...Severus Tobias Snape, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part? Upon your life and your magic." He took a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut before forcing them back open. His cool voice shocked the silence in the room.

"I do." Draco squeezed my hand as the ministry official began to repeat himself.

"And do you, Narcissa Malfoy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part? Upon your life and your magic?" I wanted to scream at her not to do it, to drag Lucius to the altar and demand the ministry kiss my arse, but I couldn't. I didn't have that kind of power.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." A golden ring encircled them both, "you may now kiss the bride." He took a small step toward her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away. The ring exploded into little golden fireworks and the audience applauded politely.

"That was painful." Draco sighed. He grabbed my arm, "we can't spend long at the reception. Pansy is probably having a breakdown right now." I nodded in agreement and allowed him to side long apparate us to the reception. Ten minutes in, the strings began to play. His mother took Severus' hand and began to dance slowly with him.

 ** _My last request is_**

 ** _Say you'll remember me_**

 ** _Standing in a nice dress_**

 ** _Staring at the sunset_**

Their dance was gentle. He handled her with care, not wanting to break her anymore than this law already had.

 ** _Someday when you leave me_**

 ** _I bet these memories_**

 ** _Will follow you around_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Say you'll remember me_**

 ** _Standing in a nice dress_**

 ** _Staring at the sunset_**

She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his upon the top of her head.

 ** _Red lips and rosy cheeks_**

 ** _Say you'll see me again_**

 ** _Even if it's just in your_**

 ** _Wildest dreams_**

Lucius leaned on the wall in the very back, eyes closed as he swayed slightly to the song. When he opened them I could clearly see the tears in his eyes that he was too stubborn to let fall.

 ** _Say you'll remember me_**

 ** _Standing in a nice dress_**

At the climax of the song Snape spun her, giving their dance a bit more life even if it was only short lived.

 ** _In your wildest dreams_**

 ** _In your wildest dreams_**

 ** _In your wildest dreams_**

 ** _Ah ah ah._**

The strings died down and both partners pulled away, bowed, and exited the dance floor. Lucius sighed heavily before disappearing, his need to speak with me forgotten.

*******im sorry, that was sad. I'm sorry. The song is Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. Please review. Sorry this chapter is so long. And so sad.*******


	7. Chapter 7

Watching your mother get married with helpless tears in her eyes is one of the three hardest thing a man will ever have to do. Watching your father be reduced to tears after losing the love of his life is the second. Hermione was glad to be away from there. I could tell. She apparated us to the Burrow and immediately disappeared to go help Pansy. This left me to go check on Ronald. He was in his room according to the twins, but when I asked where that was they insisted that they didn't speak ferret and ran away. Great. Mrs. Weasley bustled by carrying a tie so I followed her up the old stairs to the room at the end of the hall. Weasley had parted his hair down the middle and gelled it in place, doing the same to Potter. Even if it was funny I couldn't let them go out like that's do for Pansy's sake I stepped in.

Before I could offer my services Potter admitted it, "we need your help."

"Teach us your ways oh fashion King." My easily stroked ego puffed a bit and even though I planned to help them I shrugged.

"I guess so." First we had to wash the gel out. Potter's hair was best tamed when wet so I shamelessly stole a hair dryer from the girls. When I was done with him he looked dashing if I did say so myself. Next was Weasley. I sat him down and cast a simple drying spell on his hair. He didn't budge and I covered my hands in gel, before long his hair was styled in a frumpy bed head kind of deal. With that handled it was nearly time to get this show on the road. Mrs. Weasley went to check if the bride was ready while Weasley and Potter made sure they looked alright. And the people called me vain. Arthur Weasley came in and gave a heartfelt speech about how proud he was of his son. I wasn't entirely sure what he was so proud of, but I didn't interrupt. A conversation between gingers was best left between gingers. Then the time had come. The groom and his men had all lined up in a neat little line as the women came down the aisle. Pansy had dressed them all in light blue dresses that fluttered irresistibly as they pranced. Just like the girls from Beauxbaton the girls would sigh wistfully every few meters and reach out to the crowd. I was immensely pleased to see that Hermione was amongst them.

Behind them was Pansy, dressed in a very Disney Princess style gown. Her hair was pulled back in a simple curly ponytail and a tiara adorned her head. The girls fluttered into a circle, this time sighing over Pansy. She stepped from the circle of adoring girls and up onto the alter. My first question was: where was Mr. Parkinson? No daughter should deliver herself to her husband.

They'd written their own vows and everything was light hearted and fun.

"I, Pansy Parkinson, do solemnly swear to love and hate Ronald Weasley with as much of my heart as I can spare for richer or poorer through select sicknesses and health, til death do us part. On my magic and on my life." She slid the ministry appointed wedding band onto his finger.

"I, Ronald Weasley, do solemnly swear to honor and cherish Pansy Parkinson through childbirth and menopause, for richer or poorer, through pregnancy and insanity, until death do us part. On my magic and on my life." The ring formed around them as he slipped a silver wedding band on her hand. She beamed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ronald pressed his lips to Pansy and the same golden ring exploded into little golden fireworks. There was raucous cheering from both sides of the party. Quickly I was swept away and dragged into the depths of a tent.

"I have to teach you the dance." Potter said quickly, "so please pay attention." I didn't sign up for a dance, but for the sake of being nice I learned the moves. We exited the tent, lyrics and steps swirling around my mind freely, just as the first dance began. I didn't recognize the song so I can't recall the lyrics, but as I watched Pansy and gingy swept across the little clearing I was oddly content. They weren't in love, but they were okay and I was glad for that.

When that song ended Pansy cleared off of the dance floor. We lined up into a neat line of five while Weasley stood before each of us.

Ronald abandoned his suit jacket leaving only his vest and tie. We background dancers did the same. The soft strumming of an acoustic guitar filled the clearing before Weasley led us to the left.

"Percussion," Potter spoke from somewhere to the left.

"Strings." Longbottom said smoothly from another some somewhere in the left.

"Winds." Dean said from my immediate left.

"Words." I added from where he stood on the right.

"There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She doesn't have a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why but you're dying to try

Go on and

Kiss the girl." Ron was the only one to have a singing part, thank Merlin. Thin arms wrapped around my waist, slowly easing themselves around my frame as the song continued.

"Yes you want her," he continued, "look at her you know you do." I offered her my hand and pulled her around so that back was flush against my chest. I was pleased to know it was Hermione, " possible she wants you to, "there is one way to ask her."

Like the good background vocalists we were we all echoed, "her." Tilting the faces of the stunning ladies before us.

"It don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl." Ronald's voice was a deep and soothing tone as he said his next words, "sing with me now."

"Shalalalalala my oh my,

looks like the boys too shy

ain't gonna kiss the girl." Potter sung, punctuating his line with a little dip for the blonde in his arms.

"Ain't that sad?" Neville asked Habnah Abbot following his lead.

"Ain't that a shame?" Dean asked Pavarti, she seemed to enjoy being dipped.

"Too bad." I told Hermione. She smirked at me, running her hand along my cheek as I dipped her as well.

"Now's your moment

Floating in the blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time would be better.

It don't take a word

And she won't say a word until you

Kiss the girl."

"Ya ya ya ya ya."

"Don't stop now," Luna said dreamily.

"Don't try to hide it now." Hanna purred to Neville.

"You wanna kiss the girl." Pavarti promised Dean.

"Do what the music says." Hermione urged.

"Kiss the girl." We men echoed, "kiss the girl."

"Go on and!" This last note was belted by Ronald, making his face turn red at the effort.

"Kiss the girl!" The girls demanded. And so we did. My lips met Hermione's and Heaven knows the shock nearly made me drop her. She was light in my arms as I slowly pulled her upward. The crowd applauded our little performance, but my mind was still reeling from this little action. I didn't expect to enjoy kissing the bookworm. It wasn't supposed to have a feeling, but when I looked down at her she looked as breathless as I felt.

*********Hermione*********

Ginny's wedding wasn't until tomorrow, thank goodness. I was already wedding'ed out and there'd only been two. Draco delivered my bridesmaid dresses once we got home. He'd been interested in seeing my dress, but I refused him flat out. After all it was bad luck for a groom to see the dress before the wedding.

Zabini was in my room again, hand on my waist, teaching me to move my hips properly. When he was satisfied he stepped back.

"Now let me see the pirouette Weasley showed you." I tucked my foot in beside my knee kept my eyes focused on him and spun.

"Pleasing." His hand landed on my hip and he pulled me close to him. Too close honestly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He spun me about.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you hated me a day ago. You hated Ginny. You hated the entire idea so much that you broke your relationship."

"Do you believe it's beyond repair?" He released me only to pull me back, face cold as he danced with me.

"I don't know. You snubbed her family and family is immensely important to her. You insulted her friends. You insulted her. Ginny isn't one to forgive easily." He put his hand on my back and dipped me, showing me off to the imaginary crowd.

"What about you? Do you forgive easily?"

"Fairly. Why do you ask?" He spun pulled me back to him, once again I was too close and once again I wanted to be free of him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before he placed his lips to mine.

********okay I'm done update bombing. (Totally made up) review please!**********


	8. Chapter 8

I never wanted to go to another wedding in my life. This wedding was less heartbreaking, but also far duller than the last two. There were no funny vows and no heartbreaking goodbyes. They said their vows with more hate that I'd ever felt for anyone. The ring around them wasn't golden like the others. It was red, like an agitated sore.

"You may now kiss the bride." There had never been more tension between two people...he kissed her so roughly I was truly worried that he'd burst her lip. The ring shattered, but from there nothing much happened. Oh well. One thing I was looking forward to was the dance. Blaise was known for his dancing and choreography skills. I noticed that Ginny's wedding dress was transfigured into a shorter version of her previous one. She stepped onto the dance floor in six inch heels a look of sheer loathing ironed onto her face. He did the same, minus the heels. They walked toward each other slowly, following the menacing tempo.

 ** _You make it look like its magic_**

 ** _I see no body (no body)_**

 ** _But you (you you)_**

 ** _I'm never confused_**

He gripped her waist and she threw herself to the right as he threw himself to the left. She turned in his arms, bringing her hand to his cheek as she pulled away. His left hand was still on her hip as she led him in a circle. She spun back into his arms.

 ** _Girl you earned it._**

She backed away, leading him by his tie as if he were dog.

 ** _So I love when you call unexpected_**

 ** _Cause I hate when the moment is expected_**

He gripped her wrists painfully, spun her so that her back was to his chest and held her arms across her body. She struggled against him, artfully twisting her legs and body so sure he could support her weight, until he released one arm. She spun outwards before spinning alone like a ginger haired top.

 ** _Cause girl you earned it_**

 ** _Cause girl you earned it_**

 ** _Cause girl you earned it_**

 ** _Girl yeah_**

 ** _Cause girl you're worth it..._**

She inched her way back to him with confident strides as the song ended, pulling his face down as if she planned to kiss him, but instead she stepped back and bowed. Sneaky little minx.

I could hear Hermione and Ginny laughing from their room while I was vomiting my guts out. Everyone made it look so easy, even my tears eyed mother put on a brave face. This was forever. The word made me sick to my stomach again.

"Mate, seriously?" Blaise was leaning against the door frame.

"Fuck you Blaise." I choked. I took my wand and sent him flying out of the loo so I could vomit in peace. One thought kept resurfacing.

I don't want to ruin her life. It repeated itself over and over until was consumed with a sureness that I would ruin her life. The moment she took the name Malfoy her life would end. She'd no longer represent all that was good and pure. I shuddered at the thought that I could taint her with a name. A rose called by any other name would still smell as sweet...whoever made that up had never met a Malfoy. Frustrated, I pulled the sleeve of my jumper up to expose my dark mark. The very sight of it made me sick. There had to be a razor around here, somewhere deep in the restroom. A few moments of digging rewarded me with a pair of scissors.

It was nothing for the blade to cut through the thick dark lines of the mark, it was nothing to spill blood. I relished it and did it again. The marks cleansed me, the loss of blood brought me that much closer to redemption. Every cut helped me forget the tortured screams of innocent muggles.

My hands began to shake and an inhumane noise bubbled up in my chest until it was all I could do to release my cry of anguish. I deserve this. Every first year who didn't come to Hogwarts this year was because of me. Every time someone mourned the death of Lavender Brown or Colin Creevey I was reminded of my misdeeds. I was reminded that it was all my fault. I let the death eaters in. How was I smart enough to warn the Headmaster, who lived a full life, to leave, but not brave enough to warn the children living in the castle with me?

"Mate, are you alright? Draco...Draco!" I could hear him ramming his shoulder into the door, but it would not budge. His voice shook with worry, "Draco let me in!" That was my fault too. I was tainting him too now. Everything I touched turned to shit and I cried because of it. I turned into a lump of bleeding failure because the same thing Blaise was going through Hermione would go through. I would taint her. Tainted. Tainted.

I was a hemophiliac and I prayed to God that my blood wouldn't clot, I prayed that my body continued to leak until this numbness consumed me and thrust me into hell. That way I couldn't taint anyone else.

The door flung open, revealing my three frantic roommates. I should have known that Blaise wouldn't give up. He'd get help. Instead of facing them I curled up in a ball cradling my bleeding arm, sobbing hysterically about how I would taint them. Blaise blocked their view so all they could make out were my pathetic sobs.

"I've got it from here." When they were gone he sat on the bathroom floor with me and closed the door, "Draco. Look at me." I refused. He sighed heavily and began healing the cuts on my arm. I began thrashing. I wanted to bleed. I wanted to die. I wanted to burn in hell, dear God did I want to burn. Even still he easily overpowered me, seeing as how he hadn't been bleeding like a freshly killed chicken. He then heaved me upward and held me against him how he would his younger brother and stroked my forehead and hair.

"You are not going to taint anyone. You are safe. You are loved. Shh...please calm down. You're okay. You're going to marry that beautiful muggleborn and everything will be okay." When I relaxed completely he began to help me up, "I'll get you a blood replenishing potion and then we'll see about feeding you and getting you dressed." I nodded dizzily, everything was moving in a way it wasn't supposed to. I felt nauseous again, but this time there was nothing to vomit up. So I lay on the bed where he left me, dry heaving, because I lacked both the strength to move and to pass out.

"Drink this." Blaise sat beside me and pressed the vial to my lips. I didn't even have the strength to fight him, "now take a nap. I'll wake you in an hour." My body wasn't at my command anymore, it seemed to be Blaise's body now. When he said drink, it drunk. When he said sleep, it slept. At least when I was asleep I was at peace.

Peace didn't last long, he woke me up exactly an hour later. At least I felt better...and by better I meant not like shit. My arm was aching, but that was to be expected. I'd attacked it with a pair of scissors.

"Take a shower and try not to irritate your arm. I'm not good at healing magic so you'll have to heal the muggle way." I nodded vaguely, still feeling slightly nauseous. I saw him laying out my robes as I disappeared into the bathroom, "leave the door open." He ordered and I did. The blood replenishing potion was still working its way through my system burning and itching underneath my skin.

I was numb to the icy water that hit my skin, numb to my skin turning blue.

"Time's up, rinse off and come out." I hadn't actually soaped up, the blood that dried on my arm was still attempting to be washed away by the cold water. When I didn't answer he came in himself.

"Draco, are you refusing to wash yourself now?"

"I zoned out." I lied, "five more minutes?" He turned around.

"Hurry up and wash your hair."

Exactly five minutes later my time was up. He left the bathroom to give me a chance to dry off privately before entering the main room again.

"Pull on some clothes. Everyone is getting dressed at the manor, your father wants to speak with you." Blaise warned me. With a shrug I pulled on some boxers and proceeded to the get dressed fully. We all moved out to Hagrid's hut secretly peeved that we were old enough to get married, but we weren't old enough to have our own floo connection. The half giant grunted sleepily as he let us in and Hermione apologized sweetly for waking him.

Tainted. I would taint her. I shook the thought away.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" She asked conversationally. I wondered how old Hagrid was. He didn't seem at all effected by the law.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He assured her. I briefly wondered when we invite a half giant to our wedding, but decided to let it go. Whatever made her happy would make me happy.

"Do you need any help getting ready? Ron and Harry wouldn't mind coming to help." She was clearly trying to ensure he didn't look like a fool amongst rich people. Blaise sighed dramatically.

"It's a project I am willing to take on."

"It's fine I don't need any-,"

"They also invited Madame Maxime." Ginny giggled, wiggling her eyebrows as she went. He got a bit flustered, huffing and shifting. Who had ever heard of a shy giant?

"Well maybe I could use a bit of help." We left Blaise with Hagrid while the rest of us went on through to the manor. Father was waiting for us.

"Madam Mezza, Lady Caster, please make Ms. Granger look like a proper princess. Madam Malkin, I don't think you need any help with Ms. Weasley?"

"No sir," the three women dragged both my fiancée and sort-of-friend leaving me with father.

"I don't think there is any need for me to point out that your actions a few days ago were childish and uncalled for."

"No sir. I understand, my apologies for acting childishly. I will apologize to your fiancée as well."

He brushed me off, "there's no need. The woman doesn't deserve the apology of a Malfoy." I shrugged. I didn't want to apologize to that daft woman anyways. We stood in silence for a few moments, before -in uncharacteristic act of fatherly love- he hugged me. When I was young there was so much comfort in being hugged by my father. He was my strength and my guide and my protector. I loved my mother, but this man was my dad. He taught me to play Quidditch and ride a broom. He let me hang out in his study and stay up past my bed time. When I pulled away there was the smallest of holes. He couldn't protect me anymore. He wasn't infallible or indestructible. He was my very human dad.

"Go get dressed, Pierre will be up to assist you in a moment."

"I'll be in my room. I'll assume Hermione is in the salon."

"Have you been okay?" He asked me as I neared the stairs. It kind of hurt that I'd have to lie to him, but not as bad as it would if he told Hermione I was psychotic.

"Yes, I don't feel so bad anymore."

He nodded, probably glad to hear it, "okay. Run along now."

The music began once we were all in place. To my left stood Blaise first, then Theodore, then Potter, then Weasley. Potter and Weasley were clearly for Hermione just how I had been for Pansy. Ginny appeared first, her fiery hair was curled in loose ringlets that kissed her shoulders. The bridesmaids dresses were rather pretty as well. They were halter topped and midnight blue with flared out skirts. There were three regular bridesmaids excluding Ginny: Luna, Pavarti, and Pansy. They were all dressed and maid up identically, much to my amusement. Then that amusement died. It died because this pure and beautiful creature was creeping down the aisle, her father on her side. Her dress was fashioned after that of the Greek goddess, it kissed her hips and accentuated her breasts in a way my tiny teenage boy brain couldn't handle. Her wild curls had been cared for so now they were defined. The only thing keeping them from flying wild was the silver head band that went around the crown of her head. A sapphire hung from the little Arabian crown onto her forehead. She smiled at me and before I knew it her little manicured hand was within mine.

"What? Teenage boy brain can't process the transformation?" She whisper teased. I shook my head no.

"Teenage boy brain thinks you're beautiful, he just can't find the word to express it." She smiled. My heart stopped.

"We are gathered here today..." We both turned our eyes to the ministry worker, but my attention stayed on the girl next to me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Malfoy in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-" someone within my groomsmen scoffed, "til death do you part? Upon your life and your magic?"

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Granger in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part? Upon your life and your magic?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The same golden ring appeared around us as I pulled her closer to me and dropped my lips onto hers. Something in me began to swell like a balloon and when she pulled away, it burst. I looked up to see the ring shooting gold and silver fireworks around us before it dissolved and we were free to go and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

The reception was being held in one of the three ballrooms within the manor. Hermione walked independently of me, a large smile on her face. Without warning she was lifted up. None other than Hagrid was the culprit. I was certain she couldn't breathe around that hug, but who was I to break up the love fest? From Hagrid she was passed to her father and then down a line of her best friends and family. I vaguely realized there were a number of muggles here. Father was probably off scroungifying himself.

I was laughing at her as she pushed her rebelling curls backwards. She was under her father's arm at the moment, beaming at the man beside her. Two pudgy arms wrapped around my middle, squeezing the air out of me.

"Merlin, let go!" I gasped. Mrs. Weasley however was in no way inclined to do so.

"That was so beautiful." She gushed, "Hermione is like my daughter and I'm glad to see her happy." She made room when mother came to stand before me.

"You looked so handsome." She said with a smile, she pinched my cheek and then kissed it, "oh and Hermione was absolutely stunning."

"Wasn't she?" Mrs. Weasley said excited, "and the bridesmaid dresses were to die for. They were your design weren't they?" When my mother replied I slipped away. There was no reason to get stuck in that mess. When I found Hermione she was laughing at me.

"Ready for this dance?"

I shrugged, "Ready as I'll ever be." Blaise had gone over it a number of times with me, but I was no good at performing. The acoustic began playing, a ginger haired muggle was behind it.

 ** _When your legs don't work like they used to before_**

 ** _And I can't sweep you off of your feet._**

We stepped onto the dance floor, me escorting her by the hand.

 ** _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_**

 ** _Will eyes still smile from your cheeks?_**

She stepped into my arms and so began our little three step dance. She was warm in my arms and I enjoyed the sensation

 ** _Fall in love with you every single day_**

 ** _I just want to tell you I am_**

My hands found her waist and I lifted her up. Her arms wrapped gently around my neck and she smiled down at me, honey eyes locked with my own.

 ** _Honey your soul_**

 ** _Could never grow old_**

 ** _It's evergreen_**

I put her down and let her spin out of my arms. She managed a dazzling pirouette, but I had to catch her before she fell

T ** _ake me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Place your hand on my beating heart_**

She put her hand on my chest and I put mine on hers. We circled each other a bit before she raced back into my arms, letting me twirl her. Her hands cupped my cheeks. I stuck my thigh between both her legs and dipped her, showing her off to the crowd one good time. She came back to me, arms wrapped around my neck loosely, eyes locked on mine. Sweet Merlin I couldn't breathe. We fell back into our three step dance.

 ** _Baby now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

My arms encircled her waist. I didn't mind this at all. The guitar played expertly in the background as I lifted her up for one last spin. It wasn't choreographed, so it took her by surprise. She giggled with delight as the spin caused her hair to lift beautifully.

And it's not that I was falling in love with her, no never that, but she was just so beautiful in this moment -because of the makeup- that I kissed her. I cupped her flushed cheeks, tilted her head back and kissed her.

 ** _Baby we found love right where are_**

 ** _We found love right where we are._**

***********Hermione*******

Draco rushed off the dance floor, after he kissed me, like it was on fire. But it wasn't a big deal. Everyone was migrating toward the dance floor now. Harry was the first to claim a dance, spinning me around the floor in a goofy and uncoordinated fashion.

He congratulated me when the song ended and went to Dosey doe with the next unsuspecting victim. My dad cut in next. He told me I was beautiful and gave me a great kiss on the cheek when his time was up. I was spun right into Blaise's arms. Instantly my expression darkened.

"Don't look so happy to see me." He chuckled, "people may talk." Still I said nothing, "I'm not going to apologized. I kissed you because I wanted to. He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?" I challenged.

"He doesn't love you." He pressed.

"My question still stands."

He smirked as the song ended and kissed my forehead, "oops. Times up." Frustrated I stepped away from him and took the hand of the first man I saw. Turns out that man was Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-," he held tight when I tried to step away.

"Stop fretting, it's not a problem...daughter in law." He smirked when he said this. He stepped on my toe seconds later and I yelped, "my apologies. I'm not a very good dancer." Then this great and intimidating man blushed, offering me a small smile in the process. I danced two songs with him, leading him along the dance floor, stepping on the others' toes. I only gave him up when I saw Narcissa step away from Snape. She was clearly not enjoying herself so I no so secretly bumped her.

"Lucius needs a partner." I told her smiling, "and I think I fancy a dance with my step father in law." She beamed at me and bid Snape a goodbye.

"Thank Merlin. That woman can't dance to save her life."

"Neither can I." I laughed. I took his hands before he could object and began my dance with him. He was stiff, but he was enjoying himself. I could just tell. After a bit I lost track of who all I danced with. There were too many red head dances to count, but when it came time for the fun to end I groaned. Lucius and Narcissa were talking, their wives and husbands sitting beside them looking bored.

"It's time we said goodnight." Draco told me gently, "you're asleep on your feet." With a smile I said goodbye, letting Draco apparate us home.

"Any other couple would be consummating this marriage." He chuckled as we stood before me and Ginny's room.

"But we aren't any other couple." I reminded him. He smiled at me.

"True. Good night Mrs. Malfoy."

I smiled back, "goodnight."

*******I tried to make the ending fun and happy, sorry if I failed. I love your reviews! I'm also trying to wait for 7 reviews between chapters. Much love bye bye!******


	9. Chapter 9

******warning. Dark and Sexual chapter. Proceed with caution for the remainder of the Fanfiction ******

Blaise and Ginny had been children for literally forever. Unfortunately for Potter and I, Hermione and Luna left five minutes ago to get their lady bits checked out. We had ten days to consummate the marriage but they wanted to test the ladies for their ability to produce magical babies meaning I was stuck when two Weasleys and two Zabinis.

Potter had just broken up a fist fight between Ginny and Blaise. This was going to be a long day. Ronald was actually behaving quite well. He and Pansy were playing adventurer, both had shed their pants and were now running around in pull ups. God did I hate toddlers and it had only been two hours.

I closed my eyes for two seconds when my wand seemed to go missing. Sure enough Blaise was levitating Ginny, spinning her around and around. How had he even said the spell when he called himself 'bathe?' Ginny opened her mouth to call for help, but instead she puked. Blaise dropped the wand and I just barely caught Ginny before she hit the ground.

"Dayee!" Merlin his voice was high.

"Don't dayee me, why did you levitate Ginny?"

"Dayee!" He cried, "gos!" I took my wand and cleaned him up.

"Don't do that again, Blaise! I mean it." When I popped his hand his big brown eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled.

"Mummy!" He screeched, "mummy!" With him screaming the others decided to join him.

"Potter! Come get your Weasleys!" I snapped. He opened the bathroom door.

"Can't you handle it for a second?"

"At this point I don't care if you whizz on the carpet, come get your children!"

"You're being dramatic!"

"Potter!" He flushed and was out in a couple of seconds. He picked up his two toddlers and began to bribe them with toys and sweets. Ginny was easily soothed and took the lollipop I offered her, but Blaise wasn't happy. He wailed until his desire to scream surpassed his body's ability to. I waited for him to fall asleep and then put him to bed for a nap. Potter came in behind me laying his little ones down. We were lying there for like two second when Ginny landed on my stomach.

"Dayee!" It was then that I realized I'd fallen asleep. Bloody hell.

"Mummy too' Bathe and lefties tis!" She handed me a letter before laying on my chest. When she dozed back off I huffed and unfolded the note.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _According to the healers I'm healthy and ovulating. It's suggested that we aim to conceive as soon as possible to avoid interference from the law. Be ready._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Hermione_**

I had never seen anything so candid in my entire life, but that didn't stop the heat from pooling in my cheeks. She made it sound like she was going to jump my bones or something. I folded the letter backup and stuck it in my pocket. I'd let her come to me.

Closing my eyes for 'two seconds' was becoming a problem. I was exhausted from my episode yesterday that plus all of the running around in the days previous must have really drained me, but now the kids were gone. Potter was sleeping as well, glasses askew.

"Potter wake up! Your toddlers are gone." I snapped. He grumbled, looked around and sighed.

"Is it bad parenting to let them run around?" He mumbled, "it's not like the door wasn't baby proofed."

"What makes you think it was?"

"'Mione always takes precautionary measures."

"Hermione was also in a hurry."

"Then we might be screwed." He mumbled into the pillow. Slowly he roused himself from sleep, correcting his glasses as he did. I followed him out of the room, still yawning. Luckily for us all four tykes sat on their mothers' lap.

"You two slept through bath time and dinner." Hermione informed us, "how is watching a couple of toddlers that exhausting?"

I took a step back, "is she mad?" I muttered to Potter. I was answered by Luna's pleasant Irish lilt.

"Furious. The both of us are. Harry James Potter you know better than to go to sleep without baby proofing the door! What if they'd have gotten hurt? We found poor little Blaise was trying to use the floo and the other kids were following him! How could either of you be so irresponsible?"

"What's worse," Hermione snapped, fire raging in her eyes, "is that they weren't using floo powder! They nearly burned themselves to a crisp because you weren't watching them!" Potter took a step back, "don't you have a thing to say for yourselves?" We both shook our heads like naughty children, "figures. I'm going to sleep in Luna's room and I'm taking my babies with me." She sniffed, "you two can sleep your bloody lives away now." She stood up, holding both Blaise and Ginny gently in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." It was almost funny how her scowl melted, "we didn't mean to fall asleep. The fireplace wasn't even lit when we did."

"Be that as it may," Luna scowled, "Mr. Potter is not welcome home tonight. Have fun." She didn't wait, she picked up her little ones and left without a word.

"Hermione do you mind if I crash on your couch?" She scowled at him and he backed up into the wall, "I'm sorry too!" Her features softened and she shrugged.

"I'll see if I can rustle up a blanket and a pillow." She huffed, taking the children with her.

*************break******

This was the first night I actually slept with Hermione as an adult. She slept modestly in a large t-shirt and a pair of flannel night pants. She looked at me in confusion before picking up a book, holding it so that the spine was covered by her forearm.

"What are you reading?" She didn't answer me, instead she dropped the book on the floor and cast a series of locking and silencing spells. Looks like Potter was unintentionally babysitting, "care to explain yet?" When she didn't answer I shrugged and turned on my side. To my surprise she climbed into bed, pushed me on my back, and straddled my waist. Then she summoned her book and looked again at something.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her, laughing. She blushed at me and pulled her shirt over her head. This is how I also found out she didn't wear a bra to sleep, "Hermione?" My voice squeaked. She tugged my shirt off of my head, getting my arms tangled in the process. Both her hands rested on my chest as she began to grind her lower half against mine. When I only stared at her she went back for her book, but I stopped her, "lean down." I told her. She did. She was staring at me like I was something terribly interesting and I laughed against my will. Embarrassed, she shot up and nearly fell over going for her book. I sat up beneath her, leaning so that I could see over the page.

"That better not be the Kama Sutra..." I chuckled. It was easy to wrench it away from her. Low and behold the great Gryffindor princess had actually mustered up the gall to buy a sex education book.

"Shut up! Your mother gave it to me." She huffed. I began to laugh hysterically, tears gathering in my eyes as I did. She started beating my chest to stop me from laughing, but it was too much. It was hilarious.

"There are things in this life that you can't learn from a book." I told her, sobering slightly, "don't worry. I don't have a problem teaching you." She climbed off of me tentatively, scooting the book out of the way.

"Fine." She huffed, pretending to be offended. She squealed a little when I kissed her, weighing her breast in my palm. She was stiff beside me as I massaged it, before working down to her nipple. Her hands landed on my thighs as I did, her fingers twitching lightly.

I was kissing her neck and drawing little symbols on it with my tongue. Her breathing hitched. I sucked on the flesh between her neck and shoulders, pulling her closer to me. My ministrations on her were slow and deliberate. I was enjoying the way her cheeks were flushing. I was loving the way her brown eyes went nearly black. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tumbled backwards, her hair fanning around her. My blood was rushing to my nether regions faster than I'd like, but I wanted this to be good for her. She needed to know what she was missing.

Her hand moved to cradle the growing piece of my anatomy, stroking it through my boxers. Against my will I hissed, bucking against her hand.

"You don't get to touch me yet." I told her, "I've got to make sure you have the best experience I can offer you." Slowly she withdrew her hand, clutching the quilt instead. I took a nipple in my mouth suckling it gently before slowly rolling it between my lips. She bucked gently against me, squeezing me between her thighs. The fondling continued as I worked her flannel bottoms over her hips.

Either she was preparing for this or she was the best wife in the world. I was greeted by my beautiful commando going wife's neatly shaven womanhood. She opened her legs for me without a complaint, watching me studiously. I withdrew my mouth from her breast before pulling her naked bum onto my lap.

She bit her lip as I eased one finger inside of her. I moved around a bit, gauging her reaction the entire time. I slipped in another when the tension began to ease out of her back. I continued with my pumping motion, rubbing her pearl with my thumb. She shuddered the moment I made contact. Her first orgasm had been easy, the first one was always easy and her eyes were half lidded as she struggled to compose herself. I pulled out my sticky fingers and smirked at her.

"Shut up." She blushed. That blush reminded my that all of my blood was resting in my genitalia.

"You shut up. Here comes the good part." I promised her. Her eyes widened as I pulled off my boxers and sat on my knees. I hadn't been sexually active in a while, so this would be terribly quick, "I'll go slow." I promised her. She nodded, wrapping her legs around my waist. I placed the head on her entrance ignoring the pulsing feeling. Holding true to my word I eased into her, pushing a little harder when I reached her stubborn hymen. That little cry of pain was enough. I didn't move a hair as she got adjusted. Her nails were digging deep into my thigh all the while.

Finally, after four whole minutes of baited breath she gave me the green light to continue. The first pump rewarded me with a cry of sheer wonder and my ego was stroked. How often did a guy hit the right spot the first time? I was amazing...if I did say so myself. She continued to squeak -something that was oddly arousing- as I hit this delicious spot. I could feel her walls clenching around my manhood. It was a struggle keeping from coming when she was so close. My name left her lips as she arched under me and her walls clamped down on me. That was my undoing.

I fell off of her panting slightly. Instantly my limbs feel heavier.

"I'm sleepy, Draco." She murmured. I took my wand and cast a quick cleaning charm on her.

"Then sleep, Hermione." I pulled her beneath the blanket and cuddled into her hair.

********Hermione********

I woke up annoyingly happy. My hair was a right mess, but I was so warm I didn't care. The events of the night made a lazy smile spread across my features. His binky was pressed against my bum because of a phenomenon I'd read about called 'morning wood'. To my surprise he cupped my breast.

"Got anywhere to be?" He climbed onto me, chest pressed to mine.

"Nope."

"Well I say we go again...it is the law and do gooder Hermione Granger wouldn't want to break the law would she?"

"It's do gooder Malfoy now." I teased. His eyes darkened at the revelation. We didn't leave the room until two that afternoon.

Harry was glaring daggers at both of us as we entered the living room. Blaise and Ginny were running rings around him as if he were a sacrificial lamb. I smiled lazily at him.

"Did you have fun with Harry?" I asked them. They giggled happily. They were both a little taller than last night.

"They put eyeliner on me!" He hissed, "then Blaise threw a hissy fit when I refused to let him fling his oatmeal at Ginny. He screamed for two hours. So, I popped him -very lightly- on the bottom and it got worse! He just finished screaming when I agreed to play with him."

I giggled, plopping down on the couch, "come here Blaise." He had no problem leaving the circle in favor of climbing up into my arms, "have you been bad for Harry? Why are you bad for Harry and Draco, but not me?" He grabbed my face and placed an open mouthed kiss on my cheek.

"Yuh you mummy."

"I love you too, little one." He beamed as I rubbed my cheek to his curly hair.

"What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't get your kids?" Harry huffed. Without missing a beat I laughed again.

"Ministry work." We said simultaneously. Harry grimaced.

"Ew."

Blaise was as much of a menace at seven as he was at three. I came from class to find that Blaise had incapacitated his babysitter and drawn lewd images on the wall. It irritated me, but it was easy to clean, but now that he was nine I was seconds from blowing my top.

"Blaise!" It was Draco who called him. His porcelain skin was an unattractive tomato red at the moment. The dark skinned boy came around the corner, running straight to me.

"Mummy I'm sorry." His eyes were wide and frightened. He'd never seen Draco so angry and if I weren't raging angry at him I wouldn't have moved and let Draco at him. When he gripped the younger boy's arm Blaise lost his shit. He began begging and pleading, sobbing belligerently in legitimate fear. Draco was blind to his fear, assuming his just didn't want the beating coming to him, but then he vomited and broke down hyperventilating and sobbing harder. I quickly collected the child, terrified by his theatrics.

"Blaise...Blaise calm down." I cooed, slowly I eased into his mind searching for memories he tried to hide. They weren't supposed to have memories from their real lives, but unless this was a dangerously vivid nightmare, the potion couldn't block out traumatic experiences.

 _ **'Blaise! Come here' he eased up the stairs of a too big manor. His heart was slamming against his ribs. He hadn't don't anything! The door seemed to swing open and his father sat upon the bed.**_

 _ **'F-father please.' Still he inched closer, afraid of what would happen if he did, but terrified of what would happen if he didn't.**_

 _ **'Shut up, boy' little Blaise obeyed and climbed upon the bed, tears streaming along his cheeks. His father grabbed him much like Draco did earlier, but instead he flipped the child onto his hands and knees. I forced myself to watch as the man covered his fingers on spittle and did vile things to a child.**_

I didn't originally notice running from the memory. For a long time I just held Blaise and cried. Draco stayed away because he had been the cause of this meltdown.

"I'm going to take Ginny for some ice cream. I don't want her to walk in on this." At her mention the little ginger came running in, eyelids covered in glittery green makeup.

"Blaise?" He curled into me, afraid of her seeing him cry. She touched his arm, cuddling close to him, "don't cry, Blaise. What's wrong?" He wriggled free of me to look at her, judging her trustworthiness.

"It's just my dream...I think. That's daddy." He pointed at Draco, "but there's another daddy in my head that did such bad things to me...I think it's a dream...I hope it's a dream, but I just don't know." Thick tears began falling down his cheeks again as the memory brought forth more tears.

"It's okay, Blaise...shh." She wrapped him in her little arms as if she could protect him from the evils of this world and he didn't stop her.

***********Who am I kidding? I can't stay away from FF.*********


	10. Chapter 10

I gave Blaise his potion with relief. All the while, Hermione was squeezing him and kissing little Ginny. Since they would remember all of this I didn't dare show any type of unnecessary affection. They both drunk the potion without much fuss, Hermione told them it would switch their hair color so naturally they were both excited to drink it.

"You used legilimency on me, you bitch!" His deeper voice was a shock. The moment the smoke had cleared, Blaise was out of his seat and nearly attacking the same woman he'd just loved so much.

"You were acting irrationally!" She shouted back, "as my child I had to make sure you were alright!"

"I'm not your fucking child!" He roared, but she held her own.

"So I was supposed to let you have your break down? Think of how that would affect your mental health? Think of how that would affect my grade-," he brought his hand into her jaw so quickly she flipped over the couch. As her husband I was delighted to be sending him right after her.

"Don't you touch her!" I shouted, "maybe she didn't have a right to look into your memories, but if you don't remember you were sobbing like a maniac. You were so afraid of me that you vomited, Blaise. So please excuse the poor girl for actually giving a shit about you." He opened his mouth to say something, but the pain evident in Hermione's face spurred me of, "I know you lived your life without anyone giving enough of a fuck to feed you often, but that doesn't mean you have any right to lay your hands on a Malfoy for caring about someone as pathetic as yourself." There was the vaguest flicker of pain in his eyes, it warned me to stop, but I couldn't. The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Maybe if you didn't force your parents to cure your faggotry-,"

"Draco stop!" Hermione shouted. She looked at Blaise and she looked at me, her eyes wide with distress.

"No, finish your sentence you psychotic bastard." Blaise growled, "let them know my secrets so I can tell them yours. Go on now, out with it! Boggart got your tongue you suicidal cunt?" My face was going red again, as I floundered, unable to form a response.

"Draco...don't." Ginny said adamantly, "you're both way out of line here."

"Shut up Weasley." He growled.

"You shut up Zabini." She snapped, "Blaise, being raped is never the victim's fault. Never. You shouldn't feel ashamed that someone hurt you. Draco, we were in a war. There's no shame in suffering from PTSD. That's one of the most traumatic experiences anyone ever has to go, you aren't expected to come out unscathed. No one did."

I opened my mouth to tell her that she did, that Hermione did, but she waved her wand and two orange bottles appeared in her hands. She tossed them at me. There was a barely pronounceable name on the front right below Hermione's name.

"We're all a family in a way." Hermione said softly, when Blaise scoffed she continued, "you two are married -like it or not- as are Draco and I. You two are like brothers, while Ginny and I are like sisters. Why do we have to be so vile-,"

"I am not like a brother to that-,"

Ginny stepped toward him and looked him in his eyes.

"I've never seen a man reduced to near tears the way you were two days ago over a man they don't care about." She hissed, "you love Draco and he loves you and you are like brothers. Deal with it. Continue Hermione."

"As I was saying...why do we have to be so vile to one another?"

"One another? You and Draco are shagging at every chance and like you said, you and Weasley are like sisters! You all are vile to me!"

"Oh don't play the victim, Blaise." I snapped, "you were absolutely awful to Hermione and Ginny. They had every right to be vile to you."

"Some brother, aye?" He began to stand, ready to leave and throw away every attempt they'd made at calling a truce.

"I'm sorry for digging into your mind," Hermione sighed, "it's just...you were so scared and you'd been so sweet to me most of that time even if you got into lots of trouble. You'd grown on me and then suddenly this spoiled boy -who screamed and never cried- began to sob uncontrollably. I'm sorry if it was out of line, but I only did it to help you."

"Why?" He was glaring daggers at her, standing in a way that would have made anyone nervous.

"Because as a kid, you loved me and in that time I started to actually care about you. Heaven forgive my unforgivable sin."

He was thinking it over, weighing the pros and cons of letting her in. When the risks outweighed the benefits he huffed in defeat and began to leave.

"I want a normal life!" Ginny screamed at him, his muscles were taut, but he never turned around, "why is that so hard for you? I don't want a husband that hates me! Everyone said you'd come around, Dumbledore promised me that you'd stop hating me, he swore you weren't as big of a dick as you seemed! But it's like you're living for the sole purpose of ruining my life!"

"Damn it Weasley. I can't give you a normal life-,"

"Yes you-"

"I don't like women!" He shouted. Hermione's eyes widened while Ginny's jaw dropped entirely.

"But you said-," Hermione stammered.

"I lied. I thought maybe..." He was yelling and his voice seemed to shake the walls of our apartment, "maybe I could live with a brunette. Maybe, I just really didn't like gingers. I figured I could get Draco to trade with me or something. I don't know, so I lied to you Hermione. I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not. The truth is Ginny, I'm a faggot, a disgusting and incurable faggot. That's why my dad fucked me. To cure me. He did it to cure his dirty, doll playing, dress wearing, Princess pretending son so I didn't embarrass the family the exact same way I am now!" The absence of his yelling left my ears ringing.

"Blaise... I didn't mean to call you a faggot." I stammered, truly sorry for the words of said. I hadn't meant them, just how I never meant it when I called Hermione a mudblood.

"Oh shut up with your Gryffindor sentiments," he sneered, "you fucking meant it or else you wouldn't have said it." This time he didn't wait. He just wrenched the door open and stormed out, slamming it behind himself.

**********Ginny********

When Blaise returned I didn't speak to him, instead I gave him a cup.

"My exam went flawlessly. I'm healthy enough to have children, so if you will kindly fill this cup up we can get this baby making show on the road." He took the cup from me hesitantly.

"You're not going to tell the ministry and make me...um...you know?"

I sighed, "contrary to your belief...I'm not a horrible person. Harry doesn't swing all the way right either if you catch my drift." He sat beside me on the couch, turning the cup over and over in his hands, "Hermione has been reading all day. It turns out there aren't many loopholes. Whoever wrote this law was thorough. The only loophole so far is that if..." I reached for the open book Hermione left me, "if one or more persons of the couple is (are) homosexual that frees both parties from the infidelity clause once a child is conceived."

"Would you be happy with that?" He asked me quietly. I hadn't thought about that. I was just so fixated on finding a loophole.

"I'm not going to force you into a life you don't want." I told him adamantly. He put his head in his hands, letting the cup tumble to the ground.

"Merlin, I'm ruining your life." He shot off of the couch and dragged me after him. He wouldn't stop until we'd made it to the castle. Then and only then did I realize what was going on.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I have a lust potion?" She didn't bother questioning us. She gave us a jug of lust potion, the doses, and a box of muggle pregnancy tests.

"Best of luck to you then." He'd downed his dose, leading me back to our room without a word to Draco or Hermione.

"Potion?" He asked politely. I took his offering, nearly blown away at how quickly it worked. His pants were tenting. Madame Pomfrey had given us the undiluted brew, straight from Snape's stores. His dark eyes went darker and he licked his thick lips. He cast a half assed locking charm, before taking my lips with his. He distributed his weight so that he wasn't crushing me, "I've never done this before." He warned me, "I can't imagine I'd be very good at it."

"In that case, let's switch." I ordered, "I'll show you how to do it...in case you change your mind that is." He scoffed, but didn't protest when I kissed him, "at any point if you want me to stop just tell me." He squeezed my bum.

"Shut up." He ordered. We undressed each other slowly, I was giving him time to come to terms with it all. He shied away from my sex at one point and I gave him the option to back out, but he only steadied my hips over his manhood before pulling me downwards. The smallest breath of a noise passed my lips as he filled me. It seemed every stereotype about black men was marvelously true. He wasted no time when it came to thrusting, his hips seemed to rock of their own accord and I was in heaven. This gay man was rocking my world. My walls were squeezing him tight and he grunted, spilling semen inside of me. When he pulled out of me I expected him to run away, confused, but he didn't. Instead he laid beside me, glistening and exhausted, to cuddle me. He was mumbling as he fell asleep, but I could only make out one line of it.

"...don't deserve you, don't deserve a woman..."

********Hermione********

"Ginny, Draco and I are going over to Snape's for-," I stopped in my tracks. Both Ginny and Blaise laid within the other's embrace, stark naked and passed out. With a little shake of my head I pulled a blanket over them both before leaving a note.

Draco was sitting on the couch, eyes closed. We got into a fight earlier. I told him to take his potions and he told me no. It ended in me getting angry and storming off.

"Tell me one thing." I said harshly. He groaned and looked up.

"I'll consider it."

"On our wedding day...did you have a breakdown? We couldn't see you because of Blaise standing in front of us."

"Why does it matter. It was then, it won't happen again, chock it up to what you will." He stood up and began rushing toward the door, but I followed him out, determined to get answers.

"He told us you got pissed before because of cold feet." I insisted, grabbing his arm when he didn't answer me. He looked angry, but he still didn't reply. My grip tightened and he yelped. He yanked his arm away, cradling it.

"Damnit Hermione, I think you..." He mumbled the rest of his sentence, "are you any good at healing magic?" Red began to stain his white button down.

"You need to take that to madam Pomfrey." I demanded frantically, it wasn't hard to corner him. Once I had I pulled the shirt sleeve up and over his dark mark. He kept it covered out of -respect for me or shame of his actions- but the image didn't shock me. Yes the dark mark was a symbol of a darker time, but the white and red scars above it were his rejection. He no longer believed the rubbish Voldemort spouted and I took a sick delight to know it.

"No, now you either heal it or leave me alone...but leave the scars if you can." The angry red gashes must have been barely closed for pressure to tear them open again. I spoke the spell to close the evidence of his self hatred.

"Don't do it again." I told him, "take your potions."

"I'm fine, Hermione. Mind your own business."

I wasn't speaking to Draco. I felt like he should take care of himself. For Merlin's sake we were trying to bring a child -we weren't ready for- into the world and he couldn't even take care of himself! We walked to Snape's chambers within the school steadily, neither of us speaking a word to the other.

Narcissa greeted us warmly when we entered, showing us to what could pass as a sitting room. She was busy pouring tea when Draco stopped her by putting his hand on hers.

"You spilled it. What's wrong mother?" He asked. I was just about to chastise him, people made mistakes after all, but her eyes promptly began filling with tears. He took the tea pot and scooted so that he was sitting in the middle of the couch. She sat beside him and began to cry. I was quickly getting tired of the angst in my life.

"I...I'm p-pregnant." Any hope she had of being reunited with Lucius had gone. Her body and mind belonged to Snape, but her soul would always be with Lucius. Snape stood in the doorway, he looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he shook his head and walked away. I was content to ignore him, set to comfort the poor woman having Snape's baby and not the man who had been massively rude to me my entire life. Except then there was a crash. It was cut off short like it was stopped by a silencing spell. So I left the comfortable space between Draco and the couch in favor of finding our Professor.

Once behind the silencing spell the crashing and crunching of glass and furniture consumed me again.

"Professor Snape are you alright?" He turned to me, dark hair hanging in his eyes.

"Alright? No, I'm not bloody alright. I hate her, always have and she hates me. Now she's crying because she's going to have my child, that was a part of the law. It's not as if I held her down and forced it on her. The mad woman spiked my pumpkin juice!" He snapped, "Dumbledore has gone to far."

"What's the Headmaster got to do with any of this?" I asked, avoiding the large shards of glass.

"This is not the time to answer your foolish questions Mrs. Malfoy." He snarled.

"But if anyone could get us out of this who do you think it would be?" I pressed. He didn't look all that hopeful, but he still cleared a few chairs.

"Dumbledore is the one who passed the bill." Instantly I was nearly out of my seat with a burning question, but he held his hand up to silence me, "the council was tied, so it came down to Dumbledore. He was offered 200,000 galleons to go towards the school if he ruled in favor of the marriage law. There hadn't been enough volunteers to get the school open by September and without the school opening you can imagine how many people would be put out of work."

"Not just those who work here either, but the parents who have to miss work to watch their eleven year olds as well..."

He nodded to say I was correct, "so he did it. He was sentencing thousands of people to death if he didn't." It was a bit upsetting that this great general of justice had been the reason I was married and probably pregnant, but what could I do? He was doing what was best for the community and -numbers wise- this was it. This year alone would yield tens of thousands of babies and even if an entire ten percent were squibs we still had more than enough magical babies to fill the halls of Hogwarts and keep the world running.

"What did he do that went too far?"

"Since he was under ministry funding he was forced to do things the ministries way. They decided that former death eaters who claimed to be under the imperious couldn't be trusted together, therefore they passed the prevention law as well. This law was made to act as an extension of the marriage law. Death eater families would be torn apart and reassigned with someone 'loyal to the light' regardless of compatibility and Dumbledore approved that as well for an extra hundred thousand."

"But why would he do that?"

"He could lose his job if he doesn't comply, being the Headmaster of the school doesn't pay well and he even went so far as to sink his every knut into the school." Snape explained.

"Sounds like he's given up." Draco said behind me. I scowled at him.

"Given up? The poor man has given all he's had to give to this school. The ministry is taking advantage of him."

"Oh yeah, like the 'greatest wizard alive' couldn't fight off a couple of ministry workers. He literally told our current Minister of Magic that he wasn't going to Azkaban. How many common folk can say they've done that?" He snorted, he looked so much like Malfoy right now with his arms crossed and his steel gaze trained on me.

"Greatest Wizard Alive or not, he's only human and he's nearing his...what? One hundred and fifty first birthday?" When Snape nodded I continued, "you can barely get out of bed and you're barely 18. That man fights a losing battle daily-,"

"By that logic we should all just give up, lay down and die!" He snorted, "we're all dying, him being old doesn't mean he shouldn't do his duty to his people and his school. You're making excuses for him because you've been worshipping this human being all along and now you've finally got to save yourself."

"Malfoy!" I snapped.

"Malfoy!" He mimicked.

"You're so stupid!"

"You're so stupid!" He parroted.

"And immature!" I added.

"And immature!"

I growled. He growled. I growled. He growled. I vomited. He stopped being a prat.

**********Waiting for reviews to post is the hardest thing I've ever/will ever do...so I'm over it xD review if you feel like it (I'll love you of you do)


	11. Chapter 11

We were the first students to be pregnant. It was safe to say I was walking on air. Despite the circumstances, this was proof that the Malfoy name would not die with me. No one can imagine how much of pain it is to be the last of a family. Then there was the fear that inbreeding was the cause for our near extinction, but my dear muggleborn Hermione wasn't related to me.

Mother said she feared I'd have three eyes, but with my dear muggleborn...I didn't have any of those same silly worries. God was this girl worth it. She was poking her stomach. It seemed as if the wonders of magic had amazed her yet again. Muggles waited an entire two months to start showing symptoms of pregnancy. Crazy.

Unfortunately, my good mood was too good to last. Blaise and his father were staring off.

"That Weasley is too good for you." Marcus made my father look like a kitten. He was 1.93 meters tall and built like a muggle quarterback.

"I'm aware father."

"Does she know your dirty little secret? You know it's been awhile since I've purified you, you're probably reverting back to your old ways." That defiance that had been built up around my friend fell to nothing in seconds. His brown eyes widened and he took a step back. Hermione squeezed around me, marched straight up to Blaise, and gave him one of the most dramatic hugs ever.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Malfoy. You must be Blaise's father." She extended her hand to him, "do you know when you'll be finished with him? He promised to teach me to fly later on."

"Surely you can do without him for a day, Mrs. Malfoy. He took her hand and kissed the diamond upon her finger. Disrespectful swine, "it isn't often that his father visits from Italy now is it?"

"Well I suppose it isn't, maybe we can meet up for dinner then? Surely there's somewhere we can meet in Hogsmeade?"

"I'd be delighted, it'll be my treat." He declared.

"Brilliant, we'll see you two at seven is it alright if we meet outside by the carriages?" She asked, her eyes were wide and her words seemed to hold no meaning aside from the obvious ones, but I had no doubt she would do something if Blaise was returned to us worse for wear.

"Sounds about right." He turned to leave, beginning to lead Blaise behind him, but she stopped him one last time.

"Great and you can tell me all about it at dinner." She emphasized all, before taking my hand and leading me to our hall.

Ginny was furious with us for letting him go. She'd lifted a chair, ready to fling it with all she was worth when Hermione stopped her with our news. The chair crashed to the ground and the enraged ginger darted across the room to hug her friend. She whispered something to Ginny, something that end in a much louder and giggled 'don't tell Draco.'

"Don't tell me what?" She make a locking motion with her lips, "no don't lock your lips, answer me." They ignored me, naturally.

"Is it socially acceptable to go back to being angry yet?" She asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Sure, I know you aren't hitting me with the chair now."

With Hermione's permission the girl began to rant and rave.

"How could you! You know what his father's done and you still let him go! I should box you both about the ears for this!" She raged, "what if he hurts him? Then what?"

"Don't worry, Ginny." Hermione said gently, "if he hurts him we'll be right there and we'll hex the balls off of the guy, we'll be there with Dumbledore and Snape and that blasted Skeeter and expose this guy. They'll have no choice but to convict him."

"Merlin Hermione, that's still his father." I said scandalized, "if something like that got out imagine how the people would react. The Zabini's are huge in this country and in Italy, there would be no way to cover that up. They'd dig into their background and find a long line of child molesters and then what? They'd lose their respect, they'd have to pay out a large portion of their fortune just to shut the prophet up. They'll run the story for weeks!"

"Who cares, he'll get what he deserves!" She snapped, "why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him. What he's done is wrong, but the family name means more than any one member of the family. Why do you think Blaise hasn't said anything about it?"

"It doesn't make sense-," she insisted.

"Well of course it doesn't make sense to you! You don't know the first thing about family honor, because they stop stressing that in the muggle world ages ago. It's all about you with Muggles, but here it's all about the family."

"My family taught me fine-," she began, but I cut her off again.

"See, there you go. You're acting like a muggle again, making it all about you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

When her glare deepened I turned to Ginny for back up, "you know it's true, Ginny. Your family does it to." She sighed and turned to Hermione.

"It's true."

"But that doesn't make it right." Hermione pushed.

"No, it's not right." Ginny allowed gently, "but Draco is right. Things are different in the muggle world. Family is important, because there are so few of us." Hermione looked between the two of us in frustration.

"So you expect me to drop it? Is that what you're asking?"

"Yes." She glared up at me, nearly crying.

"If Blaise gets hurt because of you, then it's your fault." She turned on her heels and stomped into our room.

"Should I..."

The ginger shook her head no, "she'll hex you cold if you go near her. Let her calm down."

*******Hermione******

Ginny was straightening my hair as we got ready to meet Mr. Zabini.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked me, breaking the silence that settled two hours ago.

"Sure."

She mulled over it for a little bit, before speaking, "Blaise and I had sex today." I waited for the point, "is it wrong of me to hope I don't get pregnant so that it can happen again?"

"No. Not really, it's nature to want to do the deed. I'm sure he's got a similar need. If he doesn't take the loophole in pretty sure he'll find a way to work it out with you. Talk to him about it." I suggested, "that is...if he hasn't been ...you know." She nodded and fell back into silence. I wasn't exactly speaking to Draco at the moment, but he insisted that -for the sake of appearances- I not act like a 'menstruating child'.

He offered his arm to me as we approached the forest. The carriage was waiting for us. Blaise and his father were already seated. There was no immediate change in his behavior. I'd come to expect Blaise to avoid eye contact and irritable, so his lack of a greeting wasn't evidence. It was normal. I nearly relaxed...nearly, until Blaise asked Draco so switch seats with me. It didn't make sense for him not to want his best friend beside him.

"Are you alright?" I mouthed to him. He looked away quickly and nodded. Ginny sat on his other side and motioned discreetly for me to take his hand. So I did.

Biggest mistake of my life. His grip on my hand nearly broke it.

We rode to the town in silence, my hand was numb now, but I was itching to hex the turd opposite me into oblivion.

"Now, now, Blaise...you might want to let go. Who knows how you'll be punished for harming the new Mrs. Malfoy." The comment was meant to be light hearted. The next thing he knew there were three wands, drawn and aimed at his throat.

"I'd hate to have to report this." He said evenly, "you're all so young, but Azkaban does imprison the young."

"I'm sure they do and they've also got a special place in Azkaban for your kind."

"Mrs. Malfoy I was cleared of all death eater charges." He started up once more, "Blaise, tell them to back down."

"Draco...you know what you're doing." The wand beside me wavered, before falling away.

"Wand down, Hermione." He ordered. I snorted, "now." He forced my wand arm down and pulled me back.

"Ginny, let my father go." Blaise's voice was even, "he isn't worth the publicity." She didn't budge, her grip on her wand never faltered.

"He hurt you."

"Why does it matter?" He insisted, "if you're so worried about me you'll back down. I don't want the press digging around." Draco gave me a haughty look, "they'll ruin my life. Ginny, back down."

"He isn't worth your magic, Ginny. Leave him be." I told her gently. Slowly her wand was lowering, but then a camera flashed. That was all I saw, before Draco apparated away with me in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was furious with me. She jerked away from me the moment she realized we were whole again.

"You absolute coward!" She raged, "you've left you best friend there to deal with it? Imagine his mental state, you are an abysmal human being! I cannot believe you!" All of this was said as she searched for her wand.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her, why she couldn't be happy that I got her out of there before the paparazzi swarmed? Why was she going back? Did she think Blaise and Ginny weren't right behind us?

"Back to help," she snapped, finally finding it. I took her wrist.

"If you go back there you'll make it worse, why can't you just do as I say?"

"Because you don't own me!" She shouted then she was gone. I stomped my foot in frustration, running my hands through my hair as I did. How dare she disobey me. I acted for the good of the family. If I went after her she'd make a scene, she kick and scream, but if I left her there she'd accuse a man of a distasteful crime. Bugger. I pulled out my wand and set my self to disapparate, luckily, Blaise and those two hot headed women returned.

"Father told the papers that you three attacked him." Blaise told me, holding both girls very firmly by the wrist, their wands floating before him. I shrugged, the papers wouldn't run a story about a Malfoy without our permission. "Then Ginny told the reporters what my father had done, well actually she screamed it, and that horrid Skeeter nearly had an attack upon hearing her next big scoop." He sighed heavily, "what's worse is...father denied it so Ginny punched him. Right in the jaw. It would have been funny if not for the circumstances." I waited patiently for whatever antics my ill mannered wife had participated in. She'd only been gone a second, but then again Ginny ruined his whole life in three minutes. I'm sure Hermione did her damage in thirty seconds.

"Then this one..." Blaise offered the curly haired woman to me, she was still struggling against him. I took her, holding both of her arms down, "she reappeared just in time to be called a mudblood bitch. He was talking to the reporters -mind you- saying that Ginny was only reacting so wildly because of the negative influences of the 'Ill raised mudblooded bitch' she hangs around." My hands clenched around her wrists and one of those barbaric urges -also known as 'manly' urges- surged through me. How dare he call my wife and the mother of my child a mudblooded bitch? When she squeaked in pain I let go, settling on keeping her put under my arm, "so our dear overheated muggleborn walked up to him, calm as a cucumber, and bat bogey hexed him. That's when I got both of them and apparated away."

"So you aren't mad at him for ditching you?" Hermione insisted. He shook his head no.

"If he stays out of it then he can help me later on as my credible source, but he can't do much good if we're both in Azkaban." She crossed her arms over her chest, probably feeling foolish.

"Now let's get inside before we make even more of a scene." I huffed, "I'll carry Ginny, if you'll keep a hand on Hermione. I fear that your dear wife is going to put up a fight." She was still tugging uselessly on her arms. At the mention of being carried she threw a very dirty look my way. I paid it no mind and lifted her up, throwing her over my shoulder and wrapping a form arms around her waist. She kneed me twice in the chest and once on the nipple. My little revenge was digging my fingers into her pelvic bone. I dropped her on her arse when the door shut behind us. Both girls gave up dirty looks before running up to the room Blaise and Ginny shared and slamming the door.

"I guess it's safe to say I'm sleeping in your room." Blaise chuckled, then sat down beside me on the couch. He shifted a bit until he was comfortable, "can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot?" I summoned the fire whiskey and two glasses. He took his glass from me.

"Do you think you could get off if you slept with a guy?"

"What does sleeping with a guy entail? If I'm being honest and not a typical guy then I'd say...yes. If I didn't have to touch them or acknowledge their manhood in any way...mouths have no gender."

"No I mean really sleeping with one, anal penetration and all."

"No." The answer was confident and rather strong, "no you've lost me."

"And that's your honest belief?"

"Yup." I knocked back my shot, enjoying the burn. He was staring at me now, "what?"

"You're my best friend."

"And you're mine, now what do you want?" I asked. He grinned and summoned a jug of something.

"Drink this." The potion was smoky pink and seemed to be trying to crawl out of the cup, "it tastes like apples." He pushed.

"Give me one good reason?" I countered, "I don't really want to know if my gay side will come to life if I drink this." He nibbled his lip.

"I slept with Ginny, because of this potion. I just want to make sure of something, please?" With a heavy sigh I drunk the potion. The effect was almost instant, my breathing was noticeably shallower and everything was so...hot. It was an effort not to strip. Blaise inched closer, "I'm going to kiss and touch you a little bit, is that alright?" I didn't want him to, but that was the point of the blasted potion so I let him. His lips touched mine slightly and I was automatically turned off at how his aftershave mingled with mine. His hand on my thigh was enough for me to cool down considerably. He pulled back quickly enough.

"Bugger."

"Don't mind us, you can continue." Hermione snickered. She and Ginny were both grinning widely at us.

"Honestly, if you wanted each other you should have just said so." Ginny chuckled. We both glared at the two of them.

"Well honestly," Hermione continued, "how would you react to finding Ginny and I making out in the open?"

I felt that raging lust building back up at the thought, while Blaise looked away. Hermione blushed.

"You'd make fun of us too." Which was true, "no matter what we were really doing." Ginny added.

"But Blaise, if you're having doubts about your 'path' I'd pay Dumbledore a visit. I've heard he played for that team in his younger years." Hermione suggested. They disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll go check him out. You stay put, maybe convince Hermione that she loves you enough not to leave you like this. I'll be back." I snorted at the very thought. The woman lived to make me miserable when she didn't get her way.

*******Hermione*******

Blaise came back looking as dodgy as always. He headed straight up to his room and locked himself within it. I was more than a bit curious about how his meeting went, but instead of harassing him about it, I turned back to my book. I'd been ignoring my homework lately. Just as I fell back into the lull of arithmancy the door flung open and Harry barged in, wild eyes searching frantically for someone. Finally they landed on me.

"The headmaster...we've got to head to St. Mungos immediately...he collapsed!" His words were separated by gasping and panting that made me wonder how far he's run to deliver this news.

"Harry, sit down." I ordered. He looked ready to bolt.

"But Ron-,"

"Draco, will you please go tell Ron the news?" I punctuated the question with a light kiss to his cheek. He blushed a little before standing and leaving. Ron came bursting in next, his face was as red as his hair, with Pansy following him.

"Well what happened Harry?" He demanded.

"I don't know, Professor McGonagall called me to her office to tell me something and the something was that Dumbledore collapsed!" Harry was so easy to start up. He was up from his seat again in seconds.

"Blaise?" I got up from my seat and knocked on his door. When he didn't answer I began to fight against the locks he'd applied. It took all of ten minutes to get through them, but when I did I was faced with the little problem of shoving the door open. Ginny came to help there, ordering Draco to help us as well. With their added strength the door gave easily.

"Why do you two care so much?" He snapped, Draco left us to talk to him, sensing that this conversation needed to be had privately.

"This is getting old." I sighed, "Blaise, you're going to have to get over the fact that I am friends with you." I offered him my hand, but he stayed on the floor, refusing my offer.

"It doesn't make sense. I'm tainted. I don't deserve either of you. I don't deserve to be here to want the things that I want. It's all my fault. I don't...I can't..." He covered his face and took a shuddering breath. We both sat beside him, petting him gently.

"I'm too damn big for this." He whimpered, face in his arms. We didn't speak. There was nothing to say. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to feel this way anymore. Du-Dumbledore told me what to do. He gave me an idea of how to go about it all, then he starts to convulse and there's blood and..." He choked and the both of us continued to rub his back, "McGonagall led me out telling me it wasn't my fault, but it was. It's like he gave me the last piece of him when he gave me that advice. If I'd just kept my mouth shut!"

"Then no one would have been there to call the Professor. You didn't do anything wrong." I insisted, going so far as to wipe away the tears streaming along his face. Ginny sat on her knees and held his head, letting the larger being cry into her chest. I squeezed his hand before standing up and leaving them to it.

Upon opening the door, Draco smiled sheepishly. Little easedropping snot. When I closed the door behind me he sat back down and pulled me closer so we could both listen in. For a while he cried and Draco and I had a very soft conversation amongst ourselves.

"Wonder Boy and Sir Weaselbee went to see the headmaster, despite my insisting that they won't be allowed in."

"They're hardheaded, leave them to it."

"It's been a day...Ginny, you've got no reason to feel indebted to me and I've got no reason to trust you." Blaise muttered, his words were muffled by the door.

"We've been together a month, Blaise. You spun me around with a wand, left me to raise two de-aged children, and you've snubbed my mother. But on the other hand you helped my best friend learn her wedding dance so she could have a nice night. You paid for way more than I expected for our wedding, going so far as to replace the shabby dress I was going to wear with one I could only dream about. You could use your power as the wizard against me, make my life awful...but you don't. You're grumpy, but you've got your reasons. And learning all of that doesn't happen in a day. You've grown on me, Blaise."

"And you have grown on me... Hermione as well, but I don't deserve you. I don't deserve either of you."

"We're not so great."

"You stood up for me against my father."

"Anyone would have, even Draco's posh upbringing went to the back burner when it came to your safety."

"Draco is amazing. He's my best friend, of course he'd stand up for me."

"We're a family, Blaise. I'm your wife and Hermione is as good as your sister. You're not alone, because we'll always be here."

"I'll try to be a better husband to you, I mean it."

"Take your time."

There was silence. Then I could hear their feet headed this way. Draco and I got up so fast we bumped heads and fell over.

"Dirty, dirty Malfoys." Blaise chuckled, "I thought eavesdropping was beneath you?"

"It is." Draco assured him, "we were uh..."

"Hunting for sickles." I supplied helpfully. He chuckled.

"Okay then."

********all of those reviews have me great joy. Enjoy*****


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was surrounded in tommes, researching wizarding laws starting from the 14th century. Something about her visit with the Headmaster had knocked her back into her studious self.

I placed a plate beside her book, "gonna eat." As an answer she popped a cherry into her mouth. When she didn't move toward another I took another cherry and pressed it to her lips. She received it, scribbling away with both hands, "did you swallow the seeds?" I asked her, slightly worried. She extended her tongue, showing me the pits. I sighed, "spit." She did.

"True love," Blaise teased, "I'd never let Ginny spit into my hand." I rolled my eyes and dumped the pits into a napkin.

"I can't have her wasting away." It was a simple response. I finished feeding her the cherries, knowing it would upset her if I danced around, all the while Ginny was staring longingly at us.

"Take a picture, Ginny, it will last longer." She pulled a face.

"Oh shove it." She stood up and walked away, fingering her ring as she went.

"Ah!" She leaned forward and her reading continued. The page didn't hold much interest until I reached the very middle.

We as wizards are born and made to be free in love, finance, and procreation.

I didn't bother with pointing out that the ministry is not legally bound to Merlin's law. Instead I fed her a bite of bacon. When she'd finished her food I made her take a break from the book to drink her glass of water.

"May I have some more?" Translation: will you go and get me some more. I kissed her nose.

"Yeah, one second." She took her book back and was gone before I could get to the kitchen.

There was an owl on the counter looking at me curiously. If I wasn't mistaken this was Weasley's owl, but the handwriting on the front was definitely Potter's.

"Potter wrote." I called to Hermione.

"What does he say?" I unfolds the letter and briefed it, walking into the living room with her water all the while.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _The healers say that if Dumbledore doesn't wake up in another week then they are taking him off of the potions and letting him die. The ministry apparently only agreed to pay for a month worth of care. The healer says I shouldn't cry, he's old and he's not really leaving anyone behind, but that isn't quite true. He saw me through so much, I feel like it's my duty to shed the tears his family would have. If he doesn't pull through...will you help me pull the funeral together? I couldn't do it alone._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Harry._**

I told her what the letter said and that feverish scribbling stopped. Her wide brown eyes looked up at me, full of tears.

"Oh Hermione, don't cry." I sat before her and held her hand, hoping she wouldn't cry. When she did I collected her into my arms and kissed her head, "hush little Memi, don't say a word. Draco's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird won't sing, Draco will buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring won't shine, Draco's gonna make you feel fine." I chuckled a bit.

"That's not the song." She sniffled, amused.

"I made it better, now stop crying." She nodded and pulled away from me, wiping her eyes, but the tears didn't really stop. I just wanted her to stop crying, to really stop.

"...better in a week I'll donate, anything, please stop crying." Did I say that? Her eyes lit up.

"Would you really? Thank you, Draco!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. My blood was in my ears as she did so. Her hands were on my chest, gripping the fabric.

"Oh break it up, get a room or something!" Hermione pulled away to glare at the two Zabinis.

"Are you jealous?" She teased, "I'm sorry Blaise, but Draco is mine." She pulled me up, "you'll have to settle for Ginny."

"You were a close second." I told him, "if they hadn't paired me with Hermione I'm sure it would have been you." He rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"How tragic." He said deadpan.

"Anyhow, Blaise's mother wants to meet me and she's dying to see Draco again. We were wondering if you both would like to come." Ginny informed us.

"I've got homework." Hermione said quickly, "sitting down at the table."

"And I just don't want to go."

"But it's free!" Blaise insisted.

"And it's at that new seafood restaurant in Diagonal Alley." Ginny pressed.

"Not interested." We said simultaneously. I regaled Hermione with many tales of Blaise's mother to train her for this moment.

"But Hermione!" Ginny pleaded, "you can't possibly make me go alone. Please!" She hugged Hermione tight in an attempt to change her mind.

"You owe me, Draco." Blaise muttered as they hugged it out, "not only did you nearly burn me up as a baby, but you promised me that you'd owe me if I went to dinner with you on meet the family night." I cursed under my breath.

"Anything, but this Blaise. Be reasonable!"

"-please, please, please!" Ginny begged, squeezing Hermione to goo.

"Nope, I'm calling in a solid you owe me." He insisted. I groaned loudly.

"Hermione? Would you hate accompanying me to dinner tonight? Blaise is pulling the 'you owe me card'."

She looked terribly pained at the very idea, but that could have been from Ginny's grip.

"Can't I just stay here and do homework?" She begged.

"If you do you can't fight me when I don't go to dinner at your parents'."

Now she groaned, "but that's unfair. I'm telling them that I'm pregnant with your baby!" She emphasized your.

"Is what it is."

She sighed heavily and pouted at me. My resolve crumbled and I opened my mouth to give in to her, but then Ginny squeezed her and kept begging. The word 'fine' was out of her mouth before I could say the same thing.

"Perfect! Well the girls will be off to pick out dresses, but I need you for something else."

I grunted, "whatever."

"Buy yourself something nice," Blaise told Ginny, flicking the key in her direction. She caught it and nodded, "I mean it. Go to Chez Marie, in Wales and no clearance racks. I swear mother can sniff it out."

"You'll need a cocktail dress, heels, and jewelry." I placed my key in her hand, "go to the spa as well. You look tense." She nodded.

"I will, thank you." She kissed my cheek again.

"No problem." I cradled the place she kissed and grinned.

"Let's go!" Ginny cheered, dragging Hermone away. Blaise waved at Ginny, before turning back to me.

"Follow me, whipped cream, I've got shopping to do of my own and I need your advice."

We met the girls at the very edge of Diagon Alley. Immediately my eyes landed on the vision in blue. Her long hair had been thrown into beached waves, two of the longest locks were braided around her head to give her the goddess look she pulled off so well. Her makeup was minimal, making me grateful she was naturally beautiful. The dress she wore was a modest one, it accentuated the curve of her breast and the flare of her hips. She made up for her loose fitting dress with a pair of black stilettos and red lips. Merlin was she gorgeous.

"Hermione," my voice cracked. I closed my eyes and smiled a bit, "well that was awkward." She giggled and took my arm.

"Are you stunned by my beauty?" She was teasing, it was clear by the broad smile on her face, but I had no choice but to answer truthfully.

"Terribly."

Ginny and Blaise made gagging noises behind us like the turds they were.

"The jealousy has got to end." Hermione teased, sticking her tongue out. Blaise put a hand to his forehead in a mock swoon.

"How unladylike, I dare say my Ginny is the fairest of them all." Her skin was sunkissed, while Hermione's was naturally tan. She was beautiful in her yellow dress. It clutched her like a wet tee-shirt and showed off her little waist. The urge to kiss her and claim her wasn't there and it may have been partly because of the fact that she was my third cousin. She was a gorgeous girl, but she wasn't Hermione. I turned back around.

"I say you leave that scrub and hang out with Hermione and I." She put her hand on his arm and lifted her nose into the air.

"No thank you." She sniffed, "you both are too mushy. You act like you're actually in love with each other."

"You don't fall in love in two months," Hermione told the ginger behind her. Her eyes flickered to me and she mouthed something to Ginny. The girl beamed at her friend.

"Good." I wasn't sure what was said but my stomach was flipping awkwardly. I wanted to believe the best, but I didn't necessarily deserve a war goddess, so I settled on not knowing. I pulled out Hermione's chair for her, discreetly stepping on Blaise's foot when he nearly forgot to do the same for Ginny.

The boy had no manners. Blaise and I shook hands with the man beside his mother.

"Raul Martinez," he motioned to a girl who looked just old enough to be a graduate of Hogwarts, "this is my daughter Melody Martinez." She looked upon us both as if we were insects. Still I was cordial.

"Draco Malfoy," she extended her hand and allowed me to kiss it, but did not give her new brother the same opportunity.

"You look better than your portraits." I thanked her then turned to Hermione.

"This is my wife, Hermione Malfoy."

"Charmed," she deadpanned.

"Pleasure." Hermione's warm words had gone icy. I cleared my throat awkwardly and sat down. Ginny seemed to be glaring daggers at her dear sister in law.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Blaise and your wife is beautiful." His mother was tiptoeing around the tension.

"I heard from a little bird that our dear Mrs. Malfoy is expecting, so I've had a bottle of sparkling water delivered in from France." And she was doing it again. She was a sweet woman who meant well, but she did -for the lack of a better phrase- the most. Imported sparkling water? Honestly. Mother would have never wasted her time on such ridiculousness. Hermione nodded graciously, accepting her act as a sign of consideration.

"Thank you."

"Forgive me if this sounds forward, but the Prophet refers to you as a 'muggleborn'. What is someone of your blood doing with a Malfoy." Melody asked snidely.

"We were paired based on quirks, habits, and personality. It was believed to be shallow to be paired off of anything else."

"Yes, but you're from different worlds. Draco -you don't mind if I call him Draco do you?" Her Spanish accent made my name sound wrong, I couldn't say I was all that pleased with the idea.

"I'd prefer it if you called him, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not fond of strange women speaking casually to my husband."

"It is curious that you'd be destined for a boy so unlike yourself." Blaise's mother allowed, "but I'm sure you make each other happy all the same."

"I'd say they do." Blaise piped in, "they were staring at each other earlier like they'd both seen heaven's light. It was stomach turning I assure you."

"I can second that. It can be almost sweet," Ginny admitted, "it's like watching a romantic comedy instead of reading one."

"And what about you two?" His mother asked, sipping her glass of Chardonnay.

"We're more like friends than anything," he said slowly, picking around the pieces of his muddled sexuality. Ginny spun the government appointed ring on her finger once as he said this.

"My stars, what is that abysmal thing?" This Melody girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"It's called a ring. It's used to symbolize my marriage to another human being. It's a pity you've never experienced one." Ginny sighed, "they're rather pretty, this one especially because it's golden."

"If that's what you think, you'll love what I've gone and gotten you. I'm a little late asking you to marry me." Blaise chuckled, digging in his pocket, "but I do believe you deserve a proper ring." He handed her a velvet case. She ran her thumb along the outside and popped it open. He slid the ring onto her slender finger. Hermione leaned over me to see the band, her coconut shampoo made me head reel. From what I already saw it was a rather nice ring with emeralds crowding around a large diamond. Hermione was gushing along with her.

"It's better, I suppose."

"You shouldn't be so sour." Hermione said sweetly, "you may stay alone forever."

"Hermione, be kind." I chuckled. She smiled at me.

"Well would you propose to a woman who was judgemental and unkind?"

"No comment."

"Father, I've decided. I want him. I want Draco."

Melody smirked. Her father looked uneasy.

"Darling, he's English. I can't command an Englishman to marry you." Mr. Martinez said weakly. She looked unmoved.

"Then talk to Shakelbolt," she insisted. He nodded, clearly a slave to his daughter.

"What a bitch." Ginny muttered, I choked on my wine while Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Father!" She exclaimed.

"Now, ladies can we please have a civilized meal?" He said exasperated, "it is very unladylike to gang up on my daughter."

"With all due respect sir, your daughter antagonized them first." I interjected.

"And then classlessly demanded another woman's husband," Blaise added, "if anything she owes them an apology."

"If that's how you feel, I believe it is in all of our best interests that we cut this dinner short." He stood abruptly, his daughter smiling smugly as he did, "don't expect Spain's usual order this year, Mr. Malfoy."

"Because your people can afford to employ us. Laughable, Mr. Martinez. You're the one sentencing a quarter of a million of your citizens to death. My wife will continue to want for nothing, so it's of no real importance to me." He left enough to cover our drinks and a generous tip, "good day. It was a pleasure seeing you again, ma'am." I gave Rosa a hug. Blaise also hugged his mother.

"Ginny and I will meet you tomorrow for lunch, but you've got to leave the extras behind." He kissed her on both cheeks, "ciao mama."

*******Hermione******

We left Blaise and Ginny to lunch today, after last night I was content to never see his family again. Draco had convinced me that messing around was a good use of our time and it had been until the door opened. Draco jumped off of me, face red as a ripe tomato.

"Father!" I hid beneath the blanket, content to die here.

"No need to explain," he said, "I'll be outside when you're finally finished." The door shut and I assumed he was gone, but I still didn't move.

"He's gone," Draco sighed, "what kind of man doesn't knock? I'm heading down to speak with him, do you plan to take a shower?"

"I'm not moving from this place. I'm never going to look your father in the eye again. My life is over."

He chuckled, "you're being dramatic. You're my wife you've literally got nothing to be embarrassed about." He pulled on his boxers and a pair of flannel bottoms, "come on." He offered me a large tee shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Draco..." I groaned. He wouldn't have it. Instead he pulled the door open. I pulled the clothes on, not wanting my father in law to see me naked again. Draco led me into the living room.

"Father, why wouldn't you knock."

"How was I supposed to expect you too were attempting to repopulate the entirety of Europe? I expected once was enough." He sipped his tea, "it, however, is none of my business." Where did he get tea? Who made this man tea?

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Draco muttered, sitting before his father.

"I received an owl from Minister Martinez this morning." Lucius passed the letter over to Draco. He held it so that I couldn't read it over his shoulder. Only when Lucius motioned for his son to pass the note along did he.

 ** _Mr. Malfoy,_**

 ** _It has come to my attention that your son was married off to a muggleborn. I offer you a solution to that problem. My daughter, Melody Martinez, is a pureblooded witch willing to marry your son. A photo is included, owl me soon while the offer still stands._**

 ** _Minister Martinez._**

"Well?" He pressed, "do you want to marry her?" I returned the letter to him and crossed my arms over my chest. Draco looked down at me and for a second I couldn't breathe. I'd been so confident he'd pick me, but she was a pureblood.

"No, I like Hermione. Melody is such a cow." He smiled at me and I smiled at him. Lucius cleared his throat.

"That's good and all, but now that I know you've still got your sense I must ask what you want to do about it?"

What was there to do about it aside decline her offer? The letter had been cordial if not a bit arrogant. Oh. Malfoys were arrogant, they were like peacocks, but 'while the offer still stands' implied someone better would come along. Sure, I could realize he was bluffing that cow he called a daughter would never take no for an answer, but the men before me were too busy protecting their pride to care.

I sighed, I'd let them be stupid while I went to visit Dumbledore.

"I'll be back, there are biscuits in the tin of you decide you want one." I kissed his cheek before heading to our room to get dressed. When I returned he and his father were munching biscuits and making game plans. With a shake of my head I was gone, heading to the nearest floo.

As I looked down at the man who guided Harry, Ron, and I through the war I realized one thing: his time was up. Blood stained his beard and his skin seemed to be greying. No amount of potions could reverse this.

"I think we should let him pass." Ron sighed from the corner, "it doesn't seem right keeping him alive past nature's design." I touched the nearly translucent skin on his hand, running my finger along his wrist and up his arm.

"McGonagall said it was our call." Ron continued, all the while Harry stood staring at our headmaster. Tears were building up beyond his glasses, "mate do you hear me?"

"I hear you Ron." Harry said sharper than he intended, "he's all I have, neither of you understand. You've both got a family...but this man was my family. How am I to give up on him?"

"Harry, this is cruel." I told him gently, "we've got to let him go."

"No, I won't. It's ultimately my decision and I won't give up on him." Harry pushed. I hated to pull the money card, but neither Ron nor Harry could afford to keep this up, especially since Pansy didn't get her inheritance until both of her parents died, I was the only one who could.

"I won't fund it, Harry, I'm sorry. I really am, but Harry look at him. He's dead, the potions are keeping his heart beating and his lungs expanding, but he's dead." I held on to the railings of the bed, "and it's not ultimately your decision. I don't know where you get off thinking that things are your way or the highway. McGonagall put the decision on us, the three of us, not just you, and Ron and I vote to end this tragic practice." He looked betrayed, but I stood by my decision.

"I'm sorry, mate. Hermione's right." Ron said quietly. Sensing his need to be alone I turned back to Dumbledore, the tension between his eyes had gone. It reassured me that this decision was the right one.

"Goodbye." I said softly.

"There's no need to cry, Mione." Ron told me, "mum always says that good people go good places when they die." I nodded, but that didn't dull the pain that was welling up inside of me.

"Will you two be here at least?" Harry asked bitterly, "will you be here when they murder the greatest man to have ever lived?" I nodded again, unable to speak.

"Yeah, Harry, we'll be here. We wouldn't miss it for the world." I left afterwards, unwilling to continue to torture myself. I found Draco at home, nibbling on a quill as he paced. He didn't notice me at first and I was feeling childish, so I grabbed the hem of his pants and forced him to look at me. As expected he put his quill and notepad down, before collecting me in his embrace.

"What's the matter, Memi."

"We're going to let him pass." I mumbled into his chest. He made a noise of understanding, stroking my hair as he did.

"You made the decision for a reason." He assured me, "you're doing it for him." I agreed with all of this, but it still hurt and he didn't try to convince me that it didn't. Instead he hoisted me up and sat me on the counter.

"I'm going to make you some hot chocolate and then you can eat biscuits and crisps in the bed until you pass out. Then tomorrow, when you take him off of the potions I'll be right there with you. I promise."

******boom! End scene. Review, it's like pumpkin spice on a cold day******


	14. Chapter 14

I stepped into the living room and Ginny and Blaise flew apart.

"Am I interrupting?" Ginny shot out of her seat and raced away, face burning as bright as her hair. Blaise glared at me and I smiled, "so? Spill."

"Don't you have a killing to attend?" He huffed grumpily.

"Don't say that so loud." I hissed, "I don't want Hermione to hear. She's already really upset about it."

"What's up with you two? You've gone from changing for her sake to...loving her. You don't...you don't love her do you?"

"No of course not. I...I don't know how I feel, if I'm being honest. She's exactly how I imagined her...since first year. I'm thinking about taking my potions, for her and the baby." I said it as if that was all I needed to convince him of the way I felt about her.

"But mostly for her." He said quietly.

"Yeah." We fell silent for a bit

"You're lucky, you and Hermione just fell into your roles. You got pregnant right away, you liked each other...but Ginny and I... I've got so many problems. Every time I get passed something there's something else. There's always another hurdle she's got to jump over and I think she's getting tired of it. It's always something with me. How can anyone learn to love someone like that."

"What do you want Blaise? Do you want her as a woman or as a crutch? You're attracted to Ginny, whether you like men or you don't, that much is true. You're attracted to her mind and her body so why not go for it?"

"I don't deserve-,"

"Like I deserve Hermione." I scoffed, "I've killed people, tortued innocent human beings...all in the name of a hypocritical Lord. Father was going to buy me out of it, he could do that since I was under aged at the time, but I forced him to leave it. I wanted them to pair me with a witch I'd hate so I could repent, but they didn't. They paired me with an angel that I've done nothing to deserve. I pleaded with the old fool to reconsider. I told him I wasn't good enough, but he wouldn't so there was only one thing I could do. I had to promise to give her the best life I could."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be thick, Blaise. You may not feel that you deserve her, but you've got to give her the life she deserves."

"But when will we feel loved or even wanted?" He insisted, "I don't want to live my life in a goddess' shadow." I didn't have an answer to that one. So instead I shrugged.

"I haven't got all of the answers, but if we're still being honest...Hermione almost...does make me feel the way, because I let her. I don't think I'll ever deserve her. I'm too dark and too tainted...but two out of three isn't so bad. I would try treating her as a wife, not as a friend."

The door to my room opened and Hermione came out, wearing a dark blue sundress. Her eyes were red and puffy. This was going to be painful, but I promised.

"I'll see you, Blaise. Make sure Ginny doesn't get in too much trouble." I called over my shoulder. We were walking to the floo in mother's room, taking our poor time, when Hermione stopped me. Her hands were holding my wrists lightly.

She was looking at me now, just staring up at me with her big eyes.

"Harry's going to hate me. I'm taking away all he has. I can't. I can't go." She was hyperventilating now and I cupped her cheeks.

"You're not taking away all he has. The man we are about to put to rest has given all he has to his students. He may be one of the best Headmaster's Hogwarts has ever seen, but love, he's only a man. You are not ridding the world of a God. You're not taking magic away from the world, you're ending someone's suffering and if Potter is too selfish to see that...then it's his problem." I placed kisses on the insides of her palms, "okay?"

"Okay." We began to walk again, her fingers intertwined with my own. Mother let us use the floo without question, hair still slightly mused from sleep. Professor Snape was asleep on the couch. I would have chuckled if not for the girl clutching my hand. She reminded me that today wasn't a laugh-at-your-mistreated-professor kind of day.

We stepped into St. Mungo's moments later and slowly made our way down the hall. With every step, Hermione seemed to get a bit slower.

"Memi...you're not helping anything by dragging your feet." She made a little noise, but picked up her pace. The Potters and the Weasleys (Pansy and Ron not the entire pleb clan) stood before the man, who seemed to be already done.

"Thank you for finally showing up." Potter snapped, his arms were crossed across his chest in a very childish way.

"Can it Potter," I warned. He rolled his eyes and went back to muttering to himself. The healer came in and began explaining the procedure. They'd skip his daily dose of potions which was due in about three minutes, we were warned that his body would react violently to this change, but the healer promised to do anything in his power to save him. Three minutes felt alternately like three hours and six seconds. My body was cold with anticipation, but I promised, so I stood my ground.

He did not ease into it.

The moment the clock struck four after, the body arched and convulsed desperately. A blood and foam mixture spilled out of his mouth, staining his too white beard. His hands shook and griped the sheets weakly. Hermione squeaked and I pushed her face into my chest, refusing to be the reason she had nightmares.

Everything in my wanted to run. It screamed for me to haul ass and take Hermione with me, but I couldn't. Hell, I could hardly breathe. My breaths were coming in short pants that made the world a little more sinister.

He began choking on his own fluids, before wetting himself.

A strangled, "kill me!" Hit the air, before he went into a new wave of convulsions. These were less violent. His eyes were wide open and his back arched and he shit himself. Then and only then did the life leave his eyes and his body fell into a useless heap.

Hermione was clutching my waist and I was struggling to hold on to my consciousness for her.

"Mr. Malfoy," the healer's voice echoed in my ears. Shit. I eased Hermione back so I wouldn't pull her down as my legs seemed to turn to jelly. Hermione, seeing this, took my hand and eased me onto the floor beside the door.

"Breathe." She ordered, but I couldn't. Yet, it seemed that her tears forced my first shuddering breath, "please don't faint," she pleaded, "breathe." It came easier and then it became they. My tunnel vision began to widen, but one symptom had not gone. The urge to vomit became more pronounced and I locked myself into the bathroom joined to the dead Headmaster's room.

Outside the door they were screaming, hollering uselessly over a body. It sounded like Potter was yelling at Hermione, accusing her. Then again Hermione was yelling right back at him. I could imagine her wet cheeks turning red as she stood her ground. I rinsed my mouth quickly and flushed my technicolored breakfast before heading back out. The body had been covered, but the smell of month old shit remained and prevailed over all else. I would have vomited again, but there wasn't anything left to vomit. So I swallowed the bile rising in my throat.

"Back off Potter, I won't say it again." I led her outside of the room so we could both get a bit of fresh air, "are you okay?"

"Harry is being a prat." She spat vehemently, "he's just so immature. Are you alright? You scared me." Then she got angry and hit my chest, "why won't you take your potion!"

"That's neither here nor there, Hermione and you know it. Any normal human being would have been a little faint after that display and I've got a weak stomach by design."

She smiled weakly at me, "you're such a wuss." I pretended to be offended, pressing my hand over my heart, "but I still want you to take your potions."

"I'll think about it." She went to argue about it, but Potter came out in that second, completely irrational and slightly unhinged. He was screaming about the conspiracy. All the while Luna looked worriedly at him.

"Harry, please. You'll wake the dead." She said softly. He, however, wasn't listening. He was too busy condemning Weasley. When he didn't fight back (at Pansy's urging) Potter turned back to Hermione. He didn't get a third warning. My fist collided with his jaw, knocking him on his arse.

"I said back off, Potter. I'm tired of saying it." Inside I was beaming, I'd never thrown a punch before today. If he attacked me back then so be it, but I wasn't going to let him attack Hermione. He got up and lunged at me. We both hit the floor and luckily he also wasn't a fighter. My fist hit something solid-ish and he cried out. His fist hit me in the stomach. Holy Merlin, I kneed him in the crotch, scooting from under him in a bit of a rush. His face was red and his glasses had slid across the hall.

"Malfoy, you bitch!" He hissed. I shrugged and stood up.

"When he gets up he's going to be very upset." Luna noted, "maybe you two should go." Hermione summoned her friend's glasses, fixed them, and put them on his face.

"Don't worry, Harry. I forgive you and yes I still plan to help you plan the funeral." He groaned in response as I towed her down the hall.

*********Hermione********

There was something about having a man fight for you that made you a bit giddy. So regardless of the circumstances I walked with a bit of a spring to my step. He noticed this, but didn't comment as he typically didn't. By the time we returned Narcissa was up, nagging at Snape, who was steady trying to work a crick out of his neck.

"Mrs. Malfoy is it done?" Snape asked me. When I nodded he sighed a bit, "very well. After this unnecessary tongue lashing I will alert the headmistress." That didn't go over well. She started up once more, terribly irritated over teacups. Draco and I snuck away, my hand hung limply in his, but every time I tried to work my way out he would tighten his grip.

"Am I doing a good job being a husband?" He asked lightly. His eyes locked with mine causing my stomach to flip a little. His eyes were grey, but there was blue just beyond the pupil giving them depth.

"Mhm." My words failed me to an embarrassing extent. He smirked at this.

"Honestly, I know I'm stunning and all, but can't you come up with anything better than 'mhm'?"

"You're a beautiful person and I'm glad you're mine."

He blushed and I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down to my level.

"What are you blushing for Mr. Malfoy? You're my husband aren't you? I do believe I'm allowed to say such things."

"It's not every day a man is praised by an Angel." He murmured, eyes closed. He didn't see the way I smiled at him but he felt my lips press against his and responded. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my closer, "I really like you, Hermione. I know it's really forward to say so, but-" I kissed him again, not all that interested in his excuses.

"Good, because I really like you too."

My research was once again cut short by Harry's knocking. His arms were full of pamphlets and notepads. He sat on the floor beside me and dumped these items onto the coffee table.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy?"

"What Potter?" Draco asked. He was busy actually doing his school work for once.

"I'm going to kick you in the balls when you least expect it, no hard feelings."

"I look forward to it Potter, but I will not be responsible for my actions in the event that you do manage to sneak up on me. No hard feelings?" He drawled, not looking up from his paper.

"Nope."

With that settled Harry and I settled into planning the funeral. Draco and I were covering about 35 percent of the costs for the funeral, while Ron, Harry, the ministry, and McGonagall made up the other sixty five percent. Tomorrow Harry would view the body to ensure he was properly set and made up, then we'd pick the casket. Two days after the casket was picked we'd hold the funeral right here in the school yard. He'd be buried with his family.

"That was the quickest funeral planning I've ever witnessed." Draco commented, popping a grape into his mouth.

"We're going to need you to speak at the service." I told him. He choked on a grape, turning slightly blue.

"What?" He coughed, once he swallowed the offending object.

"He clearly cared a lot about you, he tried to save you." I reasoned, "he was prepared to die for you that night." He shifted guiltily.

"I don't want to speak, Hermione. Leave it to Wonder Boy and the rest of Dumbledore's army."

"But Draco-,"

"Merlin, Hermione, I said I don't want to." He closed his books with more force than necessary and left, grumbling about one thing or another.

"You've got two options." Harry told me, "you can sleep with him or you can give him the silent treatment."

"Does that actually work?" I asked, "I can't imagine not talking to him will give him much grief."

"Well you don't have enough time to cut him off." Harry insisted huffily, "so you'll have to try it." He began gathering up his stuff, "thanks for helping me by the way. When will you have the money?"

"I've just got to go to the bank and get it." I told him with a shrug, "just let me know when you need it." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Damn rich people." He muttered, just as he left.

If I was any good at reading other people the silent treatment was working. Draco spent the three days up to the funeral stomping around. No one was safe from his wrath, he even sent Blaise running with his tail between his legs. I was applying my mascara when he started yelling into the bathroom.

"Fine!" He snapped, angry, "I'll say something. Merlin's mushrooms you are so spoiled!" He slammed the door to our room behind him. I smirked to myself, finishing my makeup. I win.

The funeral came too quickly, Harry saved a few seats in the front for Draco and I. Today I enlisted the held of Blaise in forcing Draco to take his potion. I lived by Sod's law, anything that can go wrong, will. It was as much my responsibility as it was his own to make sure he was okay. He held my hand as we walked along the casket. The wrinkles in the late headmaster's face were less obvious now and he looked peaceful, no matter how cliche it sounded. Draco squeezed my hand a bit as he peered into the casket.

"It almost looks like his chest is breathing, don't you think?" He whispered. I smiled weakly at him, "what?" We took our seats and I leaned closer to him.

"Nothing, it's something my cousin used to say." I told him. He shrugged and we both sat quietly waiting for the service to start. There was a prayer, despite all evidence pointing toward an atheist community, and then Harry was up at the podium. His words were plastic much to my disappointment, I wanted nothing more than for him to speak the truth. The good and the bad, his green eyes landed on the blonde girl beside me. She was mouthing to him and touching her chest.

It looked like she was going for 'the truth'. He smiled at her and looked at me. I nodded, offering him an overexcited wink.

"...is a flaw. Our headmaster was human and it was a lesson we all only just learned. When I was a child I thought he was invincible. There was nothing that could touch him. He was like a very old, much less fit superman." The muggleborns -including myself- all laughed at the joke, "but now that I stand here before you all I realize he wasn't so invincible, but funerals are for the living. Not for the death. So I leave you with his good deeds, not because the bad didn't exist, but because they were outweighed by the exceptional." Applause filled the courtyard and I felt that if he'd truly been here then Dumbledore would have his same twinkle. Draco stood at my urging (cough Ginny shoved him out of his chair and the only way he could avoid falling, was standing cough). He took a deep breath, refusing to make eye contact.

He reached the podium quickly and when he turned around, he was Malfoy again.

"Now that Potter has regaled you with his super hero tales...I want to present you with the man I knew. He was a biased man with faults out the arse." Oh no, "took the house cup from children -and no I'm not over it." He rearranged someone's que cards as he went, "I was actually under the impression that he hated me up until three days ago." He winked expertly at me in a way that said 'next time don't force me into anything'. "But Potter was right about one thing, "we all saw him as a hero. He may have been a douche bag, but he was our douche bag. He taught us that life isn't fair and to fight for what we believe in, even if the message got through too late." He stepped away from the podium and bowed his head slightly.

I waited for the applause, shocked at how genuine it sounded, "You had me so scared!" I hissed, smacking his arm. "You dirty snake!" He kissed my nose instead of paying me much attention. Anyone with any memories or kind words were given the chance to speak and when no one volunteered McGonagall went up to close it out.

"You did well, dirty snake." Harry said behind us, "I'm not even gonna kick you in the balls today."

"I'm glad we aren't going to fight at a funeral. It's not considered classy." Draco said airily.

Harry chuckled behind us. "What's up with the constant death threats, Malfoy?"

"They aren't threats, Potter. I want more than one kid so you need to keep your knee away from groin if you want to live to see 19."

There was a feast inside of the Great Hall to celebrate the life of Dumbledore and appoint our new Headmistress. She would be acting as the Transfiguration teacher as well until the beginning of the next semester.

It felt good to be back in the hall, but moment after the food was served Ginny shot out of her seat, face rather green. I chuckled. Sap sucker.

*********and there goes chapter ...I actually can't remember right now...REVIEW!******


	15. Chapter 15

*********Blaise*********

"Take the test," I whistled into her ear. Ginny glared in my direction, "why don't you just take the test?" She clenched her fists, "take the test." I continued.

"Blaise, I swear to Merlin, if you say that one more time I'm going to -,"

"Take the test," she moved in slow motion. First her face began to fill with blood so that it blocked out her freckles, then her blue eyes narrowed. That redness trickled down into her hands making her appear to be permenantly pink.

This woman was the cause of much of my confusion. She was feminine even if she did play quidditch. Her hair was silk between my fingers and there was something about those eyelashes, long like butterfly wings.

Dumbledore left me with a bit of wisdom, but before he did he sat me down in his private chambers and listened to me. He encouraged me to tell him everything under the pretense that he wouldn't act on the information. So I did, I told him about my father and told him about my weird habits. He then confided in me his own interest in nice clothing and carefully cared for nails. He also assured me that plenty of boys played with dolls as children, according to him it didn't really matter to most people.

The wisdom came soon after that. He told me that there was no need to put a name to a feeling. He insisted that if I was attracted to Ginny then I should act on that. There was no need to beat myself up over something as silly as attraction. So long as I had my family and friends I would be fine and then he let me in on one more tidbit.

There was something in existence called 'bisexual'. According to him bisexual simply meant that you're attracted to both genders...and if I was being honest I was terribly attracted to Ginny.

She was biting her bottom lip in frustration.

"Blaise were you listening to me?"

I still didn't dare touch her in a way that a man would touch his wife, but she didn't seem to mind. Which only led me to believe she didn't want to me touching her which made me even more nervous than before.

"No." I answered honestly. She grunted and shoved me off the bed.

"I said I wanted Chinese food. Go get me some."

"Where would I find Chinese food?" I huffed, getting off of the floor. She glared at me in a way that said 'figure it out'. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't afraid of a girl too scared to pee on a stick. She was half my size, if she got too crazy I could sit on her, "take the test and I'll make you Chinese food." She growled at me. When she didn't move I shrugged and settled down on the bed beside her.

"Blaise! You're being an arse!" She insisted.

"And you're being a coward. What's the worst that could happen Ginny?" It was clear she didn't want to talk to me, she was headed toward the door when I caught her by the arms, "be honest. So what if you're pregnant. Half of the married students here are, no one is going to judge you for it. I'm sure Hermione would love to fuss about baby stuff with you."

"That's the thing." She snapped, "of course she'd love to gush about baby stuff. She's got a healthy baby and a rich husband that loves her. She's not terrified that he's going to just up and leave her one day." I let her go as if her skin seared my flesh.

"I'm sorry that I can't love you how-,"

"Shut up!" She screamed, "you can do whatever you want to do! If you stop being so self involved for half a second you could love me twenty times better than Draco loves Hermione." I jumped back, shocked by her outburst, "I understand your life was rubbish before now. I get that it's hard to love people and let people in. It's even okay if you don't love me how I wish you would, we can't change who we love and I'm not unreasonable, but you've got to give me something! I'm not Hermione. I will only give so much before I stop." I didn't reply. Instead I memorized the way her eyes blazed with blue fire. She screamed again in irritation and stormed out of our room.

************Ginny**********

It was probably irrational to push him, but something inside of me just snapped. Hermione and Draco weren't home, they both had potions this hour, but I'd kill a unicorn for the chance to talk to my bestfriend. I was halfway to the dungeons when I ran into Theodore Nott. He was married to Millicent if I wasn't mistake .

"You're Blaise's girl, aren't you?"

I snorted in response, "technically."

"You should get back to your room, Peeves is dropping dung bombs around here somewhere. I actually just got cleaned up." That didn't sound pleasant, but I'd risk it. Hermione was only just around the corner.

"Thanks, but I've got to get to Snape." I said determined. He nodded.

"Well, I'll walk you. There's no reason for you to go alone." I didn't deny his offer, maybe if Peeves came around I could use him as a shield. We were meters from the door when Peeves came cackling, dropping dung bombs like rain. Theodore grabbed my hand and began to lead me through a maze. Dung filled my lungs in a way that was almost exhilarating. I realized that Peeves was giving us a chance, if he hit us the game would be over. We ran until we found ourselves a nicely sized broom closet. We were both panting, standing chest to chest behind the closed door. Peeves cackled and then there was a locking noise.

"That was fun, love birds! See you in two hours!" The cackling got farther and farther away.

"And now we're stuck." He sighed.

"Nice choice Nott."

"Hey!" He said in mock offense, "I just saved you from a ghost dropping literal shit!"

"Nah, you saved yourself, but you didn't want to be seen as a prick so you took me with you." I teased. He shrugged.

"I guess you've caught me." When it was quiet for too long he asked, "what were you looking for Lady Malfoy for?"

"None of your beeswax." I huffed. Even if it was awfully boring in here I wasn't about to tell him my life's story.

"It's only been ten minutes." He said heavily, "it's your duty as a human to entertain King Theo with the tales of your misfortune." I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see it in the dark. Ten more minutes passed before he began to shift, trying to clear something out of the way, "light your wand would you?" I did as he asked and the light fell on him perfectly. It illuminated his square job and made his brown eyes look as if they were made of toffee. He enlarged an old toilet seat cover before sitting it on the mouth of a standard mop bucket.

"Hah." He said triumphantly, "a throne." It took a bit for him to maneuver the both of us around, then he sat me on the 'throne' he'd created, "a lady shouldn't be left standing if it can be helped." He even stood with his legs open so my knees wouldn't be cramped.

"If you think your throne will make me talk you're wrong." I warned him. He shrugged.

"We've got two hours in the event that Peeves didn't silence the broom closet. You'll get bored. I promise you will."

It didn't take long. Thirty minutes into the silence I cracked. He was smirking as I began the story. I didn't tell him about Blaise's issues or fears, I simply made up for it saying that the boy thought of me as a sister. The same rage still took me no matter the reason. He listened intently until I'd raged myself out.

"I know the feeling. Cho is the most infuriating human being on the planet. She's got really strict views on marriage so whenever I try to fulfill the procreation part of the law she'll start shrieking and say she doesn't 'feel like we're married'. I do all I can for her, but she just doesn't return it no matter how I try." We both sat in silence for too long, "don't take it personally. The whole of Slytherin house knows that he's gay."

"Yeah...I know. It wasn't fair how I blew up on him." I sighed finally, "I just want so badly to feel wanted that it hurts."

"I know how you feel, for what it's worth...I think you're beautiful." The door was wrenched open to expose Professor Snape. He didn't question why we were locked in there, instead he grabbed us by our collars and pulled us out. I was blushing furiously, blinking in the bright lighting.

"That was fun." I said awkwardly. I spotted Hermione over his shoulder and motioned her over. She kissed Draco goodbye before heading my way.

"I suppose it was." He sighed. He turned to see Hermione five or six meters away, "can I see you again?"

"We go to the same school, of course you'll-,"

"Shh. Meet me after dinner on Saturday by the gargoyle. Alright?" He kissed my hand before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, falling into step with me.

I shrugged, there was no reason to feel ashamed about voluntarily meeting up Theo, but I still felt the need to skip over it, "Peeves locked us in a closet. It was a real bonding experience."

*********I'll be adding more Blaise and Ginny chapters in the future. Please review. *******


	16. Chapter 16

*******Draco*******

Ginny ran out past me in a pair of red bottom heels and scandalously painted lips. She only stopped for a second when Hermione asked if she'd be back for lunch.

"Nope, don't wait up, bye!" The door shutting behind her told us she was gone. Hermione sat down beside me, tiredly reading over law books.

"Does Ginny seem distant to you?" I asked. She offered me a soft grunt as a reply, "I mean it. She's been running out of here every Friday for two weeks dressed to kill. And who bought her red bottoms? I know for a fact that the Zabini's assets are frozen because of your stunt with Mr. Zabini and you can't tell me her family bought them." This grunt was shallower and she didn't even bother to look up, "yes it is your fault. If you'd just listened to me then no of this would have happened. Because of the two of you investors have been backing out, business is literally standing still..." She interrupted me with a heavy sigh, "even if you two were trying to do good you still caused more damage than necessary." She shrugged, "the point is, Blaise couldn't have bought her those shoes."

"Why is this so important to you?" I was a bit startled that she'd spoken in more than her usual 'I'm-reading' grunts.

"It's just unusual and she is my little cousin. Since I don't have a little sister I feel that it's my duty to protect her. I've always watched over her, but now that I'm close to her I can act a bit freer." I explained. She went back to her reading, leaving me no choice but to go away.

Coincidentally Blaise hadn't left his room aside from meals and classes in two weeks. All the progress he'd had with Ginny seemed to be gone, making meals tense. Although today we both had a meeting with the press in an attempt to get the money flowing again. It was a pain to get the people on our side and keep buying our products, but neither of us were angry at the girls. They'd been trying to protect Blaise, something that was looked upon with respect.

"...no don't bloody touch me!" Blaise shouted, you could hear the panic in his voice. Hermione was coming in strong from the left so I moved faster so I could stand in front of her. When she scowled at me I kissed her nose.

"Keep baby safe, I'll focus on Blaise." She nodded, following me with her wand drawn. He was standing in his boxers, wand arm locked in an offensive stand. His father stood the same way, erection showing through his underwear.

"Blaise, I don't know what you're doing, but-,"

"No! If you touch me again -and I mean ever again- I will kill you and myself. I'm so sick of you and your cleansings! The only thing wrong with me is you!"

"Blaise, where do you get off telling your father-,"

"I've got the wand." He snarled, "and the back up. Getting rid of you will work just as well as saying you're a recovering alcoholic."

"I'm your father-"

"You tortured me!" Blaise's voice broke as it rose above its natural octave, "you ruined me. You tainted me! So I don't care if you're my father, if you think I'm kidding come closer. Touch me one last time. I dare you." Heavy silence fell as the two men stared off. Mr. Zabini was taller and a bit bulkier as well. Beside him, Blaise looked like a child, but the unhinged expression on his face kept me from commenting. When he didn't move he smirked, "I thought so. Now get out." He dropped his father's wand into his hand. Wrong move. Before either of us could stop him the elder man was holding his wand square at Hermione.

Her honey colored eyes went wide and something in me roared to life. If he hurt her I'd kill him, press and reputation be damned.

"Hermione get behind me." She held a beautiful expression of defiance for the man before us and moved so that she stood beside me. My magic was crackling along my skin, making my hair stand on edge.

"Father, back down." Blaise said evenly, "if you hurt her the entire school will be after you. Your funds will be frozen indefinitely. Where will you live when your homes are taken over by the ministry. I've got Hogwarts and Draco, I'll be fine, but what about you? Mother hates you. Lucius wouldn't be caught dead near you...back down."

When he still looked ready to fight, I fired. I would have him endangering the newest extension to my family. There was more than Hermione now, the little Malfoy inside of her was too little to survive being cursed and I was nearly positive that losing that little one would kill me.

He crashed into the dresser, causing the wood to splinter and crack.

"You little snake." I smirked, making sure that Hermione was directly behind me.

"Back down, Draco." Blaise ordered quietly. The look in his eyes made me shiver. Seeing his father weak had done something unsavory to my best friend. His wand arm trembled as he warred with something.

"Blaise, come over here." Hermione ordered, "get away from him." He didn't even blink. His arm was shaking now, making it seem like he was truly between decisions.

"Blaise, no."

"Avada Ke-,"

"Blaise!" She shot around me and forced as much of her weight into him as she could. He stumbled, but her recklessness served its purpose. The curse died on his lips.

He shoved Hermione back, gaze unfocused, not flinching when she slammed into the wall. Initially it was rage that made me petrify him. I took a sick delight when his arms snapped to his sides and he fell backwards. Then I went for the other one, he was smiling a bit wickedly until I stupefied him.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She nodded, wincing only slightly, "what hurts." I demanded. She brushed me off.

"I'm fine, Draco. Blaise was under the imperious. It was a nonverbal. I saw him cast it." She looked like she was pain, but wouldn't have me fussing over her. Instead she undid the curse I laid on Blaise.

"Are you alright now." She tapped his cheek. Slowly he regained feeling in arms and legs.

"Just golden." He muttered. She checked his vitals in a motherly way before placing his father in a full body bind.

"Excellent. We'll take him to headmistress McGonagall so she can call the aurors." She was levitating the body when I stopped her.

"Blaise and I will handle it, you go to the hospital wing." I ordered. She opened her mouth to argue with me, but I placed a hand over it.

"I don't want to hear it little lady. You need to get checked out."

"I agree with Draco," Blaise piped in, "I pushed you pretty hard...sorry, by the way." She waved it off.

"But-,"

"Do I have to carry you to the hospital wing?" I challenged. She sighed heavily.

"Fine. Are you still going to meet with the press." I nodded, "well I'll see you when you get back." She kissed my cheek and disappeared out the door.

McGonagall made us wait for the aurors to come so we could make a statement, which left us to pitch ideas on how to cover this up while pulling on trousers.

"We could say he's in a muggle rehabilitation home." Blaise called from the bathroom, shaving his stubble. I was busy gelling my hair back.

"They'll check, besides we don't want to look like blood traitors."

"Draco, we are blood traitors." He chuckled, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"They haven't got to know that."

"Your in-laws are Muggles."

"Okay fine, but they'd check and we don't have enough time to research facilities or pay off the staff."

He sighed.

"What about we just tweak the truth. We can spin this in your favor and just leave your father to come up with his own excuses. Besides, he's going to Azkaban and that's going to be front page news tomorrow. We might as well announce it so that they can have what we told them." I suggested. He was quiet so I continued, "we can make you look like a tragic hero."

"I don't want to play the victim, Draco." He said firmly, "can't we just tell them what really happened no half truths or tweaks?"

"Have you gone mad, Blaise? They'll run the story for weeks."

"I don't care. By now all of Hogwarts knows my dirty little secret and no ones said a word about it. I feel like it will be liberating to publicize the truth."

"If that's what you want. It's your life." I told him, admiring myself.

It went well enough. Questions were fired like curses, but we got through it. From it came two new very rich customers so it wasn't a wasted day. Father would be pleased. When I returned Hermione nor Ginny were home. Although I didn't start to worry until about midnight.

Blaise was fuming behind me as we headed to the castle. If they weren't in the hospital wing I wasn't sure either of us would make it. Madam Pomfrey was just dimming the lights as we walked in.

"Hey, Madam Pomfrey, is Hermione here?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"She was transferred to St. Mungo's ...at noon." I thanked her and began toward the door, Blaise following me closely. He looked as frantic as I felt and before we knew it our long strides had melted into our feet slapping artlessly against the stone floors. We were racing out of the castle and down to the half-Giants hut. We couldn't use mother's floo, because she would worry and Blaise and I knew better than to worry her.

I was banging savagely on his door, it had only just cracked open when Blaise and I ran in.

"Need to use your floo- St. Mungo's- thanks!" I was gone before he could make heads of tales of what was happening, Blaise right behind me. The secretary told me where Hermione's room was and I went running to her. My lungs burned for air, but it seemed too hard to breathe and run. I'd breathe when I saw her. Blaise tumbled into the room behind me, sending me sprawling out on the floor. He landed on me with an 'oof', banishing whatever air that was left in my lungs to hell.

"Be quiet." Ginny hissed. She was in the bed with Hermione looking as if she'd been asleep.

"What is wrong with you!" I hissed back, "no owl, no letter in the stars? Were you not going to tell me she was in the hospital? Don't you think I deserved to know that?"

"We figured you'd come looking before midnight, where were you two?"

"Cleaning up your mess," Blaise whispered back, "I told you we had a press conference today." She blushed a little, "and where the hell have you been?"

"That's none of your business." She snapped.

"How is it none-,"

"Hey! Focus!" I fretted, "tell me what's going on!" Ginny glared at the both of us.

"If you'd come looking earlier you'd know. A press conference doesn't last until midnight. So where were you?"

"None of your business," Blaise mimicked. He and Ginny were starting to get on my nerves, so I snatched up the clipboard at the foot of the bed. Just as my scanning reached the diagnosis the clipboard flipped away from me.

"You're going to ruin the surprise." Hermione giggled, still half asleep.

"What happened to you?" I asked her seriously. She yawned a bit.

"I'm sorry, I took a sleeping potion. Ask -" she yawned again, "Ginny." She fell asleep again before I could protest.

I settled into a chair and accepted that I wasn't getting any answers tonight. She could tell me tomorrow.

********Hermione********

Ginny was asleep at my side, her head resting on my shoulder. I agreed with Draco when he said something was up with her, but I wanted to confront her, not talk behind her back. Then Madam Pomfrey ran a few spells and got worried. She said that they were in distress and for a child to be in distress before the end of the first trimester was potentially fatal. So I went without too much of a fit and hoped that I'd be out before the end of Draco's press conference.

Ginny actually found me as I was preparing to floo over, grass on her expensive heels, red lipstick smudged. She'd been by my side since then. Now the last of her lipstick had smeared onto my sick girl gown.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Draco was standing by the window looking as if he hadn't slept a wink last night. His porcelain skin was marred by the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"You were right to send me to Madam Pomfrey, she found that the baby was distressed and apparently that's a really bad thing when in the first trimester." His expression got dark.

"Is it..." His Adam's apple bobbed and his fists clenched.

"It is fine." I assured him. He came closer and placed his hand on the slight curve of my stomach.

"You've got to be careful." He said adamantly, "no throwing yourself into harm's way and no being a hero. I don't want to lose you." I couldn't stop playing the hero, it was who I was, but for his sake I would at least refrain from doing it in his presence. As he held my hand I realized that he was like ice, frigid and strong, but sometimes I was terrified he'd snap in half. He placed a chaste kiss to my forehead before pulling back, "now that that's been handled...I look like crap don't I? I need you to be my mirror and I'm too terrified to go into the bathroom." In my opinion he didn't, but if we were going by the impossible standards set by Draco then he did look a little dodgy. He smirked at this knowledge as I left nothing out.

I got out of bed and curled up in a chair with a large book giving him a chance to take a nap. He was asleep in moments, snuggled next to Ginny for warmth. I smiled at the two of them before going back to my book. The healer came in a few times, the first time he admonished me for giving up my bed, but I promised him that it had been no real sacrifice. Then he gave me a potion.

"A dark spell was placed on you by Mr. Zabini. It is of utmost importance that you commit yourself to bed rest until the end of your pregnancy.

"That's the rest of the school year." I said outraged, careful not to wake either of my sleeping friends.

"You can finish school next year Mrs. Malfoy." I couldn't help being angry, bed rest...honestly? I was far too young to be effected by a little curse. It hasn't even hurt me so much. When Mr. Zabini cast it I was standing off to the side of Draco. He'd cast it silently, without a wiggle of his wand, "you'll also need to take this potion twice a day every day until the end of the second trimester." I sighed heavily and accepted the potion.

"Healer Rathbone is there really no other way? I'm already nineteen. I won't be allowed back next year." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"You'll simply have to do what's best."

********And another chapter is here. I need people to REVIEW. It gets lonely here without them. Now maybe I can focus on actual school work. You all are an awful influence on me*******


	17. Chapter 17

*******Blaise*******

Hermione refused to help us and almost exposed our plan to Ginny, so now our favorite four month pregnant girl was under a very heavy, but absolutely harmless sleep spell. Draco entered the bathroom and watched her comb her hair.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" He asked. I was standing beside him in an invisibility cloak that we swiped from Potter. She barely looked up from applying her nude eye shadow.

"No, I've got plans."

"What kind of plans? You're always leaving us." Draco pouted, hoisting himself up onto an unused space on the counter.

"I spend six out of seven days a week with you all, do define always." She snorted. He shrugged.

"Are you implying you don't want to see us humiliate your sister in law?"

She rolled her eyes, "no, actually. I don't. It sounds childish, I can't believe Hermione is even going along with it."

"Oh she's not, she thinks it's childish so she won't be a part of it. The thing is I need a favor. Hermione is feeling awful and Blaise nor I can stay with her. Could you sit with her?" It was a well known fact that Hermione's pregnancy was a rough one, but she held it together. Some days it was all she could do to get to class. It was clear she wouldn't be able to finish the year and it killed all of us to see this scholar unable to do what she loved. Her expression flickered. Typically she'd agree without a second guess, but today she bit her lip and twirled a piece of curled hair. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked her and when she didn't answer him he jumped off of the counter and grabbed her wrist. I didn't doubt his control, he wouldn't hurt her so I stayed put, "Ginerva tell me who you've been seeing, now."

"How is it any of your business." She hissed, trying to wrench her arm away.

"Answer me." He ordered forcefully, "answer me or I can't promise that Blaise or I will act rationally."

"Neither of you own me."

"You're my bloody wife! I haven't got to own you to deserve to know who you've been shagging." Oops. Whatever, I cast off the cloak.

"You're gay remember? You can't love me. Remember?" She screamed at me, "so what if I found someone else?"

"That's not how it's supposed to go." Draco told her loudly, "a woman shouldn't cheat on her husband no matter what!"

"Theo loves me! And that's more than you can say about Blaise!" She insisted. Draco bit his lip, trying to contain the cruel cackle that always seem to grip him in moments like these. Theo? He pulled the same 'meet-me-in-some-symbolic-place' 'passionate-love' routine on every girl he met.

Draco began to laugh, letting go of her hand as he did so. So much for being a nice guy.

"Laugh all you want. I don't have to prove anything to you." She snapped, she went to move out of the toilet, but I stopped her.

"At least I know you're not a total slut, but mark my words. Its terribly plebeian to come back to your husband with genital warts."

She scowled at me, "how do you know I haven't done it."

"Because he's still with you." I let her go once I'd said that, but she didn't move.

"Oh shit." Draco muttered, then I felt my limbs locking at my sides and I went down, Draco following.

"What the hell are you two doing," Hermione growled. She unfroze our mouths, but didn't let us speak, "I told you to let her be! I told you I would talk to her didn't I?" She shouted, "don't you move an inch Ginerva. You are in just as much trouble." She levitated us into the bed room, snapping about how we deserved to be dragged and given the worst carpet burn she could manage. When she was comfortable she started up again.

"The two of you cursed me and then went behind my back to gang up on her! I am so mad I could spit!" She shouted, "and then you! Ginny if you had a problem you should have said something. At what point is it okay to cheat on anyone? Blaise has a lot of problems, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying. That was a real bitch move and you know it." She winced.

"How can you talk? Draco gives you every thing your heart desires. He's always by your side, stroking your hair and being an all around amazing husband."

"Draco has his faults." She assured her quickly, "he hates my parents even though he tries to pretend he doesn't, he puts all of us in danger every day he doesn't take his potions, he's still bigoted and spoiled, but every human alive has faults."

"Not Theo," she pouted, "well he does...but there aren't that many. He cares about me Hermione, maybe they don't care, but I'm happy with him. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Hermione sighed.

"Of course it does, Ginny." There was silence as they hugged, "but you're married to Blaise. Even if Draco and Blaise aren't right about Theo, it's got to end one day. You can never live your life with him or even sleep with him. If you do and Blaise finds out he could report you and strip you of your magic."

"He wouldn't-,"

"He would." Draco interjected, "he's a jealous one." I cut my eyes at him, glaring as best I could. That's when the crying began. The noise was like the explosion of countless glasses on a hardwood floor. It pained me in a way I wished it didn't. She was crying on her best friend because of me, because I hadn't done right by her. I wished Hermione would set me free so I could leave, but she didn't. She forced me to listen to the broken cries of a girl I made no real effort to love.

********Ginny*******

I sent Theo an owl to put our relationship on hiatus. His letter had come a second earlier, but Hermione wouldn't let me read it until she did. She then held it out of my reach and delivered it to those useless boys we were married to. There was banging and 'manly' shouting.

They left and came back with two other boys, one of which I recognized as Ronald. They were all livid, arguing over what they should do about it. There was a roar of agreeance and then they were leaving.

"Oh shit." Hermione muttered, I nearly laughed out loud. She pulled on some shoes and went running out after them. I followed her, knowing she shouldn't be running alone anywhere.

"...are you guys going? You're not doing anything stupid are you?" The four of them didn't pay her any attention. Draco and Blaise were leading this army, with Ron and Harry flanking them.

"What did that letter say?" I hissed to her. She didn't answer me, she was too busy trying to reason with the little army she inadvertently created.

"No matter how you acted, none of us are letting a man call you a slut." Blaise snapped over his shoulder, "so each and everyone of us are going to beat the individual shit chunks out of him." I kind of wanted to cry again, after all I'd just been screaming about how we were in love. Hermione gave me a sympathetic look.

"I showed them the letter so that they knew you had enough to deal with without them being turds..."

I muttered, "it doesn't matter." She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her.

"Of course it does." I leaned my head against her shoulder. She was one of the people who could always love and forgive me no matter how many times I messed up. I squeezed her around the middle.

"Why could I marry you instead?" I teased. She shrugged.

"I think the sorting hat is homophobic."

Blaise stepped away from the line of men and put his wand away.

"I want to fight you." He said plainly, "fuck dueling."

"Fine by me." He stated coolly. He looked on me with the same boredom as he looked on Hermione with. Anger boiled up inside me.

"No you don't understand." Blaise continued, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Then Ronald is going to beat the shit out of you. Then Draco will beat the shit out of you. Then Harry is going to beat the shit out of you. We are going to come back every day this week so that each of us gets a fair turn beating the hell out of you and if you don't show we will hunt you down and issue a collective arse whooping and then it'll start all over again. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Theodore cleared his throat in a way that he did when he was nervous and this time when his eyes landed on me he put some emotion behind them. He was sad that we ended and it tore me apart in a way nothing else had. Blaise took Theo by the arm, dragged him around the corner, and silenced it. Hermione continued her awkward half hug and I didn't let go of her either. Ron came over as awkward as always and pet my hair.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll beat him good and proper for calling you that."

I nodded, wiping away my tears, "I know you will." Blaise came around the corner moments later, dragging Theo out by his collar. My eyes widened. It took everything in my not to go to him. His nose and lip were both bleeding and broken, while his eye was swollen past belief.

"Ronald will be back tomorrow and if we can't find you at this exact spot at noon it's your arse." His toffee gaze landed on me in a way that made my heart stutter. He looked terribly betrayed. I bit my lip and tore away from Hermione. I'd circle back. I'd help him...just this once.

******Thank you for the reviews and PM's. They make my hearts warm.*******


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione's bump was officially big enough to warrant the need for a bigger shirt. She buttoned one of mine and tucked the excess into her skirt. This made her six months along. Her belly was tragically larger than mother's, but everyone just smiled at me and ensured it was normal. We only had a few more months of school, but I was stuck in a 'Senior's Slump'.

"Are you really not going to potions?"

"Send the professor my love." I yawned, rolling over. She rolled her eyes and shouldered her bag. Father had sent her a dragon hide shoulder bag a month ago, claiming that a Malfoy would not be seen lugging around books in a bag filled to bursting.

"Yes, I'll tell your step father how much of a slacker you are."

"Hey Blaise!" I called. There was a massive groan before Blaise came around the corner in boxers, "you're not going to class either? Dang it."

"Nah, but I'm walking Ginny. Did you want me to carry Hermione's bag?" He was rubbing his eyes.

"Yup, thanks."

"It's your turn tomorrow," he warned me.

"Noted." He went grumbling out of the room scratching his back as he went, "I'll see you after potions." I promised her, "it's just...class starts so early." She rolled her eyes again.

"I'll take notes for you, slacker."

"That's my girl." She left with a shake of her head.

I made good on my promise. She met me outside of potions holding out some notes.

"I'll have you know that he was less than impressed and plans to tell your mother."

"Snitch." I huffed.

"Do you think you could talk to him? I don't want him giving me special treatment. He forced Neville out of his seat for me."

"It's only right that Longbottom gives up his seat." I shrugged, "it's not special treatment. It's the treatment you deserve. You're apart of a nearly royal family, my love. You're a queen amongst them."

"No, Draco we're no more royal than Neville is and I'm uncomfortable with it. He won't listen to me, so will you do it?"

"You'll have to talk to mother, she's probably the one that put him up to it and her orders simply don't go unheeded." I shifted her bag on my shoulder again, "what the bloody hell is in this thing?" She shrugged.

"Books." Naturally. I kicked a kid out of his seat once we got to charms which caused her to scowl at me, but I shrugged. She grumpily took the seat beside Pansy at the front of the class, apologizing to the boy I'd booted. He waved it off, assuring her that it was only curtesy after all. I took my seat in the back of the class, sure that Blaise would make it one day. We had gone about half way through charms when he came sauntering in, tie in disarray and eyes mostly closed.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Zabini." Flitwick said huffily, "now if you wouldn't mind taking a seat so we can continue..." He found his way to the chair beside me and plopped down heavily.

"I would still be asleep if Ginny hadn't come back and dragged me out of bed." He grumbled.

"You can't skip away the whole day, mate. It gets suspicious."

He shrugged and laid his face on the table, "I am an adult."

"You've been waiting all year to join to the big kid club." I chuckled. He was a year below Hermione and I making him a true seventh year. Today was -finally- his eighteenth birthday, "doing anything worthwhile?"

"I convinced Ginny to go out with me to a French restaurant in Hogsmeade...then I'm going to eat sugar quills and chocolate frogs until I vomit. Care to join us?"

"I wouldn't mind, but let me ask Madam Reads-A-Lot." I took a wad of paper and flung it at the back of her head. She sighed and turned to look at me.

'What?' She mouthed.

'Dinner with Blaise and Gingy tonight?' I mouthed back. She shrugged and went to turn back around, but Blaise caught her before she did. He motioned for her to get Pansy. Hermione turned back around, taking notes twice as fast just to catch up.

"What?" She just had to give no fucks. Blaise grinned at her antics.

"Coming to my birthday dinner in Hogsmeade?"

"Only if I'm invited to eat your candy until I pass out."

"That's a very serious part of it, lovely." He assured her.

"Mr. Zabini, you're late and now you're talking."

"Sorry, Professor." He said quickly. Hermione beat her head with her arm and mouthed, 'behave' to the two of us. Great, now he was getting me into trouble. With class over I was desperately ready for lunch, but I had another period until lunch time.

"I'm starved." Hermione complained. I dug in my bag and gave her the baggie of pretzels. She grinned and took them gratefully, "thanks."

"This is why he's perfect." Ginny informed her. Blaise rolled his eyes behind her, "he packs you snacks."

"I didn't pack her a snack, I packed myself a snack, but she was hungry so I gave it to her." Hermione offered me the bag, offering to share, "share with Ginny. I'm good." I kissed her hair and sent her into her classroom, dropping her bag beside her, "I'll meet you after class."

"Nothing is good enough for that girl." He dug in his bag, "apple?" I took the green one and he took the red.

"You're heaven sent, did you know that?"

"Duh. I'm Blaise, how could I not be?" I rolled my eyes at him and tossed the core into the rubbish bin, "if you were so hungry why'd you give Hermione your snack?"

"Because she was hungry." It was an automatic response honestly, I'd never even considered keeping it for myself when she said it. He raised an eyebrow at me, taking another bite of his Apple.

"You're in love with her. Classic."

"I am not!" I insisted, chasing after him. He was making the biggest scene.

"Draco is in love with Hermione!" He was shouting it down the halls, completely pleased with himself all the while I was following him, screaming at him to shut up. We ran out to herbology screaming like plebs.

"Shut your mouth!" I was screaming he tripped going down the hill and took me with him. We both landed in a heap, papers and quills spilled everywhere. I also realized that I had Hermione's bag instead of my own.

"Did you have to take me with you?" I asked, carefully arranging her notes and parchment, "not only am I covered in grass stains, but I've also got to get this bag to Hermione before she has a fit."

"Sounds like a good enough reason to skip." Blaise decided, dragging me back to the castle, "I've already paid a sixth year to carry their bags and walk them to their classes."

"You dirty scoundrel, you planned this." I laughed, "I've raised you well." I took the potions and charms books from her bag also removing the transfiguration (simply because she didn't have that class today). I was almost certain she would shake Blaise's paid companion so I didn't want her carrying to much.

A slip of paper slipped out of the book. It looked like a prescription. Coincidentally the refil date was set for today. I'd get it while I was out with Blaise. I returned her bag and she thanked me distractedly. I slipped her a note telling her that a sixth year name Melvin would be picking the two of them up before heading up to get dressed. I changed shirts quickly, making a mental note to pick up some more shirts for Hermione while I was out. I checked the bathroom once, she didn't need anything else.

Blaise and I ran off to Hogsmeade like naughty children. He was stocking up on candy while I was picking through the store for caramels.

"What are you doing over there?" Blaise asked, adding some chocolate frogs to his basket.

"Looking for caramels." I answered absently.

"But you don't like caramel." He said automatically.

"Well, duh. It's so sticky. Hermione likes it. Do you reckon she'd appreciate some?"

"Do you think this is what Ginny wants?" He asked, helping me pick the good ones, "someone who surprises her with things that she likes?"

"I think that a lot of girls like to feel appreciated. This is my way of showing it. I'm no good at making things or at even doing simple things, but you're good at dancing and writing." He looked unmoved and began moving along the store, filling another basket just for Ginny. I shook my head in amusement. Not trying my arse, the poor boy never even had a girl friend before. Of course he was confused. He didn't have to do this for the men he'd dated. We left the shop with nearly ten kilograms of diabetes. I dropped the prescription off at the apothecary before we both headed into the baby store on the outskirts of town.

"Did I tell you that father finally got the bat pregnant?" I asked him. He shook his head no, "well he's been giving her his semen in a plastic cup and having her insert it into herself. He misses mother terribly even if he won't say so."

"Does your mother miss him?" He asked, dropping a rattle into the cart.

"What in blazes is this?" I grumbled, continuing on, "and of course she does. Its killing mother to be away from him, they were best friends. I can't believe the ministry actually separated the cleared death eaters. What about the children that had nothing to do with it? They tore up families and rearranged them at will. Mother absolutely loathes Snape and Snape feels the same way about mother. I must admit I was hoping Wonder Boy would throw his weight around a bit."

"But then you wouldn't be married to Hermione." I nibbled my lip a bit, of course I was far too young to be married, but I kind of liked it. Hermione wasn't hard to live with and she was considerate and kind. The most annoying thing she did was chew my quills.

"I'm not pleased with that thought, but now that she is mine. I think we should do something about it." I said honestly, "we don't need to be saved by plebs."

*********Hermione********

I tore my room up looking for that damned prescription only to have Draco come back with my potion and my refil date. He'd bought me a mess load of caramels and some more shirts too.

When he didn't say anything about the potion I felt guilt twist my stomach, he hadn't even checked to make sure if I was lying. He trusted me. I didn't tell Draco that I wasn't supposed to be in classes. Something in me told me that he'd force me into that bed and I couldn't have that. On days when I felt worse I skipped, but I found if I let Draco take care of me the way he loved to do it was bearable. I put the potion away and laid on my side.

Every inch of my body was in terrible pain and it felt good to take the weight off of my feet and back. Before I knew it I'd captured Draco and used him to get comfortable. He didn't object, letting me put my leg on his hip and nap on his chest. We only woke up once Blaise flung himself onto the bed with us.

"You've got to get dressed." He complained, "stop sleeping." I sat up yawning, half glaring at the boy at the foot of the bed. Then I sat all of my baby weight onto his chest and began to smack him. The eighteenth hit was the hardest and I climbed off of him satisfied. Draco was snickering as Blaise made a show of gasping for air.

"What should I wear?" I asked them, most of my clothes weren't maternity friendly. I'd have to enlarge something. Blaise left and returned with a very loose fitting, strapless sundress. There was a little bow that tied just beneath my belly and I groaned.

I looked like a whale. Draco kissed me hair and led me back to the bed. Once sitting he began to braid my hair into a simple fish tail, leaving a few ringlets out to frame my face.

"You're stunning, you know? I'd take you at this moment, but I'm sure that would be uncomfortable for you." He kissed my cheek.

"You're only saying that because I look like a balloon." I muttered. He looked scandalized.

"Never. You're beautiful. Pregnant women aren't meant to have flat stomachs." He told me with a wink, "if anyone should be worried it's me. You're turning me into a lard arse. Look." He lifted up his shirt and showed me his abs, "there's fat forming around here and I can't even blame it on being pregnant." I giggled and poked the 'fat'.

"Never fat. You're as handsome as they come, besides the husbands of pregnant women simply don't get to keep their six packs."

Blaise rented a large table and invited his mother (and by force his sister) and friends. We ended up with a table full of raucous laughter. Melody didn't speak to anyone, her arms were crossed over her chest. I was forced to assume that Draco's plan to 'put her in her place' was successful. She didn't bother to speak unless spoken to.

"Melody, don't you think Hermione is coming along nicely?" Blaise's mother asked her. She looked up from her wine.

"Is she turning into a blowfish?"

"Still classless, I see." Pansy snorted, "I thought that your father making minister would teach you how to pretend to be a lady."

"Leave her be Pansy." I huffed, "she's just a little sour that she didn't get what she wanted." I laced my fingers with Draco's.

"So when are you going to tell him the truth about your condition?" She asked snidely. His grip on my hand tightened a bit. His message was clear. 'I'll back you up, but you'd better tell me the truth later.'

"He already knows." I assured her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so is that why he came to the apothecary looking for calming draught?"

"My personal affairs don't involve you. In case you've been unaware this past year has been stressful enough for all of us." He assured her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get enough of being bitter?" Ginny asked her tiredly, "you were invited out of force -not even pity- yet you still feel the need to attempt to ruin people's lives. Not shut your mouth or suffer the consequences." If Ginny had an anger problem before she definitely had one now.

"How plebeian." Melody sniffed. The table lit up with the outraged shouts of the occupants. She stood, "mother, I'm clearly not welcome. I'll have father's key and you may meet me when you're done." Blaise's mother turned to look at her, face devoid of amusement.

"No, I think not. You will sit down and behave or your won't be seeing your father's vault key for a very long time. I forced your brother to invite you so that you could get to know him better." Melody plopped back in her chair, clearly enraged. Our conversation went back to the same childish banter, but Draco never let go of my hand. I knew I had a lot to explain when I got home and I knew he'd be angry. I was busy building up my argument when he paid our tab and stood.

"Blaise, we'll see you guys back at school." Draco told him easily. We'd stayed through dessert giving me plenty of time to think up a way to weasel by self out of it, but now that the time was rapidly approaching I was panicking.

When he locked the door and turned to me all of the calm he'd been hiding behind was gone.

I was met with this venomous expression that could only be the result of broken trust. Seeing that made all of my weaseling and conniving disintegrate to nothing and I just wanted him to believe me.

"Mr. Zabini hit me with a abortvius." I admitted, his eyes widened, but I held up my hands, "Madame Pomfrey caught it in enough time to keep it from messing anything up, but my womb was already a little faulty so the Healer prescribed me a special potion and sentenced me to bed rest...," I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, "for the entirety of my pregnancy." He took a shuddering breath and stepped forward. His fingers wrapped securely around my arms and he pulled my forward.

"I'm going to kill him. And when I get back I'm going to kill you. Hermione why would you do that? You put everything at stake for your schooling. McGonagall loves you, she'd tutor you herself it meant you graduating with all of your NEWTS."

"You're going to stop me from attending classes aren't you?" I was crying even though I was wrong. He looked pained, but he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but this is serious." I cried harder and her arms wrapped tighter around me.

"Don't cry Memi, you'll graduate. I promise you that. If I've got to deliver the baby while you take your exams you'll graduate."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I told him. He griped me a little tighter.

"I believe you. I forgive you, but you'd best not leave this bed, Hermione. I mean it."

I whimpered and he sighed, "we'll have my family's healer floo in tomorrow. From there we may be able to negotiate one or two days, but the other days you will spend in bed. You can knit or read or anything your heart desires. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded, it was more than I expected. He gave me a nudge toward the bed.

"Yeah."

"Get ready for bed. When Ginny and Blaise come back I'll let them in on your long held secret." He was still obviously angry, but he didn't take it out on me. Instead he kissed me and left me to think about my actions.

******and here it is. Boom boom boom! I only got one review so thanks cares 1970*****


	19. Chapter 19

******Blaise*******

Ginny and I sat on my bed eating sugar quills as we did our transfiguration homework. The turning my owl in a muggle pen was terribly impossible. I itched to ask Hermione for help, but Draco threatened to castrate me if I asked her anything school related. Ginny turned Hermione's owl into a pen after a few tries.

"I wonder if it writes." She mused.

"How did you do that?" I insisted. She looked at the clock, deciding if she had the time to teach me or not.

"It's got to be quick." She sighed heavily, "now say the spell clearly.

"Chango."

"And swish your wand...like this..." She righted my hold on the wand and showed me how to moved my wrist. I put it all together and the owl transformed into a dark brown fountain pen. She began gathering up her stuff, but I stopped her.

"I want to talk to you." I told her seriously. She faltered.

"I've got to be somewhere-,"

"Theo can wait." I snapped in irritation. Her expression. Immediately went guarded and I backed back, "I'm not going to attack you and I'm not going to report you." She relaxed considerably, "but I want it to stop. I've never had a girlfriend before so I don't know what you want from me. Will you give me a fighting chance?" She twiddled her thumbs.

"I want you to talk to me and pay me more attention. I love going out with our friends, but I'd like to go on a real date too. I'm really grateful for the candy, but I prefer thoughtful gestures." I crossed my legs under me. She blushed as I looked at her, "why are you looking at me that way?"

"I'm trying to remember everything." I admitted. She shook her head.

"Well you're making a very cute face." She laughed, then she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Uh. Um." Any suave comments that had been on my tongue scattered leaving me with a brain full of mush.

"I've really got to go. And I'm not meeting Theo." she promised me, "I broke up with him officially a week ago."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to sacrifice my magic for him and I couldn't do it." She looked a bit sad.

"I wouldn't actually report you." I told her quietly. She smiled at me.

"It had to end anyways. I need to try with you, Hermione has been giving me the evil eye and my stomach isn't getting any smaller. You're the father of my child so it's you I need in my life." The thought made me smile. I took in the way her hair fell over her shoulder and her large hands held her stomach protectively, "anymore questions?"

"Nope. You're free to go." She nodded and rushed off. She somehow left the room brighter. For once I didn't feel the need to hunt down Draco after an encounter with her. I continued to suck on my sugar quill, content with my findings.

"How cute, she's going to like it." Hermione assured me. She'd been going crazy with this restriction of Draco's. The healer was actually pretty adamant about her not walking. The only reason she wasn't in St. Mungo's being watched and guarded was because she appealed to Draco. He was such a sucker he gave into her. Most of the teachers were happy to make copies of their lesson plans and give them to Hermione to study, naturally Snape was grumpy about it, but he still sent the papers along with one of us. When it came to making the potions she'd get out of bed for about an hour (or however long the potion took) and brew it. She'd send the potion sample along with her write up down with us in the mornings.

Today she was breaking the rules. She was up and waddling around like there was no tomorrow. She looked like a very pregnant penguin and it was adorable.

"Hermione, if you lean back any farther you're going to tip and I'm going to laugh." I warned her. She huffed at me and kept going. When she nearly fell backwards I released a bark of laughter, "please sit down Hermione. You're going to make me wet myself."

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"You're waddling around, that's what's so funny." She waddled up to me an irritated expression on her face.

"I am not waddling!" She insisted.

"Yes you are!" I leaned back and started walking how she walked.

"Shut up! I don't walk like that!"

"Yes you do!" She stood by the couch, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"You're an arse Zabini."

"You learn to live with it." Her eyes went wide as a splattering noise sounded off, "Merlin Hermione did you just wee yourself?" The very thought made me chuckle a little, but she shook her head no.

"I think..." She looked down at the floor, "my water broke." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said I think my water broke." From there chaos ensued. I started screaming and because I was screaming she screamed. I'd never dealt with a pregnant woman's water breaking. Draco came in with his hair in disarray.

"Merlin, shut up why are the both of you screaming!"

"My water broke." She told him. He took one look at her and fainted, leaving us to scream. It wasn't until Pansy and Ginny came in that order was restored. Pansy slapped me once and threatened to slap Hermione if she didn't shut up. She had Ginny throw water on Draco to wake him and immediately began barking orders. We levitated her to mother's chambers knowing she'd want to be apart of this.

Since it was the middle of the day Hermione was used almost as a bowling ball. She was floating down a hall filled with stubborn teenagers and curious children. Draco was trying not to hit anyone, but I had to step over three wizards before people started to get the picture. Narcissa and Snape followed us to the hospital, but only after we were scolded for mowing over half the school's occupants. The hospital team took her once we stepped across the threshold. Men weren't allowed in the room when the women were in labor so Draco, Snape, and I slowed down. Ginny kissed my cheek.

"Narcissa and I will handle it. Don't worry." She told me and then she was gone, sprinting awkwardly to catch up.

******Ginny*****

Two hours after her water had broken Hermione was in labor. She was clutching my hand so tightly I feared it would fall off.

"Someone tell Draco that I hate him!" She screamed.

"No one has got to tell him." I said dryly, "the whole hospital can hear you."

"Fuck you!" She growled.

"Draco already did." I chuckled.

"Mrs. Zabini, please stop antagonizing Mrs. Malfoy." Her healer sighed. Hermione scowled at me, but then another wave of pain hit her and she gasped, "try pushing Mrs. Malfoy." He ordered. She did and he beamed, "keep going. It's crowning." I watched in horror as he lifted a bloody baby into the air. It was terribly small and seemed to be flailing without breathing. A moment later the small cries of a premie filled the air.

"Call in the father." He ordered. The door cracked open and Draco came tiptoeing in. He was white as a ghost, but something in his eyes came to life as he laid eyes on his first, "cut the cord." The healer ordered and with trembling hands he managed it. A nurse was wrapping the bundle when the second came. Hermione was thrust back into labor without warning. The cursed Draco to his face now that he was staring wide eyed at her. As the baby came the healer began to panic. He was calling doctors and moments later everyone was forced out. We hadn't a clue what was happening, but the first child was taken from Draco and now all of us were outside, ears to the door.

"...she's not breathing..."

"...hurry clear the airways..." I griped Blaise's hand and Draco griped mine and we just stood there with bated breath. When the healer reappeared he pulled Draco into his office. The door had been silenced so that we couldn't eavesdrop. I snuck into Hermione's room to find her sobbing. She dragged me into the bed with her.

"I just had to go to classes! I k-killed my own child." She sobbed I rubbed her back trying to tell her it was alright, but she wouldn't have it. Draco entered the room, tears spilling over his pale cheeks.

"Hermione-,"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She wouldn't look at him, she was too busy clutching my shirt. He sat beside her and held her hand. I slowly eased her hands from my shirt and kissed her forehead.

"There you are." I said once I'd rolled her over and onto Draco, "I'll tell Blaise. We'll be right outside." I promised.

"Could you hand her here?" Draco asked. I was careful with the lifeless infant lying in the incubator and delivered her directly to her father. He took her gingerly and bit his lip as her lack of warmth seemed to bring him over the edge and he buried his face into Hermione's curls. I let myself out, swallowing the lump in my throat. Blaise and Narcissa looked up hopefully and I found it hard to speak.

"She lost the second one." I managed, "but the first one is healthy...even if she's a bit small."

*****BOOM! Bonus round is up and ready for you all. I was really excited about all of the reviews. Thanks! Keep it up!******


	20. Chapter 20

I was clutching my little baby. She was someone that I never imagined could exist, yet I held her as if my life depended on it. I'd never felt so lost or so angry at anything before. Logic said that killing that Zabini arsehole wouldn't change anything, but I didn't much care. How was it possible that all of the air in the earth had been torn away from me in those few seconds. I looked down through my tears, her hair was blonde and curly and her cheeks were round. The sound of mother's heels on the linoleum were barely audible over the choking noises caused my me or Hermione.

"Darling." She said softly. Her hand went over my hair, "it's alright darling. Give her here." I did as requested, looking at my mother how I once did when I was much too young. If she couldn't fix it then what? She laid the child down and hugged my head to her chest. I hugged her back. If this was all she could do I'd take it.

A shrill noise pierced the air and Hermione laughed hysterically.

"Oh...my...God." I muttered. I extracted myself from my mother's arms to stare at the child in Hermione's arms, "Hermione..."

"I just picked her up and then she...she just...ah." A wild grin spread across my face.

"I love you! Merlin, you're amazing." I kissed her smack dab on the mouth, "I'm going to get the healer." When I tore out of the room, Blaise followed me down the hall.

"Where are you going, Draco. Stop running so fast, how am I supposed to stop you from doing something stupid if I can't breathe!" He grouched.

"Not doing anything stupid!" I promised. I looked back for one second to see him cock his head at me.

"Shit, watch out!" Blaise shouted. I turned around just in time to see that I was going to crash into the nurse's cart. I remembered flying. The needles and glasses were all floating along side me, but then I hit the ground and from there I was lost.

******Blaise*****

"Oh...no." I hopped over the wreckage, still slipping on syringes as I went. Draco was fully unconscious and his head was bleeding. Well if there was ever a place to nearly kill yourself the hospital was that place. The nurse ran off the find help, instructing me to press something to the wound. I ripped his shirt and held it to th wound at the back of his head. He was gradually going paler and his head lolled to one side or another. Imagine that funeral.

'How did he go?'

'He tripped over a nurses cart' he'd have the word clumsy chipped into his headstone.

"Bring him this way," she urged, "there's a gurney right over here." I lifted him up, hooking my arms under his shoulders and legs and carried all 165 gangly pounds to the gurney. He should eat more. The healer set straight to work, using a classic rennervate on him. He opened his eyes just enough for us to see the grey of his eyes.

"Baby 'live." There was a small smirk on his face as he fell back into unconciousness. At a loss the healer began to move him toward an exam room.

"Will you let me know if he's alright?" I asked the nurse, "he's my best friend." She nodded.

"Name?"

"Blaise Zabini." She rolled her eyes.

"His name, kid."

Oh, "Draco Malfoy."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Birthday?"

"June 5th."

"Blood Type?"

"O negative." She nodded satisfied.

"He may need a transfusion if we can't get him to drink the blood replenishing potion. That's just going by the amount of blood on the floor and on your shirt and hands." Great, I wiped in vain at my hands. Still the blood only smeared.

"Go get cleaned up, we'll send a healer to Mrs. Malfoy's room." I nodded and rushed off to the nearest toilet. No amount of cleaning spells could get the blood out of my clothes meaning I was going to horrify a lot of people when I got back to Hermione's room. When I found her I had the misfortune of walking in on her while breastfeeding. I quickly covered my eyes.

"I swear I am not a peeping Tom!" That was the first sentence out of my mouth, "but I've got something important to tell you." I kept my hands over my eyes, "Draco flipped over a cart and knocked himself out and the only reason it isn't hilariously funny is because he lost a lot of blood and won't wake up."

"What? Uncover you eyes and look at me Blaise." Hermione commanded it, so I did. She'd switched children I think, but her position was more or less the same, "how did he trip over a cart?"

"He was running to get the healer, but I thought he was gonna like...you know...so I followed him. He looked at me to say something for a second and I screamed at him to watch out, but he was going to fast to stop and flipped over the cart."

She groaned loudly, "I'm too exhausted to deal with this."

"Don't worry, it's under control." I assured her. She nodded her thanks pulled her gown up to cover herself.

"Want to hold her?" I nodded and stepped forward. The girl looked just like her father. She chanced a glance at me and I was met with irises so bright they were like starlight, "if Draco isn't conscious by the end of the week will you both help me name them?" She asked Narcissa and Lucius. They both agreed. As of current they were holding baby 1, Mr. Malfoy looked like he wanted to coo at the baby, but refrained. Mr. and Mrs. Granger -on the other hand- had no such reservation. Mrs. Granger was tickling the baby's belly and calling her 'my little witchy princess'.

"Hermione, I think I want to keep her." I admitted, "she's just the cutest." She stetched in my arms, before turning her head and falling asleep. I gave her forehead a little kiss before lying her in the little bed.

"I'm afraid you'll simply have to wait until September." Ginny shrugged.

"We'll visit you again tomorrow," Narcissa told her as her eyes began to get heavy, "everyone out. Hermione needs her sleep." She shepherded us all out by out backs, "Lord knows she's going to need it."

*******Hermione*******

Three days later and still no word from Draco. I kept imagining that he'd come staggering in, with a bandage wrapped around his head, grinning like a fool. I was bundling up my nameless babies when the nurse came in with a clipboard.

"We need names for the babies." I hadn't been planning on naming them just yet, but Narcissa had owled me a list of acceptable names, hilighting the ones she thought Draco would like most.

"Aurora Caster and Celeste Pollux Malfoy." She nodded and had me sign the birth certificates. She tucked my copies of their documents into a Manila folder. Ginny picked up Aurora, my first born and made sure her hat was on properly. Ginny had appointed herself as daddy until Draco was back in commission.

We were on our way to see him now. Ginny led the way, talking animatedly about how the entire school was still in stiches about the bowling ball situation. We reached the door and I headed in, refusing to be intimidated by a hospital room. He was lying in bed, face as white as the sheets he was placed on. I could clearly see his pale eyelashes against his cheeks.

"Take this as a lesson Ary," Ginny muttered, "always watch where you're going." My baby gurgled happily, completely unaware, "did they say how long he would be out?"

"No." I stroked his cheek, "rennervate won't work on him. He's literally in a cart induced coma." I chuckled a little, "it's so funny, but it's not all at the same time." I held his hand, running my finger over his knuckles. When his expression remained peaceful I took Celeste and put her on his chest.

"That's your daddy." I whispered to her, "you ignore that crazy red head. This blonde hunk of man is daddy." She continued to nap, what more did anyone expect? She was three days old. I pulled her back up and motioned Ginny forward, "just stick her right there on his chest." She did as told, pulling his hand up and onto her back.

"This guy is your dad, Ary." She told the babe, "but I'll always be your Daddy." Aurora smiled toothlessly at her.

"I really hope when she's a teenager she isn't super rebellious, because I won't let you treat her any kind of way." Ginny sighed, "I'll put her in my basement or something so you can't find her." I rolled my eyes at her.

She collected Aurora and placed her into the sling strapped to her chest as I began to inspect him for scarring. Ginny helped. Unconscious patients were often victim to more abusive treatment and I wouldn't have it.

"He's got a little scar on his back," Ginny reported.

"Near his bum?"

"Yup."

"That's been there." She saluted me and nodded.

"Feels like he's had a wee." She said after a bit, "other than that he's fine." I nodded, easing him back onto the bed, "they should have him wearing a diaper, what's the point of cleaning up urine when it could be contained." I kissed his temple.

"See if you can find one." I told her. She began her search without a look in my direction. I eased his hospital gown up and off before casting a scourgify on his body and bed.

"Medium or Small?" She asked, holding up both options.

"Medium." She brought them over, looking all the way up.

"Ginny would you get your life together." I chuckled, "you're acting like a little girl."

"A little girl that doesn't want to see her cousin's winky." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Too bad. I need your help getting the blasted thing on."

"The things I do for you." She sighed. We both worked together to pull the diaper up and over his bum before dressing him in a brand new gown.

We were on our way thirty minutes later. Blaise was meeting us by the floo.

"What took so long?" He asked. He was saddled down with all of the gifts I received via owl these past three days.

"We had to make sure the love of her life wasn't being abused in care." Ginny teased, "I've never seen anyone cast a cleansing charm so gently." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up before I appoint a new 'daddy'." She glared at me.

"That's not nice," she sniffed, "Ary and I have bonded."

"Oh they've finally got names do they?" Blaise asked, "well what are they."

"Aurora Caster and Celeste Pollux."

"I see what you did there." He chuckled, "well let us be off, this crap got heavy ten minutes ago."

*******and here comes the fabled chapter 20. This is twice the size of any fanfiction I've actually finished on my other accounts. So...yay me! Review please. Also Caster and Pollux are the twins that make up Gemini. That's why they've got strange middle names. Also Aurora is like the Goddess of Sunrise while Celeste just means heavenly. I was trying to go along with the Malfoy naming thing.******


	21. Chapter 21

******Blaise*****

Ginny was enjoying her time with Ary, but tonight she promised she'd be free. I was worried about Draco of course, I still imagine his crash in frames. He slammed into the cart at waist level, but somehow ended up in the air. He looked a bit surprised and had been inspecting the syringes and cups. Then he slammed into the linoleum with all the force of gravity. His hemophilia didn't make matters any better. Blocking the blood with a shirt may not have done enough anything.

"He's going to be alright, Blaise." I jumped. Ginny was standing in the doorway, dressed in nighties. She'd stolen Ary.

"You're supposed to be baby free tonight. Did you forget?"

"Hermione fell asleep and I just couldn't help myself. I'm just going to feed her and lay her down." She giggled, "she's just so cute."

"I do admit she's cute, I'm just worried that ours will be a ginger." I admitted. She glared at me, "oh come on. Imagine a half black kid with red hair? People make fun of him. They'll call him carrot top and so will I." She couldn't help laughing.

"Well maybe it would be pretty bad." She offered the bottle to the baby in her arms, "what were you planning tonight?" she asked me.

"Nothing fancy," she kissed Ary's cheek before going to change her nappie and put her down for bed. In the time it took for her to do that I'd turned out the lights and lit every candle I owned, pulled out the scented oils, and arranged a platter on the bed.

"Alright, Ary and Celeste have been properly taken care of and cooed over." I closed the door behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Perfect. Your turn." I undressed her slowly and she didn't stop me. She guided my hands along her belly to cup the growing child, before sliding them up and around her back. With a bit of fumbling I unhooked her bra and eased her into a robe. I wasn't going to do anything perverse, not today. My plan was to care for her in the most attentive way I could. I led her to the bed and had her lay on her side. She automatically took to the body sized pillow I'd placed there. I eased one of her feet from beneath her and began working peppermint oil into her feet. She made the softest sound of content while I massaged her heels.

"What color should I paint your nails?" I asked her. She yawned.

"Green." She decided. I nodded and continued to work my way along her calves. When her legs rested limply on my lap I began painting her toenails. She watched me with interest.

"You're doing really well."

"Of course I am." I snorted, "I paint my nails as well." I toed off my socks off and showed her. She grinned.

"You like painting your nails?"

"Yup. Draco sometimes lets me paint his nails, but he's never happy about it and he always messes up my masterpieces by hopping in the shower right afterwards."

"Did you ever think you'd end up dating Draco?" She asked. I nibbled my lip.

"At one point I had a crush on him, but I never thought I'd ever get anywhere with him." I told her honestly.

"When did this happen? How old were you?"

"I was seventeen. It was actually a pretty recent thing, but I got over it when I realized that he was having a kid."

"Did you resent Hermione?" She was sitting up now, so keen on getting answers.

"No, it wasn't her fault she was born female. I was such an arse because I knew I had a lot of problem that would come to the light and I was...grumpy." She snorted at that, "okay I was furious and terrified."

"Did he know?" She continued.

"I think so. He sat me down one day when we were going to share a bed and warned me. He said 'if you do anything freaky I'll break your nose Zabini and then I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey, because it would be a shame for you to walk around with a crooked nose'."

"So have you ever been in love before?" She asked me. Her blue eyes were sparkling with delight.

I didn't want to answer that, because next she'd ask who and maybe when and I wanted to keep the details separate. I didn't want to let her in on my private thoughts simply because they were private.

"Yes, I guess it could be called that."

"With who?" I went back to nibbling my lip, paying so much attention to her pinky toe I could count the barely visible ginger hairs on her toe.

"Blaise!" I silenced the room four times over.

"What?"

"Who did you fall in love with?"

"Why?" I was stalling and she knew it.

"You owe me the truth, Blaise." She pouted at me, arms over her chest in a show of strength.

I sighed, "Draco. He's the only guy I've ever really been...in love with. If that's what you want to call it." She stared at me, mouth open, "please stop looking at me like that!"

"You were in love with Draco and you let him get away?" Should I tell her the truth? Nah. Better not, after all being a coward has worked so well for me so far.

"It made sense, he wasn't interested in men. What was I supposed to do? What if Hermione came up to you and confessed to being madly in love with you? You'd never hurt her, you'd tell her you loved her deeply, but you would also tell her you're not in to her. You wouldn't pretend to be a lesbian just to make her happy."

"I'd try. If I wasn't dating anyone and she told me she was in love with me I'd give it a shot. I'm not a closed minded individual."

"Well...he's not exactly the most open minded human being now is he? He's got archaic notions of family roles and believes in the sanctity of man and female marriages. And he wanted kids...it just wouldn't work, so I let it go."

"Well...of course I want kids too. Mum had seven of us. I've got to beat that record, but I'm hoping to catch a break and get a pair of twins."

I finished the polish on her toes and went to wash my hands. When I returned, I replaced the pillow, enjoying the feeling of her little body curled around my much larger one.

"It's really sad that you didn't get paired with the love of your life." She murmured. I fed her a grape.

"I'm sure you had your eye on someone before all of this. Who was it?"

"Well, Harry liked me, but I actually fancied you. I've got a thing for dark skinned boys, but then you turned out to be an arsehole and messed it all up." I nodded.

"Sorry about that. I was mad at a lot and you and Hermione were the perfect people to take it out on."

"I forgive you and I'm sure she does as well. That's what she does. She forgives people."

We were quiet as she reached over and pressed a cheese cube to my lips.

"What made you fight Theo?" She asked me. I shifted the slightest.

"I don't really know. Even though I wasn't really romantically interested in you I felt like I needed to protect you. What kind of man leads a lady astray and then calls her a slut? He was raised better than that and someone had to teach him that he couldn't speak to you that way."

"I've got six mother's. I don't need another." She said sharply.

"I know, but it's how we guys -as a breed- are. As you can see we were all there. Ronald is your brother so that's to be expected, but on the other hand Draco is such a girl until it comes to one of his girls. That's when there's trouble. I know you can take care of yourself, but I will ways be there to beat a guy bloody no matter what you want." She relaxed on my chest again.

"I've enjoyed this." She admitted, "more than you will ever realize. You've made me wonderfully happy." I banished the platter to the kitchen before sliding into a laying down position.

"Tired?" She nodded. The candles continued to flicker while I covered her in the blanket. I preferred sleeping in boxer shorts without any blanket at all, but today she seemed to want me close so I was forced to allow her spread the cover out over the two of us. Immediately I was hot, but she fell asleep before I could negotiate my way out of this. I sighed heavily and downed a dreamless sleep potion. It was the only way I got to sleep these days anyways.

Soon enough, heat or no heat, my eyes closed and I drifted off into another -no so much restful as oppressive- sleep.

******Ginny******

I woke up absolutely thrilled with life and everything it had to offer. So I slipped out of bed and set to making breakfast. I covered the table in bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, orange juice, and coffee. Once that was done I mixed a single drop of vanilla with each bottle of milk Hermione left in the cooler. I cast a heating charm on the food and went up stairs to find my babies. Hermione was changing Celeste, leaving me to collect Ary. She looked as if she had just finished crying.

"What did you do to my baby?" I asked Hermione. She smirked at me.

"Nothing, she wanted her 'daddy' and you were locked in your room with Blaise." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, "speaking of which...got any details you want to spill?"

"Nope." I giggled, "it was all confidential, but I can tell you he rubbed my feet and fed me grapes. And we...talked." There was poo going all the way up Ary's back, "my goodness munchkin. Why didn't you say something? This has got to be uncomfortable. I worked my way down, getting the poo from the top of her back first.

"She's a month old Ginny, what exactly are you expecting her to say?"

"Help! I'm poo-ey!"

She shook her head at me, a grin on her face, "whatever he told you must have really put you in a good mood." I peeped outside to see he was nowhere to be found, closed, locked, and silence the door and when I was sure he'd been locked out proceeded to tell Hermione everything via whispers. We were sitting on her bed, feeding the babes gossiping like there was no tomorrow.

"Draco said he thought that Blaise was into him, but he didn't want to sound bigoted so he didn't say anything. That could have never worked!"

"Maybe if could have if it'd been true love." I insisted. She smirked at me and began whistling as we stared out at the scenery beyond the window, "what?" Her smirk grew to a smile, but she still didn't say anything. "Hermione Jean Malfoy! What! Happened!" She took her time wiping Cel's mouth before even bothering to mention anything.

"Draco told me he loved me." My jaw dropped,

"Are you serious!" I squealed, the front door slammed, causing Hermione and I to jump.

"Your silencing charms could use work." She chuckled, "do you think he's mad at you for telling me?" I shook my head no.

"You're a part of the accepted group of friends. He expects anything he tells one of us to get around to the other two. Anything he tells me is not a secret, unless he specifically says it is." We'd been over this actually, "he probably isn't mad. He's heavy handed, so he probably didn't mean to slam it." Hermione looked unsure, but shrugged, "I made breakfast, let's go." We sat beside each other, leaving the babies in their little baby rockers, "so how did he say it?" I pressed. She nibbled her bacon.

"I picked Celeste up and she just started to cry. Then he looked at me -eyes wide- and told me he loved me. He'd never looked more sincere about anything in the time I've known him." We are quietly for a bit before the twins thrust us into chaos. Celeste decided now was the time to vomit and what Celeste did Aurora copied. And while newborns never showed their magic those pacifiers did not levitate themselves into their mouths. Hermione expressed her gratitude more than once simply because it seemed that Aurora loved to deliver her weight in poop every twelve hours.

Three hours after they initially started to cry we were banging on the portrait of a lily. The portrait opened to reveal a very grumpy potions professor.

"Is Narcissa in?" Hermione asked. Aurora was screaming her head off.

"Not if you plan to bring those sirens across the threshold."

"Professor, now is not the time for your bitterness!" I insisted, making my way around him, "these babes are about to send me and Hermione to Azkaban." He let Hermione in.

"She beast, you've got visitors." He called over his shoulder, stomping his way toward the sitting room.

"Why thank you Crisco. Come in girls," Narcissa called from the sole bedroom. First off the room looked like something our dark and gloomy professor wouldn't date set foot in. The bed was covered in white laces and silks, but teal accented the walls and other decorations.

"We have no idea what's wrong with them." Hermione admitted, handing over Aurora, "we've tried rocking them and feeding them. They're clean and warm and we simply can't figure out what they want." She inspected them both before sighing.

"Crisco would you come here a moment?" I giggled at the name she'd given him.

"Narcissa that isn't very nice." I told her. She shrugged as if being nice to him were the last thing on her mind. He came rumbling around the corner.

"Oh so I'm actually allowed in today. What's the special occasion- woman what did you do to my chambers?"

"I decorated it. If you had any class you'd know that. Now sit down, I need you to do something and you're the only bipedal creature with an attempt at male anatomy close by." He went red in the face.

"If you think I'm helping you now, you're daft."

"Then we'll simply have to leave them in your care." Narcissa threatened.

"And I'll simply be forced to let them scream themselves into oblivion." He challenged. They were looking at the other with so much rage that I nearly wanted to grab the girls and run. But it was too late. Narcissa's porcelain cheeks filled with blood and she -damn near- threw the children at us.

"I hate you! Get out of here!" She shouted. He stood his ground and cross his arms over his chest.

"No. I don't think I will. I'm bloody sick of you, Narcissa. You're a demanding bitch. It's clear we don't like each other yet you insist on staying here because it's 'improper' to live away from one's husband. Improper my arse. You're afraid of being alone and earning your keep. Well here's your newsflash. I. Am not. Lucius." Hermione and I were backing away, but he waved his wand and the door slammed shut, "stay. I need an incentive not to kill her." He growled out. Hermione and I gulped and held the babes a bit tighter, "as I was saying I was not born into a rich or even well off family. I am dirt poor. As you love to point out a teacher's annual salary at this school could not support your shoe budget. So if you want to buy shit, work for it. Neither of us -at this moment- can afford for you to be a housewife or whatever you are at this moment, because when school ends we are homeless. Got that? The ring that fur ball picked out...you know? The one you hate so much was literally paid for with all of the money I had and you spend every Knut I come into contact with!" When he finished raging his hair was wild and his eyes burned with a dark and evil kind of fire. She took a step away from him.

"I didn't ask for this-,"

"I actually did what I was supposed to do. I risked my neck time and time again in that bloody war to ensure that that no nosed mother fucker died. I'm the one who doesn't deserve this. They saddled you with me because they knew you would hate it, but what the bloody fuck about Severus? Let's not take into account how this would be a bloody punishment for him as well. I hoped you'd run off to Lucius so I could report you and live my life in solidarity...alas you're still here."

"Lucius would have never raised his voice at me."

He twitched. His hands mused his hair in a way that was nearly dangerous and then the words tore from his throat so loudly my ears hurt.

"I AM NOT LUCIUS! DO YOU HEAR ME WOMAN!" His face was entirely red now and Narcissa backed up against the bed side table. Her was was white as a sheet. He was shaking her now and Hermione didn't think. She thrust her child into my arms and shoved the professor back.

Just for a visual. My dear cub sized friend was barely a meter and a half tall. She'd lost most of her weight as well leaving her to use sheer strength against the potions professor. Regardless of the fact that he couldn't be terribly strong he was still stronger than her. When she shoved against him he lifted her flailing form and literally tossed the girl up and over his shoulder. Luckily enough he still had enough clarity of mind to aim for the bed and not the dresser. He back away from Narcissa.

"I want the lot of you out of here. You've got three days to find somewhere else to live and support yourself." He snapped, then with a flourish of his cloak he was out.

"Alright Hermione? Alright Narcissa?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said first.

"Grand." Narcissa said shakily. I realized she was standing in a puddle of water.

"Um."

"I know." She told me quickly, "it's alright. I had Draco at eight months as well. It's fine." She took a deep breath before easing out of her corner, "no one is to tell Crisco that I am in labor. Am I understood? I will have someone owl you when he or she is here." We both nodded, "perfect. Now I'm aware this is terribly scandalous, but I'm sure the two of you can keep a secret. Can you send this letter to Lucius?" Hermione took it.

"Will do."

The woman managed to glide even with an eight month belly. She made her way to the floo and announced her destination quietly. She was gone before Hermione or I could even decide what we felt about any of this. Then she said it.

"Damn."

********And boom goes the cannon! I love rants, you'll have to excuse me. I know there's tons of drama with these people, but I promise that everyone (except Melody/Mr. Zabini) gets a happy ending. Also I am trying to reach 50 reviews. If anyone could help me out with that little goal that'd be great. If I get 50 I'll be 97% more likely to upload another chapter tonight. Alright much love buh-bye*******


	22. Chapter 22

********Blaise*******

He was in love with her? Bloody hell. How could be fall in love with her? She was his wife, mother of his children now...maybe it was best. This had to end, it simply had to. It was unfair to me and unfair to Ginny. Still...he was everything to me. All this time I knew I couldn't have him, but this was different. It was like a crucio aimed at one of my individual body parts. It wasn't his fault he was perfect. It wasn't my fault I was only human. The universe just hated me. I resolved myself to see him once more, then I'd take my NEWTS and disappear. When Ginny our kid I'd resurface and I'd be okay. I'd finally be healed. I didn't think about it. Instead I was heading toward the castle. McGonagall wasn't the most understanding Headmistress I knew, but she always wanted success for her students.

I found her in her office, sipping a cup of Earl Grey.

"Headmistress I'd like to take my NEWTS early. A personal issue has risen and I can't finish the week here."

She was quiet as she considered my request, "very well. When would you like to take them?"

"Today, I've got a few things to take care of, but I can be ready before dinner."

"Will five o'clock do?"

I nodded. She went back to her tea, "very well. Good luck Mr. Zabini."

"One more thing." I told her, "I'm leaving Ginny here. I'll make sure the law is fulfilled." She nodded.

"So this is a secret?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well." I thanked her once more and ran off to Diagon Alley. I bought everything I'd need to survive these next few months and shoved it into a bottomless bag. After a quick glance at my pocket watch I apparated to St. Mungo's. Draco was on the fourth floor. I made my way into his room and took his hand into my own. He was warm and even in unconsciousness he radiated strength. I wouldn't let myself cry, even though the pain overwhelmed me. Instead I clutched his limp hand in both of mine and whispered a prayer.

"...take it all away. Please ...take it all away. These feelings have to stop. They've got to. I can't love him anymore." I stood. If I was here for too long I'd never leave. Gently, I placed his hand over his stomach. His platinum hair hung in his eyes. I brushed it back, admiring the way it felt like silk in my hands. His forehead was smooth. My finger trailed along his eyelids and down the length of his nose. I was memorizing him. My thumb brushed across his lips and then down to his chin. A tear slid down his porcelain cheeks and then another and another, but they weren't his. I didn't want to cry, it was childish and I was far too old, but nothing could stop it. So I took his hand again. I took it and I sat on the side of his bed, with my head bent toward his chest.

When I finally got my emotions under control I rested my hands directly above his shoulder and lowered my face to his. His lips were chapped from a month of mediocre care and he smelt like the hospital, but beneath that there was warmth and truth and the smell of green tea. I could imagine his arms around my waist. I could imagine him smiling at me. I whimpered and pulled away. He was still unconscious, still unavailable and nothing was solved. I hoped I could find closure. I hoped I wouldn't have to feel this way anymore.

So I decided. Fuck NEWTS, fuck laws, fuck running, fuck living. I was done.

********Ginny******

We got the owl at half past two that Rigel Snape was born. Hermione and I were tripping over ourselves to get to Hagrid's floo. We were both terribly excited to see him. When we did get there they were both sleeping. So Hermione and I tip toed over to see the little black haired bundle. His little fat arms were laying out to either side of him. He was pale for a newborn, but just as warm and cuddly as any other. He began to fret as if he could feel us looking and with his slight fretting came Narcissa's waking. To her side was a black haired man I'd never seen before. He was watching us with something that may have been amusement, but bordered too closely to hate for me to feel alright about it.

"And you are?" I asked. He smirked.

"Are you saying you don't already know. Any guesses, little Mrs. Malfoy?"

"You're exactly who you we were told to owl." She answered without missing a beat, "the black hair suits you." He shuddered.

"Never. It's too plebeian. Any word on your husband?"

"None at all, but I've made time to visit him everyday thus far." He nodded at her, letting his hand trail easily through Narcissa's hair.

"May I hold him?" I asked. As if I didn't have enough babies on my hand. Aurora was strapped to my chest, but that didn't mean I couldn't fit Rigel between my belly and second baby.

"Let me see the little one, it can't be easy holding three babies at once." I handed Aurora over and then took Rigel once I had permission. He was automatically classified as a fussy baby. He took one look at me and knew I wasn't mummy and I wasn't daddy. He began to fret and move so I bounced him lightly.

"Shhh. It's alright baby. I'm not going to hurt you. No need to hate me." He closed his eyes, already tired from fighting me and yawned.

"I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't like to be watched." Narcissa chuckled, "how he can dislike so much when he's just a babe concerned me."

"I've never met a newborn grouch." I admitted.

"He's just like his father." Hermione giggled, "grouchy."

'Lucius' held onto the railings, causing his tanned knuckles to go white.

"Don't speak about him in my presence. How dare he speak to her how he did." He growled, "my Narcissa suffered enough for my choices when we were in the war. Bloody hell am I paying for my stupid mistakes." We fell into massively uncomfortable silence. It seemed like all of these people that seemed so well put together were suffering in one way or another.

"If I may." I said, a plan was forming, "Hermione and I...we might be able to reverse this, but we need your resources. I can get Harry and Blaise on board and when Draco wakes up he'll be easy enough to convince."

"Ginny we don't need-,"

"Hermione, it's wonderful that you believe we live in a world where anything is possible if you only believe it. But it isn't true. We live in a male dominated society, so we can write their speeches, tell them where to stand and how to attack this, but until things change our word will mean nothing."

She looked a bit put out this news, "we can change the world later, love, but for right now we've got to save it and the only way to do that is to enlist our Supermen."

"I like your enthusiasm." Lucius admitted, "but I'd like to hear your ideas. A Malfoy must always be on the most popular side."

"Merlin's law states that every wizard has the right to love, procreate, and handle finances freely. According to Draco, Merlin's Law alone isn't enough to stand on. He says they were more like a list of suggestions." Hermione started, when we nodded she continued, "but I found another list. These were Merlin's laws as well except they'd been notarized and added to the Ten Wizarding Commandments."

"Those are myths." I insisted, "the commandments were destroyed early in the fifteenth century."

She shook her head excitedly, "nope. That isn't true. They were lost. Not destroyed. I just so happened upon the owner of the scroll when I snuck out to Knockturn Alley three or four months ago. He told me he'd sell it to me for the right price. He even offered to let me bring a goblin."

"Knockturn Alley isn't the safest place, you could get swindled or grabbed! You're the best friend to the Boy Who Lived, you'd probably be sold into slavery." I insisted. Now she was smirking in a way that was oddly reminiscent of Draco.

"It may be too dangerous for me, but who would dare swindle a Malfoy?"

*****that was the quickest five reviews I've ever gotten. Wowza. Thanks I'm extremely excited about this. I'm really stuck between options with Blaise's fate. It seems poetic to off him, but I don't want to go through the emotional struggle of actually doing it. Let me know what you think. I start writing rather quickly after I post the chapter so...keep that in mind. Okay, bye. Thanks.*******


	23. Chapter 23

******Draco*****

I was so warm and my body was so heavy. My eyes didn't want to open it was too bright. This darkness had become comfortable and I long since learned it was easier to stop fighting. It seemed that consciousness was closer than I thought. The coolness of the air and the warmth of the hand in mine were all proof that I was alive. I had a chance. Slowly, yet steadily I pushed against the darkness that enshrouded me.

"...I'm done." The heat beside me disappeared and the door opened, but I had to focus on my own battle. There was Hermione and Blaise and my two babes. My eyes opened groggily and the pain of a headache threatened to knock me out once more, but I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes further. The light made my head swim.

"He-lp." My voice was brittle and dry, but it was audible. Hopefully it was loud enough. It took so much of me to turn my head. Blaise stood looking at me, chocolate skin tear tracked.

"You're awake."

"Not for long if I don't get water." He transfigured a plastic cup into a goblet and went to fill it with water.

He sat down beside me and pressed the glass to my lips. I was grateful for his help since my arms seemed to be superglued to the bed.

"The nurse left this checklist with me when you first injured yourself, which...by the way was pretty funny." He chuckled but the joy didn't reach his eyes.

"Blaise, are you alright?"

"The first thing on the list is, can you move your head and neck area." I did.

"Blaise? What happened while I was out? Why were you crying-,"

"Can you move your shoulders and arms?" I worked to make my body obey my command, but all I achieved was tiring myself out. When I gave it a final push my hands curled and uncurled, but I couldn't sit up. What did I do to myself? He put down the checklist and went to call for a nurse.

"Blaise will you answer me?" I demanded, my hand grabbed his and shoved it away from the button. His grip on my hand was like iron, but he didn't say a word. As I gained strength I managed to scoot myself over, "come sit with Pedo Draco." I offered. He hesitated, but I tugged on his hand. Finally he climbed into bed with me. We were both rather thin, even if his shoulders were broad, "what's up?" He didn't answer me right away. Instead he stared at me, eyes terribly sad. I recognized that look. What I didn't know was what to do about it. He'd always been the one to mend my wounds, but now that he was sitting before me bleeding I was at a terrible loss.

"Will you please be honest with me, Draco?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Do you love her?" His voice wavered and I considered lying, but it would only prolong the inevitable.

"Yeah." He stiffened beside me and closed his eyes, "Blaise what's this all about?" He leaned across me and handed me a letter, "Blaise-,"

"Just read it okay? It will tell you everything." With a suspicious shrug I began reading, his script was still chicken scratch, but it was legible so I pushed on.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _I'm sorry. You told me to forget you and I tried. I really did, but I can't. I tried to be with Ginny, to fall in love with her ginger hair or lose myself in her cerulean eyes, but every time I try her red hair turns pale and her blue eyes go grey. Every freckle that dots her nose melts away until I'm faced with your porcelain features. Like I said: I tried._**

 ** _I heard Hermione and Ginny talking, Hermione told Ginny that you'd said you loved her. I think something inside of me snapped and everything hurt. At first I thought running was the answer. It's always worked for me and there's no reason it shouldn't now, but I realized that the only times I'd ever felt complete were when I was with you. The only problem is, I can never have you. You're in love with the Gryffindor Princess, you've got two beautiful daughters, and if another thing never goes your way you'll be set._**

 ** _Unfortunately, I'm not so lucky. I'm tired of everything hurting. I'm tired of these problems, they're swallowing me whole. So I'm ending it. I'm sure you can cover it up, make it look pretty, it's what you're good at._**

 ** _I wish you weren't in a coma, there's so much I want to tell you to your face, but I can't so...here goes:_**

I stopped there, "you were going to kill yourself?" My voice was weak and I trained my eyes on him. He gaped at me, mouth opening and closing as he looked for the right words to say.

"Yes."

"Blaise..."

"Like you haven't tried," he mumbled, "you'd be dead if it weren't for me and you know it." Could I honestly say that suicide wasn't the way when not even a year ago I was lying on the floor praying that I bled to death?

"It gets better, Blaise."

"I don't see it." He whispered honestly.

"Being in love with me...isn't the worst that could happen. I mean...I don't want you to...I'd be lost without you Blaise." I told him, "we balance each other out. You're dark, I'm light. You're humble -well for an heir- and I'm arrogant. You're kind and I'm stern. Without you I can't survive and I mean that platonically. I'll never be into men and I won't apologize for that. But if you leave this earth I can't promise that I won't follow you and I don't want to do that to Hermione. I want my daughters to know me."

He covered his face with his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"You're not leaving me with many options." His shoulders heaved at this revelation. It hurt me to see him cry like this and over me. He'd been through enough. One little kiss wouldn't hurt anything, it would stop his crying and postpone his suicidal thoughts. I moved his hand from his face.

"It's going to be okay." I told him. He nodded, trying to wipe his tears.

"May I...just once more?" His words trembled and he wasn't really making a sentence, but I nodded. I knew this was coming. He leaned forward and kissed me. It felt wrong, his scruffy chin was scratching my bearded on and he was altogether too masculine for my taste, but I didn't pull away. He pulled back seconds later.

"I've got to go away for a while." He said between hiccups, "I promise I won't do anything I'll regret, but I've got to get away from here. You'll take care of Ginny, right? I promise I'll be back. I've...I've just got to get away."

"You said that there was something you wanted to tell me to my face...what is it?"

"Your daughters are named Aurora and Celeste. Ginny has all but convinced them that she's their daddy." I couldn't help smiling at that, "get some sleep. You'll need it." He gave me a very cuddly hug, before ruffling my hair and climbing out of bed.

"Two months," I told him.

"Two months." He echoed. He backed towards the door and offered one last wistful smile before he disappeared.

*******Hermione*******

An owl came swooping into the hospital window, bearing two letters. The one addressed to me was only a few lines but those few lines turned my day around completely.

"We'll be right back. Have some private time, Ginny, take Aurora and come on! We've got to go." She stuffed her letter in her pocket and took the baby from Lucius. I went running out of the hospital room, holding Celeste protectively as I bounded through the sterile corridors.

"Hermione wait up!" Ginny panted, "there's a six pound baby inside of me and a sixteen pound baby in my arms. Have mercy!" I slowed down, his room was just around the corner and I couldn't stop grinning. The door was cracked and I peeped it. The healer was pressing his leg in random places. Then he scribbled something onto a clipboard and placed his hand on his knee in a comforting gesture. Once his healer had gone Ginny and I rushed inside.

"What did he say?" I asked him, before he could answer I kissed him. He was clearly shocked, but after his initial noise of surprise there were no further complaints.

"Okay break it up!" Ginny snickered, "poor man won't have a face when you're done with him." I pulled back reluctantly.

"I was going to say -before I was pleasantly assaulted- that he says I may have trouble walking. My brain isn't sending the signals to my legs for them to move and my balance is less than okay."

"Are you telling me that a cart as paralyzed you from the waist down?" I bit my lip, it wasn't funny...but then it was.

"Oh shut up, Furball." He huffed, "who is that you're holding?" Excitement lit his eyes up, reminding me of Blaise's comment toward his daughter's eyes. He said they looked like starlight. I was finding that it was definitely true.

"This was your daughter, Celeste, but then Ginny decided that she wanted her more." I eased her into his arms and watched him stare at her for a long time. She began to fuss and reached for me, "say something to her. She doesn't know you." I insisted.

"Umm...hello, Celeste." She reached for me and when I pulled her little arms down she tried to reach for Ginny.

"Hey, baby." I cooed, "look at daddy. You remember daddy? Maybe this will help. Lie flat Draco." He did as told and I positioned Celeste on his chest. She began to smile and started kicking her legs happily.

"Look at her, just a babe and she's already mocking me." He chuckled. He sat back up, holding Celeste tenderly, "Ginny doesn't look ready to let go." He was teasing her because she was clutching Aurora like a teddy bear.

"This is my Aurora. You'd better not hurt her either. She's really gentle and sweet and she likes to poo a lot...so you've got to be ready for that commitment." Ginny sniffled. I smiled at her.

"Don't cry Ginny, you know you'll always be their ginger daddy." I hugged her around the shoulders, "go on and give the man his kid." She eased her over, making sure her head was supported and that she was happy. When she showed no signs of fretting Ginny pouted.

"I'm never letting them go." Draco decided. Aurora was making 'that' face and I giggled.

"Okay then." I shrugged.

"They're your kids." Ginny chuckled. The smell hit him first.

"Mother of God, what is that smell?" He choked.

"It's your first dirty nappie." I handed him the diaper bag we'll take Celeste off your hands while you handle that.

"I don't know how to change a nappie." He admitted, holding the wobbly necked babe at arms length.

"You've got to hold her head, Draco!" I shouted, "okay. That's enough baby time for you. I handed Celeste to Ginny and took Aurora from Draco.

"I'll show you how to change her."

I laid down her changing blanket before lying her on it. He grimaced when the nappy was off and the true smell of baby poop hit him in the face. She was trying to grab at it, something that mortified him. Once her bum was nice and clean I showed the correct way to put on the nappy and apply powder.

"Can't we get a nanny?" I glared. He put his hands up in surrender, "no nanny."

"Alright, say goodbye to your babies." He pouted, "We'll be back later, but these kids need a nap and we've still got some plotting to do with your mother." I kissed him again, "love you." I was walking to the door and I beamed when he called out to my back.

"I love you too."

*******and its up! I'm amazing. I know. Thanks for the reviews. They bring me joy.*****


	24. Chapter 24

******Blaise*****

Now what? I already missed him. Every time his face entered my mind I'd push it away and I'd dig my heels deeper into my horse. To be fair I missed Ginny as well. I let her image fill my mind. If she were here she'd make me laugh, or she'd at least try. Her hair would catch the light of the full moon as it whipped behind her. I was delighted when thought made my heart beat a bit faster. It was proof that I could love her.

I must have rode for miles. The trees parted to reveal a town, packed with muggles. This would work. I transfigured my clothes to imitate that of a man walking adjacent to the trees and turned my horse back into a cat. He purred happily at my side. The town was rather small, I gathered that from my walk about it.

"Young man, are you alright?" An elderly man slowed his machine and stopped beside me. If I remembered correctly, it was called a...car.

"I'm fine."

"Where do you live? I can take you home. It's not safe to be walking around this late." I shrugged.

"No where as of now. I've run away." I admitted, "and now I'm simply wandering. And I wouldn't worry about me. I've got a way to take care of myself."

"Hop in, we could use an extra hand on the ranch and you look plenty strong."

"Sir, I haven't got any money and I wouldn't want to impose-,"

"Oh don't worry about that. You'll earn your keep. Come on, get in." With a shrug I got in on the other side, letting my cat hop onto my lap. I stuck my rusack between my legs, "I'm Elija Longbottom." He offered his hand to me.

"Blaise Zabini," he pulled a bit of a face and I immediately wondered if using my real name wasn't a bit of a bad move.

"You're a friend of that Malfoy kid aren't you?" I nodded stiffly, this clearly wasn't a Wizarding town, yet he seemed to know me, "I heard about you lot from my nephew. Neville, he's always been a right sissy, but he comes by and makes sure my crops grow so he's alright by me." The car rumbled to life and he began down the road once more, "so tell me about yourself. "

"What do you want to know?"

"What side of the war were you on? What are you doing out here? What are you running away from? Let me know who I'm letting into my home."

"I was on the...wrong side. I was on the side of eradicating the muggles and enslaving the muggleborns, but I didn't have a choice. None of us did, we were born into these roles and the only way we could survive was to go along with it." I admitted. He nodded, "and I'm running away from everything. I'm feeling a bit like a novel character. The person I'm in love with, doesn't love me back. That mixed with my nearly tragic past just combined to be too much. I had to get out before I did something I'd regret."

"What, did he not shoot for your team? Was he 'just experimenting'?"

"He was married and has two daughters, but he was my best friend and I couldn't help myself." This man seemed to be drawing the truth out me with little to no effort. The thin sheet of glasses, protecting me from the wind rolled away.

"Smell that." He ordered. I tentatively stuck my nose out and recoiled immediately as the wind assaulted me. I smiled, "go on. Don't be a sissy." I stuck my head and shoulders out and inhaled deeply. I was surrounded by the smell of hay and upturned dirt. When I plopped down in my seat my smile was still in place.

"There are a million little things in this world that you've never experienced and if you kill yourself that will be a million little wonders lost to you." We pulled onto a gravelly path, "I'll ask Meredith to warm you up some stew while April gets your room ready." I thanked him and followed him into the home. It was cramped and creaky, but it was warm how a home should be.

April turned out to be a freckle faced ten year old, "grandpa says you're like Neville, will you allow me to give your wand a wiggle? Neville says if I were a witch I'd be great...like Hermione Granger . Have you heard of her?"

"She's one of my friends actually."

"Is it true she's fearless?" She asked.

"Fairly, she took on a man double her size."

"Is it true that she's beautiful."

"One of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. I doubt Neville's description of her did her justice so how about this? Tonight we can talk all about it and maybe I'll let you see my wand." She nodded and bounded off to do as she was asked.

"I find it hard to believe that the 'bad guy' I chummy with one of the heroes of war." Elija was leaned on the island, eyebrow raised.

"She's the one who married him. There was a law passed that bound too people based on personality and the two of them have been happily in love with each other since, even though they didn't know it until now. Ginny and I, Ginny's my wife, loved teasing the two of them about it. Perhaps Neville has told you about Ginny, she's a ginger with lots of freckles and blue eyes." When he shook his head no I shrugged. I thanked him for my soup and ate quickly, "how does this work?" I asked once I approached the tap. The two faucets I was used to had been transfigured into one handle thing and the spout was a bit too complicated looking for my liking. It was a futuristic contraption that required being twisted in several directions before it was a suitable temperature. When he wasn't looking I nudged it backwards. The water coming out of the spout went scalding and I yelped. The bowl shattered on the wooden floor and I looked sheepishly at him.

"Sorry." I went for my wand, but he shook his head and handed me a broom. What was flying going to solve? This broom was made of plastic unlike the wood I was used to and I wasn't entirely sure of its ability to support my body weight, "sorry, but what is flying going to solve. I was going to repair the bowl before someone cut themselves." He smack his face with his hand.

"This isn't a witch broom, boy."

I huffed."I'm not a witch. I'm a wizard, totally different." He rolled his eyes.

"My point is that this broom is for sweeping. Haven't you ever heard of it? Just," he demonstrated and now the broken bits were in a pile, "the you take a dust bin and sweep the pieces into it."

"Isn't repairing it easier? You've just wasted a perfectly functional bowl."

"You magic folk like to alter reality and it sets me on edge. If something is broken it is broke , it doesn't sit right with me that you can erase the previous action. It's more power than a man should have."

April found me after my first lesson on muggle living. She was terribly excited to hear about this female hero. She wasn't at all interested in the Wonder Boy or Weaselbee, her attention belonged solely to The Brightest Witch of our age.

"...when I was a first year she was a second year. I'd wandered off a bit too far into the forbidden forest when I was presented with an ice lily, I picked it."

"What's so wrong with that?" She asked.

"Well first off Ice Lilies are made of enchanted ice that freezes the idiot who plucked it from the inside out." Her eyes were wide, "well I was too scared to move in fear of freezing faster so I huddled up in a ball -and if you ever come across a ice lily don't do this- and waited. Luckily for me Hermone was wandering about the forest and saw me. She was skeptical of me of course, simply because Gryffindors and Slyherins don't like each other. But I was a bit of a baby even at eleven so I started to cry and I think she felt bad for me, so she took off her cloak and wrapped it around me and performed the counter curse."

"I'd like to meet this Hermione Granger." She admitted.

"You can't." I told her quickly, "witches and wizards don't typically come into contact with muggles or er...non magical folk. I'm a special case and I can only tell you all of this because you already know about magic. Besides, Hermione Granger doesn't exist anymore." She looked horrified, "she got married and now she's Hermione Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" She said appalled, "she married that horrid boy? The war must have done something to her head! Who would ever ever marry such a vile creature. He and his family should be smushed and set afire! That's what Neville says."

"All muggles should be as well, except we wouldn't want to smush them in fear of dirtying my favorite pairs of Oxfords. Let's light them afire or curse them to death. Who'd miss them? That's what father says, anyways, but I find that seeing things for myself is always infinitely better than taking others word for it."

"Fair." She huffed, "but he's done awful things!"

"So have muggles. We don't live behind illusions for nothing, little one." She sat quietly for a bit.

"He was a bully, he tortured Neville and Harry and Hermione. He's not a very nice person and that is based off of his personal experience. It isn't a classification of an entire race or species or however genetic works with this particular subject."

"You're still wrong." I chuckled, "but I guess you'll have to see for yourself. In two months my wife, Ginny is having a baby. If your grandfather will have it I'll sneak you into the wizard hospital so you can meet Draco and Hermione." Her mouth widened and she started to make a very high pitched noise.

"This is more than I had ever dreamed of!" She said dramatically.

"Yes, yes, now dream your little hiney into bed. Your grandfather says we're to be up at dawn tomorrow."

"But what about your wand, you said that I could give it a wave!"

"You simply cannot finese a Slytherin." I warned her, "but I'll give you points for trying." I handed over the wand and she stared at me.

"Well you've got to teach me a spell!" She said as if it were obvious.

"No I haven't. If you've got any power as a witch it will shown when you wave that wand." She bit her lip.

"What if I'm not a wizard?"

"Well you aren't." I assured her, "you're a girl, so if anything you won't be a witch and if you're not a witch then you will continue with your life and go on to be whoever it is you choose to be." She took a deep breath and held it with both hands.

"Wrong. One hand, it's not a gun" I wiggled my eyebrows, "look at me, knowing what muggle weapons do. Anyways it isn't a gun. It doesn't have a recoil." She took the other hand off, "now just flick it." She did and books came flying off of the shelves.

"Well..." She looked around at the mess she'd caused, "congratulations you're a witch."

********Ginny******

I was furious, but as Draco sat before me and told me the extent of Blaise's sadness I began to calm down. He'd left but it was to be better, he'd taken a hold of the way he was feeling and was handling it. I just hoped this actually worked.

"I wonder where he is." Hermione admitted. We'd just finished our second to last NEWT and she was playing with Aurora's legs. Draco may have loved his babies, but he wasn't big on baby talking or munching on baby legs. There was a banging on our door and I opened the door.

"Pay back." Professor Snape stood there looking hilariously out of place in his black robes, cradling a newborn. Before I could laugh a very fat, black haired baby was dropped into my arms, "have fun Rigel. Give them hell." He dropped the baby bag in the living room and walked away.

"Your brother is here, Draco." He covered his face in the couch pillow, unable to run away because of his inability to even stand. Hermione dropped her daughters off with Snape every day while she took her NEWTS so every day he'd drop Rigel off with us. I think he regretted sending Narcissa off. From what we heard he was working frantically to get enough money up, performing odd jobs and babysitting the students children. Hermione paid him generously, but he didn't take hand outs, and anything that seemed too excessive for watching two children, he returned. It was clear this was taking its toll on him and I felt kind of bad. He may have accused Narcissa of being good for nothing, but she at least kept his clothes washed and his chambers cleaned.

"Have fun with him, Draco." Hermione giggled as he fussed and kicked at Draco's stomach.

"Stop that." He ordered, grabbing the little fat legs, "and what do you mean, have fun? What if he needs something?" She waved her wand at him and he floated to his wheelchair, which only made him groan in annoyance.

"You've got Ginny, I've got to study." She picked up her bag and was gone before he could argue.

"How wrong would it be if I left you here with those three?" I asked, packing up my bag.

"Terribly! You can't just leave!"

"You've got a wand and a wheelchair, you'll be fine." I shut the front door with a snap. The moment I did all three babes began to cry and I chuckled. Sucks for him.

Snape was holding after school training session in exchange for a bonus on his last check and it was my job to round up as many struggling students as I could find. The more students that enrolled, the bigger the bonus. In my haste I belly bumped a first year into the ground. The poor baby skidded into the stone and slid back three or four meters.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" I giggled, "he's almost like a bowling ball. You'll have to excuse him." I said rubbing my stomach affectionately. The first year picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Watch where you're going, or my father will hear about it!" The little blonde shouted. I raised an eyebrow. His hair was too dark for him to be Draco, but he certainly reminded me of him.

"Watch yourself you little snot, or my cousin will hear about it."

"I'm not afraid of a Weasley." He sneered.

"Well are you afraid of a Malfoy?" His face went white with fear, dark blue eyes widened, "that's what I thought. Now I'm searching for first and second years who need help with potions. Do you fall in that category?"

"No, potions is my best subject, but on the other hand...I could use some help in charms." He began to dig his book out, "I can't seem to do anything right and if I don't pass this final exam I'll have to go to summer school."

"Hold it tiger. How about I teach you charms later? I've got to round up five more kids who need help with potions first."

"I know some, if I help you now you can help me now!" He took my hand and began leading me down the corridor. He lead me straight to a classroom filled to bursting with students puzzling over books.

"Who needs help with potions?" He asked. He still held himself in the same aristocratic way as Draco. Hands shot in the air.

"Okay, follow us! Lead the way miss." I lead a school of little ones down the hall to the potions room.

"Professor I've found some more." I ushered each child in, transfiguring chairs for those that found themselves without seats, "I'll be off then."

"Thank you for your assistance Mrs. Zabini." I shut his door behind me and the little blonde continued to look at me.

"Ginerva Molly Zabini nee Weasley, best friend and cousin to Lady and Lord Malfoy. Oh...it's a pleasure. Excuse my previous rudeness I had no idea. I would have never..."

"Calm down kid, you know my name but I don't know yours. Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm Hunter, Hunter Thomas."

"Well then Mr. Thomas let's go practice charms."

We were an hour into charm work when I noticed him peeping at me through his dirty blonde bangs.

"You were on the quidditch team, right?" He asked, pushing his book away.

"Yes I was. Talk and work, I left a semi handicapped man with three babes two hours ago, try the levitating spell." He groaned. It was the one he just couldn't get.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me on as your apprentice. I want to make the team next year and father refuses to buy my spot -wingardium leviosA!" He swatted his wand frantically and I chuckled, quoting Hermione with great pleasure.

"It's leviOsa not leviosA." I advised. He huffed.

"You have answered me." He insisted, sitting his wand down, "my father could drop me off wherever you are every day so I could get better. I want to be a seeker."

"Why a seeker?"

"I look up to Draco Malfoy." He said proudly, "I want to be just like him when I grow up." I shook my head.

"Alright then, if you get this spell right I will let you come over every day to practice."

He picked up his wand and took a deep breath, "wingardium leviOsa." The book he was practicing with began to float and he clapped his hands in delight.

"Congrats, now I've got to go. God knows your hero has probably tried drowning himself in the bath by now."

******and boom goes the canon. Chapter up and finisimo!*****


	25. Chapter 25

*******Draco*****

Crippled on my graduation day. Honestly, this could not get any worse. My therapy didn't start up until after graduation so I'd simply have to live with it.

I worked my pants up and over my bum, using my ever increasing arm strength to my advantage. Hermione was off to the side, laying out her clothes for the day, wet hair piled atop her head. I hadn't had Hermione since the beginning of her pregnancy out of fear of hurting the babies and now may not have been the time, but my attention was glued to the way she was built. A water droplet slid into her towel and I wished I were it. She got dressed efficiently, leaving her hair for last. I promised her that I'd tame it.

She knelt down in front of me, "can you feel that?" Her hand wrapped around the offending object in my slacks.

"Yeah, very much so. I also don't fancy ruining these slacks." I told her shakily. She giggled and worked them down a bit, "don't you dare put your mouth on that!" I warned her when she let her tongue flicker along the base. She smirked at me, "I mean it! It's impro-" her mouth enveloped me and my voice went up a few octaves. Her hands and tongue both made quick work of me and she smirked a bit wider.

"You sure seemed to enjoy it for it being so...improper." She chuckled after she swallowed. I blinked at her lazily.

"You are a terrible influence on my life."

"I can live with that. Now fix my hair." She laughed. I shifted so that I could reach her properly. When I was done with her she was even more beautiful that before. We kept it curly but pinned it up in a million places so that the curls spilled down her back, but didn't take over her head.

"We'll be late if you two love birds don't hurry up!" Ginny yelled. Celeste and Aurora were with their maternal grandmother for the weekend so that was one thing we didn't have to worry about, but it would be a lie if I said I didn't miss them.

"We're nearly ready, Ginny." Hermione called, "I'm going to throw Draco's shoes on and then we'll be on our way." I watched her curiously as she worked my socks on. It was strange to watch her touch me, yet feel nothing. She tied each shoe and plopped my hat on my head.

"Got your wand?" She asked, pulling on her graduation robes.

"Yup, got your speech?" I checked.

"Definitely, got yours?"

"Naturally." She nodded once.

"Hold on." She grabbed the back handles and started to speed out of the flat when she thought about it.

"Ginny want a ride?" She asked, hopping from foot to foot. The ginger shrugged and hopped onto my lap. Hermione issued a little grunt, but once we were rolling there was no stopping us.

"Out of my way plebs!" She shouted, "I've got a cyborg and I'm not afraid to use him!" Ginny was clutching my shoulders, eyes shut tight as Hermione thrust us into the most densely populated area she could find. When we skidded to a stop Ginny was shaking, Hermione was panting, and I wasn't sure if I'd wet myself or not.

"You never get to drive. Never. Nothing. Ever!" I scolded Hermione. She shrugged and pushed me at a sensible pace up onto the stage. We stood beside each other while Ginny went to the back of the line. McGonagall started the speech and I began scanning the crowds for mother. When I found her she was sitting in the front with the Grangers, dressed up like wizards, beside her. I nudged Hermione and she smiled. It must have been weird for them, wandering into an invisible space and then suddenly being faced with this breathtaking castle.

I imagined mother buying them robes and even embroidering the separate house crests on their chests. Hogwarts Alumni almost always wore their school robes to graduations. Hermione gave me a quick kiss on the lips, causing the audience to hoot and cheer, before bouncing toward the podium.

"Welcome, I am Hermione Malfoy, the valedictorian for true and repeat seventh years. My time at Hogwarts had been inspirational. In my short time here I learned so much about sacrifice and becoming a woman. We were taught that no task is too big if you've only got enough courage."

"Or dumb luck." I offered. She laughed and looked back at me.

"Shush, this is my sappy speech." The crowd laughed so my job was done. I looked innocently at her and shrugged, "anyways. As I was saying before I was so cleverly interrupted: the professors never underestimated us and taught us valuable life lessons along the way. Professor Snape taught us that life isn't fair. He treated us all with the same level of professional disdain. It's actually a running joke amongst the students that he hates children and sticks around for the pay." She waited for the laughter to die down, "whatever the reason, thanks. Next is Flitwick, he drilled it into our heads that size is only a detail and proved it time and time again as he read from a book as big as he was and gave out detentions as he went." This was true, he may have been little, but not many people cross him. She went on to explain the best of each professor until she reached McGonagall, "I always admired her. She was a perfect balance for our late headmaster." When she started to talk about classes I kind of zoned out. Only when the crowd began clapping again did I tune back in. She flounced back over a wide smile on her face.

Here goes nothing. I rolled myself forward absolutely mortified at being in a wheelchair.

"I've shrunk." I said by way of explaining my current predicament, "well...actually I tripped over a nurse's cart and put myself into a coma for a month, but the story is that I shrunk and I'm sticking to it." My mother shook her head at me, "as you all know I'm Draco Malfoy. It must seem unfair that the two most brilliant students here are married, but ...tough. Anyways, while our professors taught us the subjects I say that the students taught us more. Upon reaching Hogwarts we were sorted into four houses and I was sorted into the house of the cunning. For so long I was one dimensional, I was clever and I was only clever. Then the war happened and hundreds upon thousands were murdered and it opened my eyes. There was more to life than being a Malfoy, more to life than that green tie, to survive I had to adapt. I can't say I truly succeeded since any hint of bravery I have now didn't develop until now. Luckily, by some grace I survived and was given a second chance. I speak for everyone who regretted standing behind Voldemort when I say: seeing him dead was like breathing in new air. We were surrounded in devastation, but it was a beautiful kind of thing. I vowed to make things right from there and Hogwarts accepted my mission and I. It's always been a home to the lost or wounded." I picked at my folded speech, but did not unfold it, "once again it worked its magic and I found myself with Hermione. She was always so wonderful to me. She inspired me to be kind. She introduced me to Wonder Boy and Weaselbee and they bullied me into being brave. She changed my world completely and tried her hardest to mend more than one broken soul. That's why I find Hogwarts inspiring, because there are magical people here that touch you in ways that heal you." Silence. I rolled backwards a bit and bowed my head as a way to end my monologue. The moment I was back in place she grabbed my hand.

"I love you." She whispered. I grinned.

"I love you too."

Actually graduating took forever. McGonagall called us up so terribly slow I was sure I could feel my beard growing in. My god.

"Hermione Malfoy," how was she even first? It was A. my last name and B. my first name started with a D! "Head Girl, Valedictorian, War Heroine, and Gryffindor." She handed over the diploma and gave my girl a hug, "congratulations. I wish you all the best luck."

"Thank you, Professor." She beamed. She gave the diploma a squeeze and walked off stage.

"Draco Malfoy," finally! I wheeled myself forward, curious if I would fall over if I popped a wheelie, "Head Boy, salutatorian, Seeker, and Slytherin." I took the diploma, expecting nothing more than a curt nod, but instead she shook my hand, "do great things. You've got the power to change the world." I wasn't sure why, but the comment made me smile. Why not tell Hermione she could change the world? The girl certainly could, but something about the comment being mine made this day a little brighter. The only thing that could make the day any better would be to have Blaise by my side.

It may cruel of me, but I missed him. He was my best friend and we'd dreamed about this day forever. I kept looking around me wanting nothing more than for him to pop up behind Ginny in line wearing his cap and gown.

"Missing your partner in crime?" Hermione whispered. Instead of fighting it, I nodded. She kissed my hair and squeezed my shoulder, "I kinda miss him too." She admitted, "when will he be back?"

"When Ginny goes into labor."

"Want to feed her Karo Syrup?" She giggled. I hid my face in my hands.

"No, Hermione, I don't want to poison my cousin!" Something about her suggestion had me red in the face with suppressed laughter.

"She'd be happy to make the sacrifice." She insisted, her breath tickling my ear.

"I doubt that."

"Ginerva Zabini," Ginny waddled up to McGonagall, "member of the D.A., chaser, and Gryffindor." She took her diploma and gave the stern woman a hug before exiting off stage. Hermione and I clapped for her as the crowd did the same.

"How does it feel to join the big kid club?" Hermione asked. They started to talk and I was tugged away by an invisible force.

"Don't scream." A soft voice whispered. I just huffed. Once we were far enough away he began, "we talked a lot about graduation and I just couldn't miss it." The voice was definitely Blaise's, "well I couldn't miss watching. Your speech was nice and tell Hermione I liked hers as well. Oh and don't poison my wife, Draco, it's uncouth."

"Are you doing alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm on a ranch with Neville's folks. They're either muggles or squibs, except one girl. She's named April. She reminds me a lot of Hermione actually."

"I bet she's adorable."

"She is, now I've got to go before she realizes I'm gone. She doesn't realize I can disappear into thin air so she thinks I'm in the loo. Just to be clear, you're going to take care of Ginny?"

"I've arranged for her to live with Hermione and I. We're going to be in Wales."

"And you're going to owl me when she goes into labor, right?" He pressed.

"Blaise you don't have to worry. I've got her. Focus on getting better, when you're better the girls have a plan to take the ministry by storm and repeal this law."

"One more question." He assured me, "is she angry?"

"She as furious, but she understands. She says she wants you to be better." I imagined him nodding.

"Well, I'm off. I love you, tell Ginny and Hermione I love them as well." I felt his heat moving opposite me and I smiled, Happy Graduation to me.

******Hermione******

Lucius was throwing a massive graduation party for all of us. He was still wearing his Slytherin robes when he greeted us in the ballroom. My parents caught me on my way in and crushed me in a joint hug, babies held safely away from the bone crushing union.

"My sweet little babes did so well in the ceremony. I almost worried they weren't there. Did you like the castle?" I asked them.

"You've been living there for eight years?" Mum gushed, "I'm actually jealous now. At least you won't feel too out of sorts living in a manor."

"That's where you're wrong." I looked down to see Malfoy wearing his 'adult robes'. Adult robes were a graduation tradition, the graduated wear a set of all black robes without any color or design after graduating.

"The manor we're heading to is more of a castle." He assured them both, "it's twice the size of Hogwarts."

"What kind of job could an eighteen year old boy have that pays well enough to buy a castle?" Dad asked. He didn't like Draco and it had nothing to do with his previous hatred of my kind. He could tell that he loved me just be the way he looked at me. No, he didn't like Draco simply because he'd gotten me pregnant. He didn't care that it was ministry mandated and he didn't care that we were married. Nope, it was dad logic.

"Father actually bought it." He admitted, "it was a wedding gift to Hermione actually. He's always wanted a daughter and Hermione seems to fit the bill." He shrugged, looking smug. His expression was tainted with pure Malfoy superiority. I kicked the chair.

"Don't you dare." I muttered. He had the decency to look sorry, but I knew he was only sorry he got caught. Dad made a smug little noise and I sighed in exasperation, "dad leave Draco alone. He's not even doing anything." Grudgingly both men shook hands, but it was clear that this was a 'only for today'.

"You both were just stunning on stage." Mother said quickly.

"Weren't they?" Narcissa's smooth voice slid into the conversation easily, "how are my granddaughters. I haven't seen them all week."

"Still beautiful." Mum assured her. Mrs. Weasley soon joined the party as if the mention of babies was enough to summon her. Draco was easing back, bringing me back along with him. Once we escaped, babies still with mum and dad, he handed me my new robes and a glass of champagne.

"Let's go find our friends." I suggested. He agreed wholeheartedly and we made our way over. Pansy was near bursting she was absolutely enraged at Ronald at the moment. She hated him and his ginger genes. She swore that if her kids even had a red tint to their hair she'd ship them off to Ireland and try again.

Luna on the other hand was holding a dark haired babe not too much younger than my girls.

"Pansy, you're tempting the genusflax," Luna warned, "besides the first born always has their father's hair. It's just...the way things are."

Pansy made a noise or distress.

"None of the baby clothes I bought match with ginger hair." She complained.

Ron rolled his eyes and kissed her nose, "enjoy yourself for one night and I promise you that I will do my level best to work up enough money to buy the babies whatever you want." She nodded, obviously still flustered.

"Fine, whatever you say." She huffed. Draco wolf whistled and she glared at the both of us.

"Oh sod off."

*****i have writers block, so I'm sorry for the crap chapter. Any suggestions on what you want to see/happen? There will be three or four more chapter before Ginny had a baby and then maybe six chapter in all after that so...yeah. Any suggestions are welcome. I also did not remember that her eyes were brown. I just know that Ron's eyes are blue so...eh. I assumed it carried. Oh well, she's blue eyed today. XD******


	26. Chapter 26

******Blaise******

"So...you were crying in your sleep last night." April said conversationally. We'd been sent into town to sell all we'd gathered this week and since I couldn't drive, we had to go really slowly.

"I put a silencing charm on my bed tonight, I didn't mean to wake you." I muttered distractedly. She watched me through her hair.

"Grandma packed us breakfast if you're hungry." She offered, going to dig in her bag.

"I'm not hungry." I assured her. I was tired, massively tired to be honest. She was still watching me, but I pretended not to notice. We rode in silence for a little while.

"You were shouting about your father-,"

"I know what I was dreaming about, April." I yawned. She nibbled her lip, still watching me.

"Why did you come here?" She asked me quietly, "you're rich. You don't need to be here. You could live anywhere and even if you couldn't you're best friends with Draco Malfoy. Why are you on a farm in Scotland selling cured pork and milk with the little cousin of a guy you barely like?"

"Please, it's like five in the morning. I barely slept at all and this past week of being a farm hand has driven me into the ground. Please just leave me alone."

"I know the way to town." She offered, "And I can drive. Let me."

"The reason he sent me with you is to protect you." I reminded her, "sleeping wouldn't help." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can take care of myself." She said adamantly. I shook my head at her.

"Whatever you say." I yawned, "still not going to sleep."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Peachy." I mumbled. We rode in silence for a little while before she started up again.

"Are you running away from your father? What's going on? Are you in danger?" I couldn't help chuckling as she looked at me with such concerned. She really did remind me of Hermione. I dug in my bag and produced a fizzy red potion, "what was that? Are you on drugs? Are you an alcoholic?" I really couldn't help laughing now.

"It's a pepperup potion. It's usually used to fight colds, but today it works pretty well against exhaustion too." She relaxed considerably.

"Are you going to talk now?" She asked me.

"No." I told her, "everything you're asking is terribly personal and I'm simply not telling you."

"Yes, but who am I going to tell? I think I have a right to know. You're laying in my room every night after all."

"I'm running away from something I can't exactly deal with." I said slowly, "I'm in love with someone -who is not my wife- who doesn't love me back. To be absolutely honest they see me as I friend."

"Did you tell her? How do you know she doesn't like you?" She was a very innocent little girl, she watched me with wide eyes completely trusting of me.

"She was a he and yes I told him, but I knew he didn't like men so...I wasn't surprised."

"If you're gay why do you have a wife?"

"The government we live under made it so that all wizards must wed and impregnate a witch. There was a war that wiped out a number of our kind and so this was their solution." She looked horrified, "I'm also not entirely gay, my wife is rather pretty and she's a wonderful person so...it's not so bad."

"It is so bad since it cost you the man of your dreams." She huffed, "so you're running away from him?"

"Essentially." I felt another yawn coming around, but I muffled it.

"Isn't that the coward's way out? Unless, of course, there's more to it? Why would someone confirming what you already know make you run away. I know there's more and I know it's linked to your night sobbing, so why not tell me? Who am I going to tell? I'm homeschooled."

"There's nothing more to it." I grumbled. She leaned against her seatbelt, staring at me.

"Dad...stop, please." She mimicked, she perfectly copied my voice and my speech pattern, "I'm sorry, I'll be good." Her voice brought back the nightmares, making it hard to focus. My fingers held the steering wheel tightly trying to block her out.

"See! There is more to it. You're here for a reason and it's more than running away. So what is it?" I groaned at her, offering no real answer.

"We've got an hour into town and that's if grandpa was driving. You're not allowed to go over fifty six kilometers an hour, meaning we've got two hours."

"Contraptions like these make me glad I'm not a muggle." I grumbled, "apparating is better." She shrugged.

"You can explain apparating later." She promised, "but right now you're going to deal with your problems."

"I don't have any problems!" I insisted.

"Not that's just a lie." She snorted, "don't you want to be better for your son or daughter? Do you want to hurt them how you were hurt?"

"Of course I don't, but it's a curse. It's not something I can ever escape. My father was a..hmmm...how do I put this to a kid?" She huffed when I said that, "he was a sexual deviant."

"So he molested you?" She asked blankly, "Blaise! That's not nothing!" She smacked me in the arm and kept shrieking. It left me with no other choice but to wait it out. She was red in the face by the time she was done.

"I know that it's not nothing. I'm sure it's pretty bad, but he's in Azkaban so I'm not all that concerned about it."

"Are you worried you'll be like him?" She tried.

"Definitely not. I would never follow in his vile footsteps. I'd never ...taint my child how he tainted me."

"You're going to break the steering wheel if you keep it up." She pointed out, "if you're not afraid you'll be like him then why are you so angry." I bit my lip, stomping down the insecurities that bubbled up inside of me. She reminded me too much of Hermione. I was comfortable with her just because she reminded me of a good friend. She had the same curly brown hair and the same naive brown eyes, but she was smart. She was smart and she'd pushed me in every direction with her prodding.

"How could I not be? My family is bloody cursed, every Zabini man has done this to their sons for generations."

"It's actually proven that children do as their parents unless they know that it's wrong. Most children make a conscious effort not to repeat their parents mistakes, but that's only in non-damaging instances. With situations like these...the offspring is more likely to repeat the action if left without treatment." She was reading something off of a screen.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I told her adamantly. She shrugged.

"Then sentence your child to the same miserable life you had. See if I care."

******xx

It shouldn't have, but her words haunted me all day. She had to teach me how muggle money worked, but she snippy about it and I was grumpy about learning. She may have only been trying to help, but I didn't want her help. She had no right to force herself into a situation that didn't involve her. The fact that she was only trying to help didn't matter. She was opening old wounds.

"Lunch time." She told me. She opened the cooler she was sitting on and handed me a can.

"What in blazes is this?" I asked her, shaking it. She took the can from me and say it aside.

"It's pop, don't shake this one." She ordered handing me another, "if you shake it like that it will spew every." I was torn between 'that's what she said' and 'you want me to drink something explosive?'

"That's what she said."

She snorted with laughter, "don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you."

"Well stop being mad at me. I wasn't trying to be mean to you pipsqueak, but you also shouldn't pry when people tell you that something is personal."

"Fine, I'm sorry too, but I could really help you if you let me. I bet talking about it with an honorary therapist would really help." She sighed, she popped her can open and took a drink from it. I copied her actions, sniffing the crackling liquid.

"If this kills me I'm haunting you." I warned her. It was like very, very sweet brown. It literally tastes like brown and I found myself missing pumpkin juice terribly. I grimaced the smallest amount and sat it down, "muggles are an extremely barmy bunch." I muttered.

"Barbecue or sour cream crisps?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"You pick."

"Fine by me, there you are." She tossed a bag of sour cream and onion crisps my way. The muggle world was convenient, but I constantly feared for my life with all of these weird contraptions.

"You're so bizarre." She giggled, "why are you looking at it like that?"

"I've never had crisps from a bag!" I said exasperated, "why is everything bagged with you people?"

"Well where do your crisps come from?" She asked, unwrapping her sandwich.

"Potatoes." I told her, taking a bite of my sandwich, "the house elves cut up the potatoes into thin slices and deep fry them and once they're deep fried they season them. There's none of this bagging nonsense."

"What's a house elf?"

"It's an ugly little creature who does all of your chores and cooks all of your meals."

"Like a servant or like a slave?"

"Depends on the wizard." I told her honestly, "I reckon Draco pays his elves simply because Hermione wouldn't allow him not to, but I know there are families that don't pay theirs. The thing is they aren't really slaves, they don't want to leave." She didn't look like she was buying it, "okay let me explain. The elves are bound to 'masters' once they're bought," her expression continued to darken, "but it's not like...they...well the way to free an elf is to give it clothes-,"

"They don't even have clothes!" She yelled. I shushed her and looked around to ensure that no one else was paying attention.

"They prefer to walk around in pillowcases if I'm being perfectly honest."

"Do you pay your elves?" She asked. I was suddenly terribly interested in the grass beneath my feet. To avoid suspicion I took a sip of my soda, grimacing at the artificial taste.

"I'm sorry?"

"Blaise!"

"The last time I tried he started banging his head on the stone floors screaming about how master was punishing him for not being good enough. They've got like a code of conduct unknown to humankind, they don't like being paid or being free, they prefer this life."

"That's slavery! Of course that's what they think! They've probably been enslaved all their lives!" She yelled.

"I'll show you." I offered, "after we're done we can pop to my house and I'll show you that they don't want to be free." She automatically looked excited.

"What if they do want to be free?" She countered.

"Then I will set them free." I promised her. They weren't exactly expensive so even if all twenty seven elves wanted to roam the busy streets of London it wouldn't really matter.

"Where do you live?" She continued.

"Italy, well that's where my manor is. I live in Scotland for roughly nine out of twelve months and in England for the other three."

"So you never go home? Why? Do you visit? Where do you live?"

"Nope, I don't go home because my dad lived there. I used to go visit my mom, but she got married to the Spanish Minister so she lives in Spain now. I live with Draco mostly, he's got enough guest bedrooms to run an orphanage so I usually stick to one of those. His parents didn't mind and neither did my mother so it was golden."

"Interesting." She hummed, "tell me about your wife."

"Her name is Ginny, she's a ginger, I don't know what you want to know. I figured her ginger hair would explain it all."

"Well does she love you?"

"No, I don't think she does. She had a crush on me once, but I ruined it by being a fanny." I admitted.

"You're a pureblood, right?" She asked. I nodded, "according to Neville, purebloods live by archaic gender roles. If this is true then doesn't that mean she can't stay alone?"

"First of all it's called tradition." I huffed, "second of all, yes that's true. She's staying with Hermione and Draco."

"What if she wants to work?" She pressed.

"Tough," I snorted, "it's improper for a woman to work. Regardless we worked it out early on, we settled on a compromise. She's got to perform all of her lady duties first, but after that's done she can teach young children Quidditch. I just feel bad for Draco. He hasn't told Hermione yet."

She whistled low, "to Draco." She held up her soda can in a toast. I laughed.

"To Draco."

**********Ginny******

This was a castle. Hermione and I stood at the gate with wide eyes, staring at the structure.

"Woah...Lucius bought this for you?" I gaped. Draco looked absolutely beside himself with smug pride as Hermione's mother nearly lost her grip on her housewarming gift.

"He designed and supervised the building all for Hermione. He actually named it after you, which will be really cool when we've got grandchildren." He explained. Lucius stood looking rather bored about it all, both hands on his cane. She hugged him around his middle, thanking him profusely.

He gave her a bit of a hug as well and told her, "you're welcome," in that disinterested Malfoy tone of his. The inside was something only spoken of in dreams. There was a grand staircase in the middle with one side leading to the western and the other to the eastern wing.

"We'll check out the eastern wing side first, then we'll break for lunch and check out the west, any objections?" Draco asked. When no one said anything he cast a spell on his wheelchair that caused the entire thing to levitate. We followed him up the stairs and onto the first elevated floor. There was a large sitting room off to the side decorated in lavender and cream. Mrs. Granger made a startled noise as a house elf scurried into view.

"Master, mistress," he bowed to Hermione and Draco, "shall I put on tea for the guests?"

"Introduce yourself," Lucius' voice was hard and caused the elf to cower in fear. Hermione glared at him.

"It's alright, there's no need to be shy." She said gently, "just tell us your name so we know how to properly address you."

"Ricky," he squeaked, "my name is Ricky, miss."

"Well, nice to meet you, Ricky." He disappeared the moment she turned her gaze from him.

"The damned elf is retarded." Lucius muttered to himself and I couldn't help snickering. Even if what he said was mean, the elf did seem off. We continued down the hall, inspecting each tea room until we reached another flight of stairs. So far they had enough sitting rooms to comfortably seat the entire British Army. The next floor was filled with Malfoys. The portraits dated back hundreds of years. I didn't recognize them until we hit Abraxas Malfoy and his wife and it stopped at Hermione. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant pony, but her curls were still just as wild. Her wide honey eyes were full of innocent joy.

"This wall is dedicated to future and past Malfoys." Draco informed us, "meaning all of the rooms are on this side." There were only three rooms. The first room was painted a light grey, the room was moon themed and everything seemed to be bathed in a silvery glow.

"This is Celeste's room." There was an oak crib painted white in the center of the room and a matching changing table and dresser. This baby was absolutely set.

The next room was painted a sunny yellow that managed to keep from being gaudy. This room seemed to be bathed in sunlight. The furniture was mahogany and high end.

The final room was baby blue, but it was clearly still under construction.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Mrs. Granger asked. He went a little red in the face.

"No, that's not-,"

"He's only been awake a week and a half!" Hermione protested. No one said anything, instead we stood there eyebrows raised. They both began grumbling about perverted relatives and kept moving.

"This is the last level before we head back down and check out the lower levels." He warned us. It was one big bedroom, there was a bay window with a padded seat beside it and a built in bookcase stood beside it. It was already filled with books of all shapes and sizes. Hermione was so giddy she was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"This is the coolest part." Draco chuckled, he flipped a switch and the entire room was illuminated in a pure white glow.

"Electricity..." Hermione breathed, "does that mean..."

He shushed her, "you'll have to wait and see." She started bouncing as her excitement boiled over. The bottom level was complete with two dining rooms, one big enough for everyone we know and the other small enough for just the seven of us, a theatre (apparently you could watch filmed plays. Who knew?), and an Olympic, indoor swimming pool. Who needed an indoor pool? These two did. Hermione also thought the pool was excessive, but she was quickly told that Malfoys had nothing but the best.

We sat down for lunch and there we met the rest of the elves. There were thirty of them in all, most of them brand new. I ate my soup as Hermione assured them all that any time there was a problem they could come to her. No one had the heart to tell her that as the lady of the castle they'd come to her anyways. I actually doubted that Draco told her anything at all about married life outside of school. He and Lucius were talking last night about an heir and Draco promised his father he'd try to conceive an heir as soon as he could use his lower half. His father then reminded him that he didn't need to be able to use his legs to procreate and that was when I walked away, no longer interested.

"When would be a good time to start with your lady training?" Narcissa asked. Hermione looked confused and I bit my lip to hide the smirk, we all knew Draco was in for it. Lucius gave his son the 'you're the wizard' look, but Draco only shrunk further into his seat.

"Oops, it seems I've jumped the gun." She said coyly, "I'll let you work it out amongst yourselves." She sipped her water.

"Lucius, how is Sybil coming along?"

"She lost the baby." I wasn't lost to the evil little smirk on his face. I was instantly glad that these people were smitten with Hermione, Merlin knows what they'd do if they weren't.

"Tragic, how is she holding up?" She asked. Maybe it was just me, but I could imagine her body vibrating with barely contained elation.

"Wouldn't know, she came running into my chambers shouting nonsense. She ran away after that, I heard from my right hand elf that she lost the baby."

"Pity," Narcissa sighed around her glass.

"Pity," he agreed around his.

"You two scare me." Hermione admitted.

"My parents are awful people." Draco muttered.

********/

The rest of the tour went smoothly, there was a library in the west wing that we had to drag Hermione away from. I feared she'd sit on his lap and give him the heir he wanted so desperately. There were guest bedrooms occupying the two lower floors and the top floor held both of their studies. He invited everyone to stay the night and since no one really wanted to leave they all said yes. Narcissa left for a few minutes to pick up Rigel and rub it in her husband's face that she wouldn't be rolling in poverty with him for the night.

Hermione set me up with the best room on the west wing, even going so far as to assign me a house elf. When she left with Draco she was giggling up a storm. Oh lord. Despite my commentary I was happy for her. I hoped her happiness would last an eternity, but I knew it was only a matter of time before Draco told her the truth.

********And here we are. Reviews are welcome. I'm still kind of lost, but I'm working way through it. Reviews also keep me from giving up when I get writer's block. Thanks for the ones I got. They brought me great joy******


	27. Chapter 27

******Draco*****

I woke up with Hermione beside me. He had been telling the truth when he said I didn't need the use of my legs to have a good time. Hermione had been more than capable of picking up the slack. With a quick look at the time I slid out of bed and into my chair. I had physical therapy today and I was terribly excited for it.

"Have a good day," Hermione murmured sleepily.

"I will, now sleep tight." I told her. It was my mission to be as sweet as possible to Hermione so she didn't murder me when I told her how she would be spending her life. She was so smart and her brain would be useful anywhere. She could be a teacher or a muggle scientist or a ministry worker, but she was my wife so that confined her to a life of tea parties and evening gowns.

It was impossible to know how guilty I felt about this. It was like turning off the sound in a room full of the blind.

Once I was dressed I found my wand and apparated to St. Mungo's. My appointment was at 10, so I was right on time. I was led down a rather thin corridor behind a lanky nurse.

"Your healer will be with you in a few moments, please remove your pants while you wait." When she closed the door I did as instructed. I poked at my leg. It was warm and clearly a part of someone, but I could only feel it in my finger. The healer came in and cast a number of spells on my legs. When nothing happened she had me lay on my back and began sticking needles into my thighs.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's nothing to be afraid of." She laughed.

"I am not afraid. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, I can't even feel my legs why would I- y'ouch! You vile woman you did that on purpose!"

She stood there, smirking at me as if I were incredibly stupid. Very, very slowly it dawned on me...I could feel my legs. My toe twitched at my command.

"I knew you'd catch on eventually. Lolly?" She extended the jar to me and I picked a pomegranate one, "we'll bill you at the end of your therapy, for now I'm going to remove the needles and send you home. Try to exercise your legs as much as possible, but don't try to stand. You will fall and it's not professional to laugh at a patient." She waved her wand and the needles shot into the rubbish bin.

"You're an awful woman." I assured her with a bit of a smirk.

"It's a tragedy." She sighed, handing me my pants, "once you're dressed you can go." Go...as in back to the wife that was sure to murder me once she realized what I had in store? Perfect.

********\

I was home too soon. There was a university application on the desk in her study even if she was nowhere to be found.

"There you are, I need your magical signature." Hermione chimed. I nearly jumped out of my seat. What was I so afraid of? She was just a girl, she wasn't going to do anything over the top to me. Yes, she'd be angry. Yes, she'd hate me forever, but what could she do about it? Exactly.

"For what?" I even sounded guilty.

"My university application. This world is so barbaric, I can't even submit an application without your approval." She huffed. She picked up the application and handed it to me. I didn't take them.

"We need to talk, Hermione." I sounded more confident than I felt. She nodded, clearly confused and put the packet down, "as a Malfoy...there are certain...traditions we must uphold. Like...I am the head of the house, we need a male child as a heir, you don't work...there are a lot of little rules that make it all up and I felt like I should explain the duties of a Malfoy woman." When I looked up I realized she was glaring daggers at me.

"You think you're going to keep me locked up in the house like some kind of trophy!" She shouted, "I am not arm candy! I am an intelligent, free thinking witch. You can't do this! I won't let you! I won't comply! I will fight you every step of the way if I have to!"

"Hermione, be reasonable-,"

"I will not be reasonable when you are trying to control me!" She snapped.

"I'm not trying to control you!" I insisted, "I let you finish school, I picked every book in the library to ensure that you never got bored, I'm giving you every freedom mother never had, but I can't give you this. Tradition is important to me Hermione and I know working is important to you, but you've got to give this one to me."

"This isn't fair, you're ruining everything. I had plans for my life. I want to change the world. I want to be the best. I want my daughters to know that the oppression of a gender is not infallible. How can I show them that if I'm at home hosting tea parties?" She ran her hands through her hair, "Blaise isn't doing this to Ginny and tradition is just as important-,"

"Yes he is." I assured her, "she's accepted the rules of being a Lady of a manor. I doubt she ever really believed she'd have any sort of independent life. The only places that hire women are clothing shops, restaurants, and schools anyways." She stared at me wondering and contemplating.

"No. I'm not...I'm not giving it all up for you. I'm not compromising this point. We can compromise anything else." She picked up the application, "please sign it."

"I can't Hermione, I'm sorry. I won't." I looked at her defiantly, "if you won't compromise with me I can't help you." The sad look on her sweet face made me want to give her the damned signature, but I wouldn't. If she wouldn't compromise with me then neither would I.

I didn't miss her running down the stairs to the guest quarters. Great, now the ginger would be after me as well. I hoped she would explain things to Hermione, make her understand I wasn't trying to ruin her life.

Imagine my surprise when father showed up in my bed room. He rolled me off of my face and onto my back.

"You went about that entirely wrong." He assured me.

"I didn't do anything. She wanted me to sign her application and I couldn't. I couldn't let her go on thinking she'd be this great person when she was stuck as my wife."

"You don't think your mother is great in her own respect? She does more than host tea parties and you should have told Hermione that. You've got to talk to her otherwise the girl might do something batty." When I didn't say anything he rolled me back onto my face and left. I never concerned myself with what mother did. I was told that it was women's work when I was younger and immediately didn't care. Honestly, I did think that she did much more than host tea parties. That may have been shallow on my end. Instead I focused on moving my legs. They felt as if they were asleep and I found it annoyingly pleasant. I'd been twisting my foot when the door opened again.

"Hermione, stop fighting, I'm not going to let you go." Ginny snapped, "you can't just run away." She dropped a body bound Hermione onto the bed and sat beside her, "will you just sign the girl's application?"

"No. If she wants to leave then let her." I was more than a little angry that she was just going to run away instead of handling things like an adult.

"I've got permission now let me go! Mum will let the girls and I stay-,"

"No, you're not taking my daughters anywhere."

"Watch me," she snarled. I clenched my fists.

"If you do I'll call the aurors." I warned her, "you're not getting it. This might suck, but you're a married witch. You don't have rights. You don't have a say. It is believed and enforced that you are under my command. You can't do anything to change that! The thing is I don't even treat you badly! I have tried to give you anything you could want so that I don't feel bad about you being saddled with me, but now that you aren't getting what you want all that love you expressed for me is gone." Something clicked in my head and I bit my lip, "touch my daughters and I'll have every auror from here to the States looking for you, you do whatever you want." I levitated myself to my chair and nearly threw myself down the stairs in my haste to get away from her.

So it was only because I have her whatever she want. She didn't actually love me. Perfect. I was in love with a girl who loved what I could do for her.

*****Hermione*****

My anger fizzled out like an old birthday candle. That's was not it. I didn't only tell him I loved him because of what he could give me. Ginny set me free and I went running. That hadn't been what I meant. I just really wanted my way with this. I was being a brat. There were better ways to get what I wanted than running away. I felt my foot lose its grip on the stair and I flipped forward, knocking Draco out of his chair. We both tumbled down the last flight of stairs, but as we neared the marble floor he pulled me into his chest and rolled so he would land on the bottom.

"Ow," he whimpered. I shot off of him and realized his arm was broken, "the shit I do for you." I used his wand to set the arm and made a sling out of a piece of my robes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to throw you out of your chair. Are you alright? I tripped and- I'm so sorry." Before I could stop myself I was hugging him against his will and crying.

"I love you so much I was being stupid. I'm sorry. I love you."

He sighed, "may I have my wand back?" I gave it back still blubbering stupidly. He shifted, "sit straight. I need to make sure you're alright." When I was fine he summoned his chair and fixed the busted wheel.

Once he was back in it he gave me a look that made my insides wither and enchanted his chair to roll on its own. Perfect.

****Draco and Hermione deserved a little shaking up. They were bound to fight eventually. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Continue!******


	28. Chapter 28

*******Blaise*******

I received nearly four feet of parchment this morning from Draco in his minuscule handwriting. It was our day off so April was still asleep. It was a good thing too, because I wanted to cut someone. There was a wet stain that blurred the word love. The difference between us was that he didn't cry, sure there was the time he broke down, but he wasn't like me. I cried a lot. It was an unfortunate, but very true fact of life. It was normal for me to cry when I felt strongly about anything, but he was so good about keeping his emotions under wraps that this little wet smudge made me entire body feel hot.

"Is that a letter? From who?"

"You're a very nosey girl." I informed the little voice opposite me, "it's from Draco."

"It sure is long." She eased over, climbing up into my bed, "and tiny! How can anyone make their words that small with a pen?"

"Give me a minute, April." I muttered. It was hard to read, some words required holding to the light and outsourcing, "what about this one? What do you think this one says?" She followed my finger and squinted.

"Flick...or flunk?" She guessed. It was neither, but she was close enough. Once I was at a the end I felt myself standing. The last line was too much for me process: I wish you were here.

"Where are you going?" She asked. She'd been reading over my shoulder and was now just finishing the letter as I transfigured my night clothes.

"I'm not just going to let you leave!" She grabbed my wand and stuck it down her pants.

"You read the letter he's miserable." I insisted, "now get that out of there."

"You can't change that." She told me adamantly, "he's got to talk to Hermione and stop being so prideful. She clearly didn't mean it."

"You're biased."

"I'm just trying to even it out." She shrugged.

"I'm just going to check it out!" I promised, "if he's fine I'll leave."

"You're hurting yourself." She insisted. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I lifted her by her armpits and shook the wand out. I focused on the castle Draco showed me once and felt the familiar tug in my center. When I landed I was greeted with retching.

"That was awful. Oh god..." April stood beside me in her pajamas, choking up last night's shepherd's pie.

"I'd feel bad for you, but no one forced you to follow me." I muttered, "you've got to go home. You can't just leave, you're ten. It doesn't work that way. This is considered kidnapping. I'm taking you back."

"This place is huge." Was she ignoring me?

"Hey, did you hear me? I'm taking you back!"

"Nah, I'll call grandpa. It shouldn't be a problem." She started up the driveway leaving me to stare after her. When I did catch up she was in front of the door, talking on heraldic square, "yes...Blaise teleported to a castle and I tagged along...yes. Yes grandpa, I'll mind my manners...okay, thank you, bye! Grandpa says I have to be back by ten tonight." Then she turned and knocked on the large double doors. They opened instantly revealing a house elf. She squeaked, "are you a house elf?"

"Yes, miss. I am. My name is Yim." He bowed to her and she bowed back. He looked delighted.

"I'm April and this is Blaise, he's here to see Draco Malfoy and I'm here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes miss and mister. Right away." He led us inside and up a million stairs, "would little miss like to join Hunter outside on the brooms? Mistress Zabini is teaching another boy your age to ride."

"Mistress Zabini as in Blaise's wife?" When the elf nodded she grinned, "I'd love to." He led me to Draco's study and I had to drag April in to say hello. She was sure he was a terrible person no matter what I told her.

"Draco, this is April Longbottom." He looked at her with a little mix of disgust, "don't be shy. Both of you say hello, April here is under the impression that you're an awful human being."

"Hello." Draco said coldly.

"This is not the best time," I muttered to myself, "okay, say hello April."

She glared, "I'm watching you Malfoy. You return this lump of man back to me wrong and I'm coming for you. I mean it. I'll take Blaise's wand and turn you into a squirrel."

"High level threats for someone who can't transfigure her own clothes." Draco chuckled darkly. She took my wand from my pocket and pointed it at her shirt.

"Morpheus," she said calmly. The night shirt turned to a short sleeved striped tee shirt and her sleep shorts went denim. She wasn't wearing any shoes at all so I had to conjure her a pair. He raised an eyebrow at her and she raised one right back, before turning on her heels and following the house elf.

"I told you she was like Hermione." I shrugged.

Draco and I talked and in the end I had to tell him that he deserved most of that blow up. He shouldn't have kept it from her for so long. It was only natural that she flip her shit now. I told him this and assured him that Hermione would never use him. He was comforted by my assessment and began showing me his improvement. It wasn't much, but I was happy for him. We soon made our way down to the yard. It was time to go.

April was in the air giving a little blonde boy a run for his money.

"Hogwarts has a new rivalry in its hands." Ginny chuckled. "He was doing awfully until she came in and started showing him up." I watched them fly searching for the snitch. He sat totally still while she zipped around the yard.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Getting there, that squirt up there has made it her mission to make me better."

"Then I'll thank her when she gets down." The ginger stood beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head on my chest.

They both spotted the snitch at the same time and made a mad dive to get it. April leaned forward on her broom, heading straight for the ground.

"You're being reckless April! Pull back!" Ginny shouted. When she didn't listen I took the spare broom and kicked off shooting up to meet her.

"I almost had it!" She shouted.

"No you almost crashed! You're going to be careful or you're going home. Am I understood?"

"Fine." She agreed. I released the snitch and lowered myself back down. The blonde didn't like being shown up and was doing so many tricks he didn't have a chance to catch up. April went left until he was going to quickly to change course and then spun away from him. She was hanging onto the broom with both legs and one hand, leaned close to the stick. He slammed into her causing them both to lose their balance and come falling. Again I took to the broom, saving blondie and then April. When I landed Ginny had an earful ready for them both, but my surprised noise caught her by surprise. April was holding the snitch, bright eyes on me.

He scowled at her, "it was beginners luck you dumb mudblood." April glared at him, stomped forward and smacked him across the face. He pulled his wand and Ginny pulled hers.

"You do not use that vile language in my presence, do you understand me Hunter?" She spoke sharply and he cringed.

"I understand." He said quietly, still glaring at her.

"Let's go April, we're going to go buy you a broom. I want to make sure you beat him every game of every year until he graduates." She tossed him the snitch.

"Thank you for teaching me to fly, it was lots of fun." April said brightly to Ginny, "maybe when you're no longer pregnant I can come by and you can teach me to fly a bit better."

"So long as your parents are alright with it that's fine." Ginny shrugged, "and keep your eye on Blaise. He's slippery." April grinned.

"I will, see you later."

Hunter handed her back the snitch, "winner keeps the snitch." He told her with a smirk.

"Is this your way of asking for a rematch?" She snorted.

"You're going to Hogwarts in September, right? Well either both be in Slytherin and we can fight for Seeker or we'll be seekers on different teams. Either way we will meet again." He held her hand for too long and I decided I didn't like it.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but don't touch her." I grunted. I gave Ginny a kiss atop her head and went to take April's hand, but the brunette looked jipped.

"What was that?" She demanded. "I demand you give your wife a proper kiss goodbye."

"What was so improper?" I asked her.

"My grandpa kisses my hair, come on!" She started shoving me forward, "you're going to have to do better than that." Ginny laughed at her and waddled closer, it was kind of funny to watch her walk. The ginger stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. It was simple and very reserved, but it appeased April.

"Now we can go." She took my hand and shut her eyes.

"You should keep your eyes open and have your feet shoulder width apart." I warned. When she was ready we apparated away.

*******Ginny*******

I had a very long talk with Hunter about name calling. He went home, head bowed. Before he was allowed back he needed to truly and formally apologize to April. Hermione had locked herself in the library, she wasn't crying anymore so I assumed that Blaise had remedied the situation, but she was still angry.

"He is so stubborn." She snapped when I sat beside him, "is it so wrong if I don't want to be a housewife? How can he try to force that life on me?"

"Can I play the devil's advocate?" I asked gently. When she nodded I began, "first of all let me say that your world sounds great. Now...this world, this magical world has flaws. Wizards have traditions and since the beginning we witches have gone along with those traditions. It took a war to get Draco to understand that muggleborns were no less human than he was. His world is changing just as much as yours is. I'm not telling you to give up, never would I tell you to give up...but I'm saying, maybe you should start small. Start by compromising," I suggested. She glared.

"Compromise? How am I suppose to compromise my freedom!" She shouted.

"Don't yell at me. I'm trying to help you. He's in love with you, so he wants you to be happy, but he's also got an image to think about."

"How are his ego issues my problem?" She grouchbed.

"Offer to learn the ways of being a Lady if he signs your application. University is only three days a week and the you're only allowed to take three classes at a time since you're a witch so you'll be able to focus on everything."

She nibbled her lip as if she were thinking it over, abruptly she slammed the book closed and crushed me in a hug, "thank you Ginny. I love you, you're amazing. I'm going to try it!" I rolled my eyes and picked up my book from last night. The house elves don't put the books back unless they'd been out for a week.

It only took twenty minutes for their screaming to be heard throughout the castle.

"Why are you such a jerk?!" I began making my way up the stairs to their side of the structure.

"You didn't want to compromise yesterday! I'm in no mood to deal with you or with this! Get out!"

"Fine! You don't want to compromise? Don't! I'll enroll in a muggle university, I don't need you for that. See if I care." She stormed past me as I made it to the last flight of stairs. I climbed the stairs fully intending to give him a piece of my mind.

"Fuck!" He swore, "what do you want Ginerva? I'm in no mood for your save the muggle born campaign."

"You're only making this harder on yourself. If you don't compromise with her soon she's just going to do whatever the fuck she wants. Here's the deal, she's already been accepted to seven muggle universities throughout Britain, you either cooperate or she's going to disappear five days out of the week and there will be nothing you can do about it."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

He groaned and mussed his hair.

"Fuck my life."

******i was amused at the outrage accompanying Hermione's 'restrictions'. Keep reviewing I love the updates. Hopefully Draco stops being an idiot soon.*****


	29. Chapter 29

*****Draco*****

I found Hermione in the gardens with my mother and brother.

"Hermione, can I talk to you."

"No." She told me plainly, she was feeding Aurora while mother changed Rigel. She was so stubborn.

"Can we still compromise? I don't want to make you unhappy." I promised her. She looked up for a moment.

"Why don't you start with telling me what all being a Malfoy bride entails?" She muttered. She put Aurora over her shoulder and patted her back. Just to prove I wasn't a sexist bum, I took Celeste from her baby rocker and fed her the bottle. She was grabbing at my chin, smiling around the bottle at the stubble that tickled her hand.

"You are the Lady of the manor, you maintain good relations with other wealthy women. Lady Malfoys never gossip,"

"Are always the most fashionable," mum chimed in.

"And are seen as flawless. Of course we know this isn't true, but it is important that the world sees you as an incorruptible woman."

"Malfoy women manage the charity side of the business. We build castles if you didn't know," mum informed her, "and the men simply cannot be trusted with the orphanages. We've got three, there's one here in Britain, one in America, and another in Scotland." Hermione perked up at this, "the orphanages are for wizards and witches of course. Every year before school the Lady Malfoy and three equally wealthy Ladies take the entire orphanage shopping for what they need."

"So it's not tea parties."

"They are a part of it," mother assured her, "but they don't make up the half of it. Malfoy women are the brains behind the men. The socials are all a way to boost our relevancy and increase our credibility. None of it is pointless. When I was your age I was just like you. I wanted to change the world. I've built up the name to this point and now it's your turn." I could see the cogs turning behind those honey eyes of hers.

"Here are my terms," she said slowly, "first, you sign my university forms. In return we can try for a son. Second, I get to be involved in a hands on way with the children in the orphanage. In return I won't pursue a career." I felt my lips twitching into a smile. She smirked at me, holding Aurora tenderly.

"Here you are." I handed her the university forms, "I didn't want you to leave me for a muggle university." I admitted, "three days is far less than five." She grinned and took the folder from me, "in exchange for my pratiness these last couple of days I've got one more thing to offer you. Should you choose to fight for women's rights I will be beside you one hundred percent. I never meant to treat you like a trophy or arm candy. I do respect your mind...can you forgive me?"

"Can you forgive me for trying to run away And breaking your arm?"

"Already have." I assure her. She smiled again.

"Then yes, I forgive you."

*******Hermione******

"Miss...there's a young miss in your first sitting room. She's really shaken up." Ricky reported.

"Who is she?" I asked, not putting down my book. He shrugged, "Ricky you've got to ask the person their name before you let them in."

"I did!" He whimpered, "but little miss said she would give me clothes if I didn't go get you right away." I sighed and stood.

"Could you bring us some tea? I'm craving biscuits as well." He nodded and disappeared. When I finally found the girl she was curled up on the couch crying. I sat opposite her, wand in hand.

"Who are you exactly? And how did you get here?" She wasted no time in moving to the couch I was on and pulling her legs up to her chest. From what I could see she had a round face dotted in freckles, but her brown hair obscures my view a bit.

"Blaise told me to give this to you." She sniffled. It was a letter, but it was also a port key.

 ** _If a little girl shows up on your doorstep then something has gone wrong. Her name is April, she's Neville's cousin, but when I made this she said she'd rather spoon her eyes out than go to him. Anyways, I sent her here because I knew she'd be safe with you until I could show up and get her situated._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Blaise Zabini_**

The letter glowed with his magical signature, confirming it was his.

"My grandma and grandpa...I think they fell down. I don't know, but I was going into their room to tell them goodnight and I found them...I think they were dead. I don't know. I got so scared I ran to my room straight away and pulled out the letter."

"I'm going to go check it out. I will send for a house elf to get your comfortable." I started to stand, but she grabbed my arms.

"I'll go with you. I can't leave them like that. It isn't in my upbringing to be a coward." She stated.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I've got to get some clothes anyways."

"I'll tell Draco where I'm going, throw on some real clothes,and then I'll be right back." Right back wasn't an option, she followed me, clutching my night gown, "if you're indecent cover yourself, there's a little girl with me." I warned him from the doorway. When there was no movement I assumed we were golden and went on in. She was drawn immediately to my bookcase and I left her to it.

"I'm going to check something out at April's house. April will you tell him where that is?" I asked as I slipped on a pair of jeans. She sneered at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"This brat again?" He huffed.

"So we meet again." She muttered. I changed into a hoodie as they glared.

"Out with the location, April, you're wasting time." I assured her. She looked at me instead.

"We're going to the Longbottom ranch in Scotland. Blaise says it's a good twenty miles from Hogwarts." I nodded.

"I've got a clue what you're talking about. Do you know how to sidelong?" She nodded again.

"Blaise taught me when we were here last week."

"One more question, where is Blaise?"

"He left for Italy two nights ago. He said he had some baby business to attend to, but he promised to be back in a few days so we could go shopping for my wand. I'm turning eleven in exactly two days."

"Okay, are you ready? We're going in three, two, one!" We landed in front of the ranch, "is this it?" She nodded and we headed inside. Nothing seemed at all off about the home thus far. It was cute if not a bit small. She led me up the stairs where her grandparents were and I saw them both lying across the other. The grandfather's hand was reaching toward the door his eyes wide open, but unseeing. "Go pack your clothes." I ordered, but she didn't. She slipped past me and touched his forehead.

"Grandpa..." The door closed behind us and I had my wand up on moments. Mr. Zabini stood behind us.

"One chance. Where's Blaise?"

"As if I'd tell you anything."

"Avada Kedavra!" The shot of green light shot forward and hit the girl in the chest, but she didn't fall. She glared at him.

"What was that supposed to be?" She asked confused.

"If you don't leave I will make you wish you did." I threatened. Of course I was shaken up by the girls ability to reject the killing curse, but now simply wasn't the time for questions. He apparently thought the same thing since he frowned and looked back at me.

"You don't want to hear how I got out of Azkaban?" He asked.

"Nope. I couldn't care less." I assured him. "Now go!" We were trapped, the anti apparation wards were up. I could feel them.

"Well, regardless. You will listen anyways. I took a page from Bellatrix's book and staged a mass escape. I heard Blaise was here...so I came by to visit my only son. What a pity it is that he wasn't in. I disposed of the muggles," he twirled the wand, nonchalantly, "they saw too much." I cast a curse his way, but it dissolved into his shield.

"How sneaky, your Slytherin husband must be rubbing off on you."

"It's none of business, I assure you." I shot another hex his way, just to test the strength of his shield. When it didn't scratch the surface I realized that we were royally screwed. He took a step forward and I took one backwards. All the while I was shoving April backwards. It wasn't until my back was to the window that I had an idea.

"I found Blaise." He informed me, "he was as sweet as I remember."

"Why do you keep doing this to him?" April asked from behind me, "you're sick and vile and I hope you contract AIDS and die." She hissed.

He smirked, "too late."

"You didn't." I growled.

"Sharing is caring." He chuckled.

"How dare you!" April screamed. The light in the room flickered and then shot forward. It knocked the wind out of him, giving us all the opening we needed. I jumped out the window and took her with me, hoping the apparating wards did not extend to the outside.

We both landed in the grass outside of the castle.

"We've got to find Blaise." She said adamantly, "he's hurt and he needs us."

"How do you propose we find him?" I asked her, brushing the grass off of my shirt.

"Do you have an owl?"

"Yes, but they aren't very big."

"That's alright. You can fly a broom can't you."

I nodded, trying to quell the fear of heights. Draco couldn't do it, leg work was a big part of flying. Blimey.

"Brilliant, Mrs. Zabini taught me to fly a few days ago when I was over last. Where are the brooms kept? We've got to hurry."

"Do you see that shed right there?" I pointed to a little house connected to the left side, "that's where the brooms are kept. Go for the fire bolts. They're the fastest." She ran off and I whistled for an owl. It took little time for one of the feathered guys to come swooping down.

"I need you to take this letter to Blaise." I told him, tying the port key to the owl, but I didn't release him until both of us were mounted. He took to the skies and we went after him. I focused my eyes upward, refusing to look down.

I don't know how long we flew, but it was day break by the time we reached a manor. The aerial view was breathtaking despite the fact that I was seconds from falling off of my broom.

"I'm so tired." April mumbled.

"I think we're here." I yawned. The owl swooped into a window and we followed. Blaise was unconscious and covered in crusting white spatters.

"Close your eyes," I advised her. She obeyed and allowed me to help her down from her broom. Once she was safe I cast a cleaning charm on his unconscious form and covered him in his comforter. "I'm going to write to Draco and make sure he doesn't come looking for us. Then we'll find you somewhere to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you? Please?" She was still shaken up, which was understandable, but why me? She didn't know me from Adam.

"Yes, go find a room and try to find some clean clothes. I'll handle Blaise."

"Will he be alright?" She asked. "I don't want to go to an orphanage. It'll be like Mathilda. I won't be able to go to magic school..."

"Blaise may not be in a place, mentally, where he can take care of you." I warned her, but I promise we'll find some place suitable for you." She went off to do as I asked her while I cast a diagnosis spell on him. The only thing that showed up was exhaustion so with a heavy sigh of relief I laid next to him.

*********/

I woke up to shouting. April was beside me, still sleeping. The poor dear had tried to change my clothes last night, but didn't quite manage it.

"If you don't want to be burned alive then I'd suggest you get the fuck out, because I'm burning this shit down!" Blaise yelled from somewhere within the manor. Following that was maniacal laughter.

"Should we go stop him?" She asked.

"I dunno. Do you fancy burning to a crisp?" When she didn't shook her head no I climbed out of bed and grabbed my broom.

"Blaise! Do you want us anywhere near you?" More psychotic laughter, "better yet. If I leave you to torch the place will you promise not to destroy yourself in the process." When he didn't answer I tiptoed out of this room and peered over the balcony. He was drenched in gasoline.

"Blaise! You know you hear me. Look at me."

"Come down here and make me." He snickered.

"Like hell I will." I snorted. "Blaise, you're acting crazy."

"I'm not acting crazy!" He snapped, "I'm tired of this shit!"

"Then burn down the house, not yourself." He scowled at me, "put down the lighter and the gasoline."

"Okay," he dropped the gasoline and it began spilling across the floor, "run little elves! Run!" He cackled then he lit the lighter and dropped it.

April went diving off of the banister on her broom, risking it all to save a man she'd known three weeks. Then again, he was all she had. She scooped him up on her broom, not wasting a moment.

The moment she was close I touched them both and apparated home. We landed in the grass again.

"Blaise are you mad?" I shouted, "you were legitimately going to burn yourself alive?!" He blinked rapidly.

"I might be. I think I snapped." He admitted, "but on the bright side...it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm enraged, yes, but I know exactly what to do to remedy that."

"And what -pray tell- is that?" I huffed.

"I'm going to kill the bastard and move on with my life." He shrugged, "but first I'm going to take a shower before I spontaneously combust."

*******and Blaise is back. Sometimes people have got to go a bit psycho before they can heal.********


	30. Chapter 30

*******Blaise******

Once I was clean I apparated to the ranch house. That's where Hermione saw him last. I went stomping into the house, automatically turned off by how quiet it was. The Telly was usually running at this time of day and the pork in the frying pan was usually frying. I made my way around the house, wand drawn as I went.

"You came to visit?"

"Something like that." I admitted, spinning on my heels.

"You smell like gasoline."

"I torched our ancestral home." I shrugged. He ground his teeth.

"Are you mad? Why would set fire to a home that's centuries old?"

"Bad memories." I shrugged. He clenched his fists.

"The portraits of your grandparents were in there. Did you leave them to burn?"

"Yes, but I didn't get to watch. Hermione apparated me away. I hope the elves got out alright. It's not like I didn't warn them, but those elves -,"

"Are as old as our family name!" His nostrils flared.

"I was going to say stubborn. But that to." I leaned on the wall casually, "but I didn't come here to chit chat. I'm here to challenge you to a wizard's duel. Winner gets to live."

"Why would I accept?"

"Why wouldn't you? You're Marcus Zabini what do you have to be afraid of?" I asked him, "surely you aren't afraid of your feminine son and his handicapped friend."

"What will the press think?"

"The press will run their story regardless. What's your answer?"

He eyed the way I twirled my wand like a little baton. His eyes locked with mine, we had the same shade of brown. We were the same. His skin was even and chocolate like mine, his lips were full and dark just like mine. There were so many similarities between us, but there were too many differences as well.

"Your eyes are cold. If I don't agree to this you mean to kill me, don't you?"

"You've done awful things..."

"I cared for you,"

"...made me believe that I was worthless."

"I protected you,"

"You made me hate myself."

"I loved you."

"You tried to give me your disease and kill me." I hissed, "you tried and you failed. Hermione ran a diagnosis. I'm clean, you lose. So yes, if you don't agree to this duel, I will kill you straight away."

"I'm your father-,"

"Unfortunately I believe strongly in self preservation. Now answer me you crusty coward." I went in my pocket and wrapped my hand around something cool and metal.

"You couldn't dare."

I removed the safety.

"You're a coward."

I took aim.

"You're worthless."

I fired. I fired and I fired until the only sounds left was the empty click of the barrel, then I dropped the gun, cast a cleaning charm on the hilt, and took one last look at him. Any smugness that had been on his face was gone. He stared vacantly at the ceiling, head tilted and slumped nauseatingly against his shoulder.

Without another look in his direction I walked away from him, leaving every vile thing he'd done behind me.

*******Ginny*******

I was pacing the floor worried stupid by Blaise's most recent disappearing act. What an idiot.

"Mum says if you pace while you're pregnant you'll shake the baby loose." Hunter warned me, hovering on his broom.

"I've only got two more weeks." I grumbled, "I'm ready to drop him anyways."

"Do you know what you plan to name him?" April asked, hovering beside Hunter. Hermione had gone and bought her a number of robes a few hours ago.

"The father names his son. It's Weasley tradition." I told her, "one that I'm fond of." I went back to pacing, grumbling about Blaise.

"You two give me three laps around the yard, you need strong legs and amazing endurance to be the best now get running." I ordered. They both groaned, but began to run. Sooner than later they made a game of it.

"If you forgive me for all of my stupid emotions I'm here." I spun around to see Blaise, sweaty and covered in soot.

"What happened to you?" I stepped forward and put my hand to his cheek.

"All kinds of madness." He admitted, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't help smiling against his lips, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Finally!" April panted from the other side of the yard.

"I agree with her." Draco called from a window. Hermione poked her head out.

"Me too!" He rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"I live to please."

With Blaise home Hermione and I threw ourselves into writing speeches. We were both finally happy with our husbands and our lives, but there were those that weren't and we had to do this for their sake. Hermione and I were on our way to Snape's home when a crashing noise inside caught our attention. We peeped through the window only to find Narcissa and Snape fist fighting. Hermione ran to the door as he slung her over the couch and I got to the door just in time to see Narcissa jump off of the couch and land her elbow into his back.

"Punch him in the nuts!" Draco shouted as Snape caught the upper hand. She did him one better she shoved her little foot as far up his crotch as she could. He fell over, face purple. "Sorry Severus, she's my mother." He shrugged.

"Don't you ever tell my baby to shut up again." She flipped her hair and picked Rigel up from the baby holder, "the big crisco scared you didn't he?" He didn't look amused, but giggled once she tickled him. Hermione looked horrified.

"You brutally attacked him for telling the baby to shut up?" Hermione asked.

"No I brutally attacked him for cheating on me. No matter how hard it is for me to stay away from Lucius I did it and now I find him creeping on me with a muggle." Her voice rose several octaves when she said muggle.

"Well then..." I whistled, "let's get started so we can get Snape in the arms of his muggle lover." He scowled.

"When is Lucius coming over?" Hermione asked.

"He should be here by now." Narcissa muttered distractedly.

"Don't you want to go freshen up?" Draco asked, "if dad sees you like that we won't get anything done today."

"It's true," Blaise snickered, nose in my hair, "he'll be too busy pummeling Snape to focus." The floo chimed and she squeaked, turned, and disappeared.

"Why would I be pummeling Severus?"

******i hope that cleared things up. I didn't mean to confuse anyone. This is drawing to a close which excites me. And by drawing to a close I mean it won't be fifty chapters. Yay me. Review!*********


	31. Chapter 31

No one said anything. Father was a very classy man, it was obvious in the way he held himself, but he was also very violent and borderline cruel. He hurt those who hurt the ones he loved and he loved my mother infinitely more that he loved his best friend.

"Well I don't fancy going grey waiting on an answer." He said quickly, he scanned the room and his gaze fell on the one person who would crumble under his stare: me. Ginny was obstinate and Blaise had darker things to fear than a friend's parental disapproval, even if my dad was like his dad. Hermione also wasn't one to be trifled with, leaving on me to explain.

"Mother and Snape were brawling over Snape's muggle lover." I sighed.

"Wimp." Blaise chuckled.

"You're not supposed to tell." Hermione hissed.

"He's never been able to fight that look, so don't tell him your secrets." Blaise laughed. Hermione shook her head at me.

"I'm ashamed of you. What kind of Slytherin are you?"

"The kind that doesn't want to be hit with that cane." I grunted. Just as I said it everyone else got a whack. There was a chorus of offended shouts, but he ignored them. Those were 'love taps' but they stung like hell. He was passing Severus when he whacked the man hard in the shin. You could hear the stick slicing through the air. I winced. That one had to have been painful.

"I don't care if she magicked your hair off, if you touch her again I will smack the hook off of your face." Then he sauntered deeper into the house like it was his own.

"He's brutal." Hermione whined, rubbing her ankle.

"You get used to it. He's a grumpy old man." Blaise stage whispered, "he used to chase Draco and I with the stick, but as you see he's got to catch me when I'm not moving. I hear arthritis is a bitch." I looked up to see my father aiming at his head. Hermione looked back down at the spokes on my wheel. She learned quickly it seemed.

"Y'ouch! You traitors!" Blaise yelped. Father sat on the couch, minding his own business.

"Is anyone going to brew any tea or should I do it myself?" He snorted.

"I'll get it," Hermione offered. She came back with two boxes, "green or earl grey?"

"Which ever should be fine." He shrugged. We all took a seat once mother returned. She'd applied powder to cover the bruise along her jaw and changed her robes.

"You can join us at any time Severus." She said serenely, "I'm only a woman. How bad could it have hurt?"

"He's suffering the wrath of father's cane as well." I chuckled.

"You also kicked him hard enough to turn his grapes to ovaries. He may need a moment." Ginny added, "Snape would like some help."

"What I'd like is for all of you to go away." He grumbled, "if you don't need me for anything I'll be off."

"I'm warning you Severus. No funny business." Mother growled. He rolled his eyes and limped out of his home with as much dignity as he could.

*********\/

My cane came in the post today. If I'd ever been excited about a trip of mahogany it was now. The snake head was hand carved out of pure silver with blood diamonds as eyes. I was giddy just looking at it. In one more week I'd be taking a potion that strengthened my legs enough to walk, but my balance would be faulty and this would help. I was also excited because the head of every Malfoy family got a snake cane at one point during their youth or another. It wasn't something that was passed down either. It was a symbol of power unique to my family that housed a wizard's wand.

"If you want I can leave if you want to be alone with the cane." Hermione teased.

"Shut up. How was class?" Today was her first day and yet her bag was filled to bursting. I'd never understand the girl.

"It was amazing. We dove right into the cognitive functions." She exclaimed, scooting to the edge of the bed, "after this section we'll be paired off with six or seven kids who's families can't afford governesses. We'll be practicing on them." Wizarding universities were year long programs that focused less on theory and more on training so it didn't surprise me that she was being given students already. Once she was done going on about classes she dumped the contents of her bag out onto the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I chuckled, "you've got a study for this very reason."

"Yes, but I'm comfortable here. Muggle are advised to wait a year before having another baby...is that the same for witches?" She was gnawing on a quill.

"You'll get feathers in your mouth, here," I handed her a sugar quill, "now stop that. And no. Our magic still surpasses muggle technology and because there's magic coursing through your veins you heal much quicker than the average woman. You're fine. Why?"

She sighed dramatically and dug in her bag for a little stick. She showed me the pink plus sign and I grinned.

"You're amazing." I said to the crotch of my pants, "have I ever told you how worth it you are?"

*********Hermione********

"The messiah is coming!" April screamed. Ginny was standing in the library with Draco, Hunter, and I arguing with April over when she'd get her wand.

"I need hot water, towels, sterile gloves, and lots of moth balls." April said quickly, she said it with such confidence we almost broke to head her orders.

"How many times do we have to be in this situation for you all to get it?" Ginny snapped, "ignore her and get me to the hospital."

"Draco, you're on wheels so you go get Blaise. April and I will take Ginny to St. Mungo's. And don't forget to floo Mrs. Weasley! She was right pissed when she missed the birth of the twins. She'll murder you if you don't." I instructed. When he set off, Hunter racing behind him I took Ginny's hand and had April hang on.

It was a blur from there. She was put into a gurney and carted away, while April and I followed her. Before we knew it she was pushing. Mrs. Weasley was right beside her whispering comforting nothing's to her.

"I can't do this!" Ginny screamed.

"I know what to do," April announced seriously. She dug out her cell phone and hit play. The drums of war started to play first and I hid a smile.

"This is not the time for Disney tunes!" I laughed.

"No...keep it going. It's motivating."

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

...

I'll make a man out of you.

"Once you find your center!" Blaise shouted at the door, "you are sure to win!"

"You're a spineless pale pathetic lot! And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!" Draco shouted after him.

"Be a man!" April and I chorused, reinforcing the strong line within the song. She was laughing and pushing and crying all at once.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war!" Pansy sang to her.

"So pack up go home you're through!" April and I ordered.

"Be a man!" The men outside chorused.

"You must be swift as a coursing river!" The women sang inside.

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire!"

"Be mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" It was a joint effort that swallowed her unlady like grunts of discomfort and pain. With that last note the youngest Zabini was brought into the world.

She slumped in bed, "that was just weird." She sighed. She situated herself so that she was comfortable and covered before letting everyone in.

"I wasn't aware that you knew muggle songs." I chuckled when Draco entered. He shrugged.

"I've been best friends with Pansy for years and she loves Disney. You'll have to excuse me."

"So you know if you name anyone other than Draco and I as the godparents we're instantly kicking you out, right?" I teased. Ginny chuckled.

"Well I guess we'd better comply. What do you want to name him, Blaise?"

"How out of the question is Blaise with a z?" He asked, looking down at his wrinkly bundle. There was a visible sigh of relief as he revealed the brown sticking to his hair.

"Don't brag, Zabini," Pansy snapped, holding her very ginger babies. As promised Ron had gotten up enough money to update the babies' wardrobes. While they had twins theirs were fraternal. They were also different genders. Rose Royal was the girl and Royce Ryder was the boy. Unfortunately for her they both had masses of red hair, but beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"It's terribly out of the question." Ginny snorted, try again.

"Igneous?"

"What's up with you and fire?" I asked him. He grinned and shrugged.

"It's cleansing." She took her baby back from him and looked down at him.

"Igneous?" She repeated. Blaise nodded and she touched her new son's little rounded cheeks, "I can get behind that. What do you all think?"

"It's better that Pigwidgeon." Ron muttered.

"I agree with Weasley, that was cruel of you." Draco chuckled.

When the room agreed with the name she smiled happily.

"Fine, Igneous Arthur Zabini. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair."

******this baby was short. My apologies. Love him anyways. Please review I enjoy them. Also humor is my thing. I never take anything too seriously in my life so whenever things get too heavy I try to slide a joke in there.*******


	32. Chapter 32

*******Blaise******

April was damn near foaming at the mouth when her Hogwarts letter came. She ran into the room Ginny and I shared throwing herself onto the bed and since everyone was walking on eggshells around her I could wring her neck.

It wasn't as if she was milking her grandparents death. It as more the fact that she hadn't said a word about it that worried us. She was never quiet or sad and instead through herself into helping Hermione with the babies and research. The only time she'd cried thus far was when we were asking her if she'd like to check out the Malfoy owned orphanages. So we ruled out that option.

From there the four of us decided to keep her. She watched herself and didn't cost too much. So we told her on the day that she got her Hogwarts letter we'd go shopping. The only problem with that was the fact that she added 'first thing' and me, wanting to get back to Ginny (queue the eyebrow wiggle), said 'yeah sure, whatever you want.'

I groaned and rolled deeper into the bed, "April, you're the most annoyingly on time little person I've ever met."

"I got you up last. Draco threatened to turn me into a pigeon."

I laughed in spite of my self. That was very fitting.

"If you can laugh you can get up!"

"Blaise get up so she'll get out!" Ginny snapped, "or I'll turn you both into pigeons." Ginny had tea with her family this afternoon which meant that she was safe from this depressing morning wake up.

"You look like a pigeon." I muttered, "a fat, ginger pigeon."

"What was that?" Her wand was cool at the base of my bare back.

"I said fab ginger penguin. Darling." She moved the wand from my back.

"I knew you weren't stupid." She chimed, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

*****o

Once in Diagon Alley she allowed us to stop for coffee. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and I feared she'd drag us out of there before we actually got the coffee.

"I want a pet, I can have a pet can't I? I'd like a dog, but..." She scanned the list, "dogs aren't on the list. Drat, well...then I'd like a snake."

"Since when are snakes..." I took the list from her: cats, owls, toads, rats, snakes (no dangerous breeds). "Well alright then. You can have a snake." Hermione shuddered.

"Keep him on your side of the castle. If I see him within 30 feet of me in sending it back to hell." She huffed. We headed to Madame Malkin's to get her fitted for a robe, because Draco was just beginning to walk again we had to moved slowly. April was dancing ahead of us, reading and rereading the letter as time went by. Hermione yawned big and leaned against Draco's shoulder.

"Blaise I hate you. Who told you that agreeing to 'whatever she wanted' was a good idea?" Hermione muttered. She took a mouth full of her coffee, "I'm so tired."

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"He was using the wrong head."

Hermione snickered, "I see." April came out in the standard black robes.

"Are they supposed to fit like this?"

"Madame Malkin's is a genius. If she says they fit, they fit." Draco assured her, not opening his eyes, "get a week's worth. The house elves only do laundry twice a week so you'll have to make do that way." She turned to me.

"Blaise?"

"Draco's the diva, he knows fashion. You're associated with his family now, he wouldn't steer your wrong." I assured her. She nodded and turned to carry out Draco's suggestion. We paid at the counter and shrunk the bags so that they fit inside of Hermione's satchel. Next we got her books which Hermione was happy to assist with. She found all of the required reading in before throwing in a very nice copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Oh 'Mione, don't bore her with that book!" I sighed. She looked offended.

"Bore her? I'll have you know that she's been wearing out the binding on my copy." She huffed. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Mum tried to make me read that the year before Hogwarts and I had a fit. The book is just so dull." I grumbled.

"Father made me read it as well, but instead of giving up when I got bored he just kept smacking me to keep my attention." She rolled her eyes and was gone, before either of us could think to stop her. She and April spent an hour in the bookstore before Draco and I had to put our feet down.

"School doesn't start for two more weeks. You can come back whenever you want!" Draco grouched, grabbing Hermione by the arm. I paid for the books and shrunk them down so they had no choice but to follow. We stopped for lunch before heading to Olivander's.

"April Longbottom...I remember the wand I sold your cousin. Thirteen inches, cherry wood...with a nice unicorn hair for a core. For you let's try a...nine inch..." He began to mumble to himself before turning him around, "ah! Nine inches, oak, with a Phoenix feather... Go on give it a wave." Wands went flying off the shelves and he grimaced.

"Maybe not...hm..." He replaced the wand and went back to his search, "well let's try a twelve inch, mahogany, with a dragon's heartstrings for a core..." She took it and waved it. To my joy and distress golden sparks flew out of the end, "would you like the story behind your wand?" She nodded.

"Story?" Draco asked, "why didn't my wand have a story?"

"Every wand has a story." Hermione giggled, "you were probably in a rush when you bought yours." I'd gone with him to get his wand and the man didn't tell him the story -probably- because he was so rude upon getting the blasted stick.

"Well, it is said that the owners or the dragon string wands are bound for one another. A dragon give off two heartstrings upon death, once made into wands the weilders of the wands are said to be destined for the other. It just so happens that I've already sold the brother. It was a thirteen inch cedar...I sold it to a young blonde named Hunter Thomas."

"That's a load of rubbish." April huffed. He smiled, an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Is it? May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Twelve inch cedar and a thirteen inch mahogany both born from the strings of the same dragon." They both blushed.

"So soul mates are real?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, but you haven't got to put so much weight into it." Hermione assured her, "you pick your own future and your own soul mate. Don't worry." April nibbled her lip and smiled.

"Perfect. What is Blaise's wand story?"

"Blaise Zabini..." He tapped his jaw, "nine inches springy Rowan with a Phoenix feather core. The story of men destined for the Phoenix feather is a bit morbid. You're a man of the flames, but if you manage to avoid being consumed you will find a pure and honest love with a wielder of a unicorn hair." I shuddered a bit, how true.

"One more, Ginny Zabini. I'm sorry if I'm being pushy. It's just I read that you remember every wand you've ever sold and these stories are rather fascinating." April said quickly. He chuckled.

"Not to worry, my dear. Ginny Zabini holds a nine inch cedar with a unicorn core."

April made a happy noise, "thank you for your help. How much is the wand?"

"Four galleons." Draco handed her the four golden coins and she handed them over.

"Thank you again." She took the wand and gave it another experimental wave, delighted when the magic rushed through her.

"Here are the rules of your new wand." Hermione said immediately, "you are not allowed to curse anyone. Under aged magic restrictions have let up considerably since the war required that under aged children use magic outside of Hogwarts. So as your guardians we set your restrictions. Now as I was saying: no cursing anyone unless it is an act of self defense. If someone hurts you then you let them have it, but other than that I don't want to see your wand moving. Also don't use it for everything, you lose a lot of your life depending on magic. Anyone have anything to add?"

"You've covered it." Draco assured her.

"Yeah, I can't imagine anything else." I agreed.

"Oh one last thing, if you get in trouble your wand will be taken." She clutched it with her eyes wide.

"That's cruel!" Draco and I cried out.

"You can't take a witch's wand!" I insisted, "it's like a part of them."

"Well that's just too bad." Hermione shrugged, "it's called discipline. Do we have a deal?" April nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, Hermione, we've got a deal."

"What are my rules...by the way? Now that's you've decided to..." Her grin was contagious and she seemed to be beaming. We'd decided to keep her about a week after the incident with my father, but hadn't told her until now.

"You alright?" Draco asked. Just as he said it she dragged him into a hug, drenching his shirt in thick tears. Her shoulders heaved and she was sobbing into his stomach.

She clutched his waist and she shook her head no. It was as if everything she's been holding in for these last three weeks was now breaking free.

"We can come back." I offered, "then you can pick your snake and your cauldron. Alright?" Draco peeled her off with a kiss to the forehead.

"Blaise is going to take you home, shh. Calm down." He said softly. When I took her she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, "it was supposed to be perfect...I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, squirt. It's not your fault. I'll take you home and we'll get you some biscuits and a nice hot chocolate." I pulled out my wand and we were gone.

We landed in the corridor of the castle, "Yim? Can you play Frozen on the theatre screen?" The elf nodded eagerly, "and can we also have a platter of chocolate chip biscuits, three hot chocolates, and one coffee?"

"Yes Master Blaise. Right away Master Blaise." He left us to make our way down to the theatre. Hermione and Draco met us half way. April wasn't sobbing anymore, but her sentences were sprinkled with shuddering breaths.

"I...didn't mean...it's just I was holding it in...because I was scared you wouldn't want me if I was sad... I just didn't want to go to an orphanage... I'm sorry."

I managed to untangle her limbs from my torso and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"No one would fault you for being sad." I told her, "we've all had our dark moments and we all still love each other. Ginny cheated on me for months during her pregnancy, Hermione nearly killed one of her twins for the sake of classes, Draco tried to kill himself, I...well you've seen me at my worst. The point is, you crying over the loss of your parents is the most normal thing any of us have done this year. You have a right to be sad and you have a right to miss them."

"Is it too late to bury them?"

I reckoned the house smelt awful by now, but it wasn't anything magic couldn't fix. A glamour could make them casket ready so friends and family could get a good look at them. It was all a matter of doing it. Draco and Hermione nodded at me.

"We can bury them," Draco said aloud, "Hermione will help you set everything up. Blaise and I will prep the bodies. We can contain the smell and the glamour for three days so make it for Friday." Friday was the day before our appeal. Hermione had pulled every string she could and convinced Wonder Boy and Weaselbee to speak. We were prepared to negotiate the terms of the law, since we did lose sixty five percent of our population we didn't hope to repeal the law entirely. We only hoped that the incompatible matches would be given a chance to choose their own spouses.

"Will you watch Frozen with me?" She asked, munching on a fresh biscuit. Draco opened his mouth to refuse, but was met with Hermione agreeing loud enough for the three of us. I took my coffee from the trey and propped my feet up. I rather liked Frozen and -if he wasn't such a liar- so did Draco.

*******Ginny********

Hermione was busy with a flower arrangement. She wanted everything perfect for April's grandparents' funeral. She'd invited half of muggle Scotland just to ensure there was a large turn out.

"Hey April," Neville was beside her now. He offered her a hug, but she refused it. She was looking suspiciously like the Eldest Malfoy with the way that she carried herself. Her nose was held high and her face was blank as if the loss of her parental figures meant nothing.

"Hello Neville. You look dashing, how nice of you to stop in."

"That's not fair April, you know my life has been busy. You'd see this if you ever got deeper into my world. It's hectic."

"I doubt it will ever be hectic enough to visit those that I love. If you're looking for your seat it should be in the third row. The grandchildren sit behind the sibling, so maybe if you can find our Great Aunt Mathilda you can find yourself a spot. Programmes are to be given out at the front." She turned away from him and plucked a wilted flower from the bunch. With a little spell she learned from Hernione the flower went back to its original and beautiful state.

"You're a witch?" He asked confused, "but Aunt Rita was a squib and Uncle Iro was a muggle...where'd you...?"

"Hermione says it's easiest to classify as a muggleborn. So..." She shrugged.

"Well I suppose I'll be seeing you in a week. I'm the assistant Herbology teacher."

"Joy," she deadpanned, "as I was saying if you find Aunt Mathilda you'll find your seat. I'll see you at the service." He nodded and walked away.

"A little harsh don't you think?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He deserved it. He comes around once a year in the middle of the night to make sure the crops grow, but I haven't seen him since I was seven. I wrote to him. I called him. I sent my letters through the special owl that he told me to, called him on his special phone ...I even used the fireplace, but he never replied. I would just rather I kept things strictly business like with him for now."

"Fair." It wouldn't do to defend him l, so I didn't bother. She and Hermione kept up with the flowers until the clock tolled nine.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded and pulled her robe on over her little black dress.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Her mask faltered for a bit, but she managed to piece it back together.

"Remember, Draco and Hermione and Blaise and I are here." She took Hermione's hand and then took mine.

"I know, thank you."

*******that took forever! I'm sorry. Review please.*******


	33. Chapter 33

*******Draco*******

The funeral ran smoothly and to my surprise the girl didn't cry. Instead she watched each speaker with a practiced calculating cruelty that could have only come from the weekend dinners spent in my father's presence. As the group took a walk past the casket she found me and took my hand, leading me so I was right beside her. She squeezed the hand she held as she looked upon the faces of the people who raised her.

"Holding it in isn't healthy." I warned her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, her breath was shaky. I drew her into my side and sighed when her tears seeped through my button up. She insisted on walking by instead of letting my lead her away and she peeped at her grandmother as she went, "it's alright." I told her softly, "they're in a better place so there's no pain and no hate. They're living in an enchanted paradise without the burden of a physical form."

"And where'd you get that idea?"

"Mrs. Weasley, the kind ginger woman with all of the kids, told us that when we had to put our Headmaster to rest." She looked on them.

"They do look peaceful." She admitted. I smirked.

"So why are you crying?"

"Because I'll miss them." She said automatically.

"There's no need for that." I assured her, "they're always with you in your mind and in your spirit." She smiled through her tears even though her face was rather red.

"You're not so bad, pretty boy." She took one last look at the caskets and then pulled me away.

Hermione was pacing. She was dressed in flowing pale pink robes while Ginny was dressed in teal. Both of their hair was pulled back in elegant styles that made them both look like heiresses. It was necessary that we seemed to be united and strong. I straightened my black tie. This was all terrifying. Almost a year ago I wished I could be this fearless. I wished I could speak up or stand against the injustice of this world. Now that I had the chance I was nearly shitting my pants. It wasn't in my nature to stand up for others. It wasn't in a Malfoy's nature to do good, but then I think of my mother. Married to the most sour man alive when the love of her life was missing her. I thought of my daughters being forced to procreate when they were older and I just couldn't stand it.

I tied the strings of my oxfords and inspected my self in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked her. She stopped her facing for a moment.

"Powerful." She admitted, "I'd listen to you." When I looked in the mirror I saw my father and that made me smile. Say what you will about his questionable loyalties, the man had a presence about him that captured people. He could rally the masses with a speech, he could concoct a devious plan or save the world without changing the sarcastic tone that seemed to be embedded in his voice. He had the kind of power that I'd only ever dreamed of.

"Do you think we can actually do this?" I asked her nervously. Father never got nervous, but I also wasn't father. I'd come to terms with my limitations.

"Of course. We've all made names for ourselves, we're not everyday teens." She promised me. Her hands found mine and she leaned upwards to kiss me, "have you taken your potion. It wouldn't do for you to have a panic attack-,"

"I did." I told her, "I've been taking it. April is our responsibility now and she can't have twisted guardians. She needs someone to depend on...and Celeste and Aurora don't need a crazy dad. They deserve the best me I can offer them...and then there's you..." I sighed as I looked into her trusting eyes, "I want to be with you for as long as humanly possible and I can't do that if I take my own life...I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." She smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Break it up!" Ginny and Blaise shouted. They both were banging on the door frame.

"You're both a bother." I grumbled.

"It's time to go. You'll live." Ginny chimed, "the kiddies are still with mum. She's enjoying them."

"Ready?" Hermione asked Blaise and I.

"As I'll ever be." I muttered. Blaise just nodded. He and Ginny apparated first, then Hermione and I followed. The council was waiting for us. Wonder Boy and Weaselbee had already arrived. Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny sat beside Luna, Weaslebee, and Pansy in the stands.

"If everyone is here we may proceed." Kingsley announced. Potter stepped up first. He had the most weight.

"We are here to request that the marriage law is revised." There was an instant uproar within the stands of either approval or of rejection. It was an even mix.

"We understand that the wizarding population was devastated by the war. It left us with three million witches and wizards worldwide." I interjected, "this law alone has given birth to one and a half million magical human beings this year. This along with the sudden surge of muggleborn witches and wizards has boosted the wizarding population has raised fifteen percent."

"Fifteen percent isn't enough." A council member insisted, "the law will not be repealed."

"We aren't asking for a repel." Potter said quickly, "no we're asking for you to rewrite the law so that people who are unhappy in their unions can remarry."

"The magic is binding." Another council member said quickly. We were crashing and burning. The council members seems to swallow our arguments whole and it seemed that the entire thing was going downhill quickly.

"But it's not, permission to speak, Minister Shacklebolt?" Hermione stood and faced him directly. He nodded, "I bring Ginerva Zabini to the stand with me." She said quickly and made her way down to where I stood.

"Don't worry, I've got it." She told me quietly.

"Hermione and I have been researching the oath taken upon marriage and it can be broken." Ginny announced.

"Through a blood marriage with their intended the oath they took will be broken without any of the nasty side effects." Hermione continued.

"Think of your daughters," I implored, "think of the woman you love unjustly paired with men who don't respect them."

"Think of the innocent women forced into a marriage because of the choices their husbands made. The prevention law is a corrupt act of cruelty that defies the constitution of Merlin." Pansy said from the stands. She dug in Hermione's bag and took to the stage with us, "section twelve of the third chapter clearly states: the witch, bound to the wizard is pure in heart and soul. Let her not be punished for the wrongdoings of her husband the same way a child is not punished for the misdeeds of his father." Now everyone was silent.

"This marks the prevention law as unconstitutional." Ginny piped in helpfully, "now that it has been brought to your attention it can only be repealed lest you'd like to go before the civil court and await sentencing." There was a murmur amongst the crowd.

"Noted," Kingsley allowed, "the repeal is now in motion." Hermione had to swallow her joy and pushed on.

"The press will be all over the repeal." She assured him, "modifying the law would ensure that this legal snag was covered up properly." The courtroom began murmuring again and this time it was a million minute wait. Hermione stood strong before me with her eyes gleaming with near victory as they talked it out. Father was farther up in the stands, with a fond smile on his lips. Mum caught my attention and mouthed: girl power.

After what seemed like hours of deliberation the council turned back to us, "accepted. The law will be modified and the new law will be sent to the prophet by tomorrow morning. Court is adjourned." He stood and we all bowed, but when he was gone I spun Hermione around and kissed her.

"You're a genius. You're a beautiful, powerful genius!"

"Pansy referenced the scroll, Pansy won the case, we just pushed them in the right direction." Hermione insisted humbly. Pansy was receiving her own affectionate congratulations from her own personal Weasley. I looked up to see mum and dad grinning like fools, both clutching the others' hand like it they were all they had left in the world.

******Hermione******

The prophet came out the next morning advertising the new law. The week was filled with divorces and thrown together marriages. Narcissa sent out invitations the week before the wedding was to be done and had put all of us to work. April was off on a fool's mission to help Narcissa pick flowers while I was buying silk tablecloths. I was also tasked with the mission of dropping off her dress design. We ran around like fools until the big day.

Narcissa was beaming as she put on her dress. Pansy did her make up so that the already radiant woman turned into a vision in white. Pansy, Ginny, and I went down the aisle before her and she glided behind us. Her friends were all busy marrying their daughters off properly.

She stood in front of Lucius with the most brilliant smile on her face.

"Do you, Narcissa Snape, take this man, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live? On your blood, your life, and your magic?"

"I do." She took the ceremonial knife from the pillow and slit her left hand.

"And do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take this woman, to have and to hold for asking as you both shall live? On your blood, your life, and your magic?" Lucius took the same knife and slit his left palm. They clasped hands and her grin widened.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," she fell happily into his arms, hugging him by the waist with all of the love and happiness she could muster. All the while he held her as well, memorizing the way the curved against him, remembering the way she fit in his arms.

"You may now kiss the bride." This time they both smiled and he leaned to meet her, bloodied hands still clasped. Magic surged around the two of them making their hair fly free of its restraints. Her dress twirled around her and his robes billowed behind him until the kiss ended. Both their hair was windblown, but their eyes gleamed and I knew they'd be happy for the rest of their lives.

*******look at that happy chapter. There isn't much left of this story. Maybe two chapters and that's including an epilogue. I'm trying to remember if I covered all of my bases. If I haven't let me know. I'm trying to remember.*****


	34. Chapter 34

*******Blaise*******

Everyone was laughing at me, because I decided at the last minute: I want April to stay with me. She was so young, she didn't need to go to Hogwarts just yet. Draco and I were on the train, scaring other first years out of our way. We found Hunter inside one of the carriages. She picked it, happy to know someone who was going to Hogwarts.

The problem came when it was time to go. I hugged her and didn't want to let her go. She was my noodle, my pipsqueak, my tinky winky, my baby.

"Blaise you're crushing me!" She squealed.

"Wouldn't you rather start next year?" I insisted, "you can stay with us. We can teach you to use magic."

"No, Blaise! Let go!" She huffed, "I want to go to Hogwarts and try out for Quidditch and do all of the fun stuff you did in your time there." I let her go very unwillingly. She took a few steps back to avoid being hoisted up again.

"I promise I'll come back for winter break." She said softly, "and spring and Summers will be fun too. I'll only be gone for a few months until you see me again and then we can watch movies and eat biscuits until we puke. Oh, Blaise! Don't look so dejected. You're my favorite, but I've got to grow up and go to school." The train hooted meaning we had seconds to hop off of it, but I still didn't want to leave her. She gave me a hug, squeezing my waist with all of her might.

"I'll write!" She promised. Draco was now dragging me down the aisle. She waved at me sniffling a little herself.

"Every week!" I called over my shoulder, "you write me every week or else! And you tell me if Snape gives you any trouble. I'll apparate up there and set him straight!" She waved at me.

"I promise I will." Draco shoved me off the train, "by pigeon."

"Bye pretty boy."

He hopped off of the train after me shoving me far enough away.

The train started chugging and I felt tears prickle behind my eyes. My noodle was going...going...when the train disappeared from my noodle was gone.

"Snape's wedding is in a couple of hours, we'd best be going." Hermione announced, "Blaise is in a shaky emotional state. He may need a chocolate frog to get over this." We all made our way off of the platform, apparating home individually. It was true, I did need a chocolate frog. So I climbed onto Draco's bed and dug around in the drawer by his bed.

"Who let you in?" Hermione asked, standing in her robe.

"The chocolate frog." I broke off a leg and munched on it.

"Do you collect the cards?" I asked her.

"No, why would I bother?" She huffed, pulling out her dress for the wedding. I shrugged, not intending to do anything more with the subject when I pulled the card free. Upon seeing the person on the front I snickered.

"Guess who I got." I chuckled.

"Dumbledore?"

"Nope."

"Harry?"

"Nope."

"Nicholas Flamel?"

"Nope."

"Well who?" She asked shrilly.

"Just the first witch to ever make the card of a chocolate frog." I told her beaming. She moved forward, clearly interested now. She plucked the card from my hands and revealed Hermione Malfoy nèe Granger. In the card she was standing in her school robes pointing her wand at the camera.

"That's so cool!" She beamed. She went to the drawer of chocolate frogs and began ripping them open. When she was done she had a nice little pile of plenty of people she knew (Wonder Boy, Weaselbee, Snape, and Neville), but she was the only female. I let her keep the card and went back to eating my frog.

"What is she going on about?" Ginny asked, taking one of the opened frogs. Hermione offered her the card and Ginny grinned with her. They had a girl fit and when Draco entered I filled him in.

"My wife is brilliant." He told me with a smirk.

"Yeah, well Ginny will be right after her. I bet you twenty galleons she'll be on a card before she's twenty five."

"Deal." He stated absently.

*******Ginny********

Snape's bride was a vision. Her hair was deep auburn and her eyes were wide and grey. She reminded me a lot of Lily Potter and when I got him alone he assured me that she was more that Lily Evans. I could see the stars in his eyes as he talked about the muggle named Rosmarie. Hermione and I only popped our heads in once to make sure she didn't need help. She had her own friends and her own family to help her.

"Are you excited?" I asked Snape. He adjusted his tie, staring in the mirror.

"Somewhat." He said in his same monotonous tone, "be honest. Do I look weird?" He asked.

"That's not a fair question." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes.

"My hair, does my hair look odd?" It was washed for once and he was growing a bit of inky stubble that didn't look ...bad.

"Not to worry, Severus," Lucius insisted, "you won't look odd when Pierre is done with you." Pierre was a thin man wearing an ascot and wielding a large pair of scissors. Snape kept his eyes closed the entire time as Draco held a book up to the light.

"What in blazes is a garter?" He asked annoyed, "and what are you supposed to do with it?"

"I didn't have much time to research muggle wedding traditions." Snape grouched, "someone get the muggleborn." I left to find Hermione, she was drinking sparkling water with Mrs. Malfoy.

"We need help oh muggle born goddess. The groom agreed to a wedding he doesn't even understand." I informed her. She giggled and followed me up to where Snape was now pacing. He looked dashing in his muggle tuxedo. His split ends had been cut and his hair was pulled to a little ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Great, you found her. What is the purpose of a garter?" She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her, "I don't need an entire history either. I just need you to tell what to do with it."

Swach! Swach!

"Bloody hell," Snape groaned, clutching both his shins.

"Don't talk to a Malfoy that way," both Malfoy men said at once. Then Draco laughed.

"That was rather fun."

"Now you know why I do it." He chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"A garter is worn by the bride and once you're married you take it off in front of the guests." Hermione explained, then she conjured a replica. She sat down and slid it up at about the knee, "see?" He nodded.

"That's it?"

"Well pretty much. Once you've got it you've got to throw it to the single men in the crowd." He nodded and began pacing again.

"There's also something about a cup?"

"It's a Jewish tradition where you step on a glass to commemorate your wedding day." He ran his hands over his face.

"What am I doing?" He grumbled, "I'm making a mistake. I'll ruin her life. I should let the ministry pick a new bride for me. What kind of life can she live?" His pace quickened and I gripped his shoulders.

"You love her right?"

"Well I-,"

"She makes you feel something other than bitterness and hate...doesn't she?"

"Yes, but-,"

"Then take your shot, Severus."

He grimaced, "if I ruin her life I'm sending her to you." I released him, happy to have gotten through with him.

"Is the groom ready?" Rosemarie's maid of honor asked.

"Yeah, he's ready." I informed him, "go get her. We'll be in the crowd cheering you on." Hermione and I left for the seating area.

Once she was on her way down the aisle Snape began to fidget. He hopped from one foot to another, eyes wide as he stared at the woman gliding down the aisle. She took his hand upon reaching the altar and the wedding began. His eyes never left hers and her eyes never left his. You could feel the magic creeping along pair.

"Do you swear upon your life, your blood, and your magic?" Snape cut his hand and pressed it to her bleeding hand.

"I do." He said solidly, staring her in the face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The same magic that worked Narcissa's hair free surrounded this new couple, introducing Rosemarie to the magical life she now lived. We all stood and clapped for the beaming twosome as they stomped the glass and head off down the aisle.

The line of single women consisted of McGonagall, Trelawney, and a number of Rosemarie's single friends. McGonagall had fussed about being dragged to the line. She clearly didn't want to dive after a bouquet alongside women a fraction of her age, but too bad. Rosemarie launched the bouquet backwards and the enchanted flower bunch landed right in McGonagall's steepled fingers. She looked truly surprised.

Next was the garter toss, Snape had gone plum purple while he took it off, but now that he had it he just wanted to be rid of it. He tossed the garter backwards and it landed in the waiting arms of Robert Higgins, widowed grandfather of Rosemarie. It was a riot watching the muggle man approach the stern headmistress. He pulled out a chair and lead her down into it. He then knelt down on one knee and worked the band up to her knee.

The stiff woman was blushing madly as he withdrew his hands and stood, "If I may have the honor of the next dance I'd be one lucky fellow." Hermione and I hooted in encouragement as she accepted his invitation.

The honeymoon wasn't until winter break, but considering it a sweet consolation to live in an enchanted castle. When we got home we were full off of cake and chicken. Hermione and I were walking into the sitting room when a barn owl flittered forward. Blaise knocked the three of us over trying to get to the letter.

 ** _Guys,_**

 ** _First of all Draco, Blaise please don't be mad. I placed in Gryffindor!_** Hermione and I paused to cheer about out win. **_Although the hat was considering Slytherin. The castle is small compared to home, but I love it already. I've made tons of friends, but I miss you all. I promise to write again soon._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _April Longbottom-Malfoy-Zabini_**

*******and there's the end. Crazy I know. There's an epilogue next that may be posted tonight or tomorrow (who knows) and then it's over! This is my second finished fan fiction and I'm terribly excited. Thanks for all your reviews!******


	35. Chapter 35

*********Draco*******

Celeste and Aurora ran past me in their periwinkle dresses.

"Girls where are you going?" I called. Aurora's hair was charmed to be bone straight like mine, while Celeste left her locks to run amuck. Today they were tied back with a white ribbon.

"We're going to help mum in the kitchen." Aurora lied. I shook my head.

"Now the truth Celeste." Celeste was my golden girl and just like her mother she couldn't lie for anything.

"We stole Gemini's wand." She admitted, waving the stick. I extended my hand for it and she gave it up easily. Moment later Gemini came stomping over, brown eyes boiling with barely suppressed rage.

"Father!" He started, but I stopped him.

"Here you are Gemini, why don't you go and finesse a few sugar quills from Blaise?" He perked up at the idea and completely forgot about his anger with the girls, "just make sure you're in your seat in five minutes."

"Could you two please cooperate? I don't want to mess up this day for April, your mother will kill me if I do." Celeste, ever the Hufflepuff, looked ashamed of herself for making trouble before dragging her scheming Gryffindor sister after her. Gemini was my Slytherin. He was my heir and my little seeker. He learned it all from April and Ginny.

The little muggleborn had fallen victim to destiny and fell head over heels for Hunter Thomas. Blaise wanted his head when he found out. He'd gone full parent upon hearing her confiding in Hermione. I -however- took the practical approach. I hired student around the school to make sure she didn't do anything I wouldn't approve of. It was like I was there. Now twelve years after April started Hogwarts she decided to settle down. I wished she's wait, twenty three was so young to be married. She had her life in front of her, but Hermione said I was being 'overprotective'.

Except that wasn't true. I let her travel to muggle and wizarding parts of various countries. In fact she'd just gotten back from America. I didn't ever try to stop her from doing things so long as she called me three times a day...just to make sure she was okay. Now she wanted to live and work in the muggle world as a voice actor and the understanding people we were we supported her wholeheartedly. We promised her that we loved her no matter what she chose to do or who she chose to be.

Blaise on the other hand has been blubbering about losing his noodle to a bunch of slimy Americans all week. I was sad she was leaving, we all were, but I didn't tell her that. It wasn't in my nature.

As for the bet I made with Blaise... I lost. When Ginny was exactly twenty five she was printed onto a chocolate frog card for making a breakthrough in women's rights. Her, Hermione, and Pansy had taken the world by storm and the restrictions I set always seemed to fall away to nothing. I long since gave up trying to stop her.

Women in the wizarding world were evolving. Pansy owned a very successful construction business, making more money than her husband, and for once it was okay.

"Draco are you ready?" Blaise hissed. We were sharing the honor of taking April down the aisle. She saw us both as her parents and couldn't bear to pick between us.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I gulped. I was also given the thumbs up three years ago to gradually ease myself off of my potions. I'd stopped completely a year ago and I was fine now. When I stepped inside I caught my first glimpse of her. She's grown and was now taller than Hermione and Ginny, in heels she was nearly Blaise's height. She was fit from years of Quidditch and her brown hair brightened so that it was sun kissed. The eyes that were always brown were now hazel. Hunter was a lucky man.

We started down the aisle, me holding one arm and Blaise holding the other. She was nibbling her glossed lips as she approached her groom. He'd grown to look less like me (thank goodness) his features weren't as pointed and he had a softer jaw line. But his hair was just as blonde as before and his eyes were just as blue. He was taller than her by an inch or two while she was in heels, but he looked on her with all of the love I felt for Hermione. We handed her over and I found myself not wanted to let go, but I did. I did and I bowed to her.

"Bye pigeon." I said softly.

"Bye noodle." Blaise said just as sweetly. She was trying hard not to cry.

"Bye Pretty boy, bye beans." She turned to Hunter and we disappeared to our seats.

********this is the official end! This is three chapter in one day even if this chapter is like a midget. Anyways. Review let me know what you thought. I don't know when I'll start something new. When I figure it out it'll be up. Until next time!*******


End file.
